Wie das Leben so spielt
by LittleMissNarzissaBlack
Summary: Die Story handelt von Lucius und Narzissa und wie die beiden zusammen finden. Dies gestaltet sich am Anfang ganz und gar nicht harmonisch. Zu den Differenzen zwischen den beiden kommen auch noch Probleme mit ihren Familien hinzu...
1. Entscheidung

**Herzlich Willkommen bei meiner ersten Narzissa x Lucius Fanfic ;)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Foto in seiner rechten Hand. Schon eine ganze Weile betrachtete er es in Gedanken versunken und so langsam verfestigte sich seine Entscheidung. Immer wieder sah er den drei Black Schwestern zu, wie sie vor dem Eingangsportal des Black'schen Manors standen und sich anschickten, grazil die Marmortreppe hinunter zu schreiten. Dabei strotzte jede von ihnen nur so vor Anmut und Schönheit. Eins musste man der Familie Black lassen, sie wussten noch was Tradition und alte Werte zu bedeuten hatten. Das war auch der ausschlaggebende Punkt für Abraxas Malfoy gewesen, sich für eine der Töchter dieser Familie als geeignete Braut für seinen Sohn zu entscheiden. Nicht nur, dass er bei seiner Wahl sicher sein konnte, dass eine gut erzogene, pflichtbewusste Frau seinen Sohn ehelichen würde, auch ein wichtiger Bund zwischen den beiden ältesten aristokratischen Familie der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft würde geschlossen werden. Dies strebte Abraxas schon lange an. Ein weiterer Schritt seines Triumphzuges. Schon heute konnte sich kaum ein Zauberer dem Einfluss der Familie Malfoy entziehen, doch die Verbindung zu den Blacks würde eine weitere Machterweiterung bedeuten. Dem konnte Abraxas nicht widerstehen. Außerdem wäre es unmöglich eine würdigere Braut für seinen Sohn zu finden, immerhin konnte er nicht irgendeine seiner häufig wechselnden Bekanntschaften ehelichen. Das würde er niemals zulassen. Immerhin lag es bei seinem Sohn den Fortbestand der Familie Malfoy zu sicher und auch zu repräsentieren. Da konnte er nicht in Begleitung einer gewöhnlichen, nichts bedeutenden Frau erscheinen. Was wäre das für eine Schmach! Nein, er brauchte eine passende Ehefrau. Dafür würde Abraxas schon sorgen. Gerade wollte er an seinem Glas Brandy nippen, das die ganze Zeit über in seiner linken Hand geruht hatte, Als seine Frau das Herrenzimmer betrat.

„Du brütest doch wohl nicht immer noch über diesem Bild?"

Sagte sie mit ihrer eiskalten Stimme und ließ sich stilvoll in den Sessel gegenüber von ihrem Mann sinken. Abraxas hob noch nicht einmal seinen Blick. Warum sollte er auch.

„Lass dies nur meine Sorge sein."

Gab er emotionslos von sich. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn seine Frau sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte. Und die Auswahl der Braut seines Sohnes gehörte definitiv zu seinen Aufgaben, immerhin war er das Oberhaupt der Familie. Doch seine Frau Cassandra schien seine Ansichten in diesem Punkt nicht zu teilen.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, weshalb du da so lange überlegen musst. Die älteste zeigt Besorgnis erregende Zuneigung nicht-Reinblütern gegenüber und ist deshalb vollkommen unakzeptabel für unseren Sohn. Die jüngste hat noch nicht einmal ihren Schulabschluss und somit bleibt ja nur noch Bellatrix."

Die spitze Stimme seiner Frau brachte ihn schon wieder zur Weißglut. In einer herrischen Bewegung gebot er ihr zu schweigen.

„Was nimmst du dir eigentlich heraus? Es steht dir nicht zu in dieser Entscheidung mitzusprechen."

Zornfalten standen auf seiner Stirn und er bedachte seine Gemahlin mit einem viel sagenden Blick. Diese rümpfte als Reaktion nur pikiert die Nase und schwieg. Abraxas entspannte sich wieder etwas und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Nun, ich habe mich tatsächlich bereits entschieden. Leider muss ich dir mitteilen, dass ich deine Meinung dazu nicht teile. Das heißt nur teilweise. Mit Andromeda hast du vollkommen Recht. Sie stellt eine viel zu große Unsicherheit da. Jedoch halte ich Narzissa für eine weitaus bessere Wahl als Bellatrix."

Cassandra wollte ihn erneut unterbrechen, doch sein zorniger Blick brachte sie dazu ihren Mund wieder zu schließen, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Rodolphus Lestrange hat bereits sein Interesse an Bellatrix bekundet und Narzissas Jugend kommt ihr doch zu Gute. Sie ist noch formbar und besticht durch ihre Lernfähigkeit."

Nun konnte seine Gattin nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! Sie ist dieser Aufgabe doch noch gar nicht gewachsen. Woher soll so ein junges Gör denn die nötigen Verhaltensregeln kennen? Außerdem hat sie nicht gerade den geeigneten Körper um einen gesunden Erben zur Welt zu bringen."

Abraxas stand auf, vor Zorn ganz rot im Gesicht, ging auf seine Frau zu und zog sie grob aus dem Sessel, so dass ihr Gesicht kurz vor seinem war.

„Weib, was wagst du meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln? Die Blacks wissen sehr wohl ihren Töchtern alles nötige Beizubringen und sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, so werden wir noch Gelegenheit haben ihr den Rest einzubläuen, bis zur Hochzeit. Des Weiteren hat mir Cygnus versichert, dass sie vollkommen Gesund ist und ich sehe nicht ein, warum es für sie hinderlich sein sollte ein Kind zu bekommen, nur weil sie zierlich ist. Sie soll ja kein Rudel werfen, sondern uns einen Erben bescheren."

Nun ließ er sie los und sah sie abwertend an.

„Was rechtfertige ich mich überhaupt vor dir? Auch du wirst die Gelegenheit bekommen sie zu prüfen und dann liegt es bei dir, ihre Wissenslücken zu füllen. So wie ich Druella kenne, wird sie dir dabei gerne behilflich sein."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Immer noch mit gerümpfter Nase stand Cassandra dort, wo ihr Mann sie zurück gelassen hatte. Ein leichtes, berechnendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Gut, wenn das der Wille ihres Mannes sein sollte, dass musste sie das so hinnehmen. Aber sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ein unreifes Mädchen ohne Anstand den Platz an der Seite ihres Sohnes einnahm. Wenn Narzissa die neue Mrs. Malfoy werden sollte, dann würde sie höchst persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie den Namen ihrer geliebten Familie erst trug, wenn sie würdig dafür war.

**Jaaa, im ersten Kapitel kamen Lucius und Narzissa noch nicht vor, aber bald ganz bestimmt ;)**

**Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!**


	2. Pflichten

**Und schon kommt das zweite^^**

**Diesmal gibt's auch schon mal was von Lucius… ;)**

Lucius saß über seine Unterlagen gebeugt in seinem Büro im Ministerium. Doch mit den Gedanken war er noch ganz bei der letzten Nacht. Ein genüssliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht als er an die gemeinsamen Stunden mit seiner neusten Eroberung dachte. Nur widerwillig widmete er sich wieder seinen Geschäften. Leider war noch so viel zu tun und er als ein Malfoy war natürlich immer darauf bedacht, nur absolute Glanzleistungen abzuliefern.

Nach seinem Schulabschluss hatte er sich sofort in die Arbeit gestürzt. Er wollte sich selbst in der Gesellschaft behaupten. Natürlich hatte auch er schon von Kindheit an erfahren, dass der Name Malfoy so einige Türen, auch die zu den Schlafzimmern der hübschen Frauen, ganz leicht öffnet. Doch er wollte sich nicht darauf ausruhen, sondern strebte nach mehr. Nun arbeitete er im Ministerium in einer ansehnlich hohen Position. Dies diente auch seiner Arbeit für den Dunklen Lord. Immerhin war er durch seine Arbeit noch einflussreicher und hatte bedeutend gute Verbindungen.

Es klopfte.

„Ja?"

Seine Sekretärin trat schüchtern ein und legte ihm einen weiteren Stapel Papiere auf den Schreibtisch.

„Die sind eben noch für sie angekommen."

Sie sprach leise und zurückhaltend. Lucius beachtete sie gar nicht, nickte bloß und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit.

Am Abend begab er sich wie gewohnt pünktlich nach Hause. In der Regel nahm er das Essen stets mit seinen Eltern ein, es sei denn er hatte einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erledigen. Da er auf einen durchaus ruhigen Abend hoffte, gab es deshalb auch an diesem Tag keinen Grund für ihn, nicht mit seinen Eltern zu speisen. Als er durch das Eingangsportal schritt, stand bereits ein Hauself bereit, der demütig Lucius Umhang und Arbeitstasche entgegen nahm. Auch ihn würdigte Lucius keines Blickes. Seine Schritte hallten in der hohen Marmorhalle wider und kündigten seinen Eltern die Ankunft ihres Sohnes bereits an.

Als Lucius den Speisesaal betrat, saßen seine Eltern bereits auf ihren gewohnten Plätzen am Tisch. Er nickte seinem Vater zu, ging dann zu seiner Mutter und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Handkuss. Danach nahm er selbst Platz. Irgendetwas schien vorgefallen zu sein, denn die Stimmung schien noch eisiger zu sein, als sie es sonst schon war. Er sagte nichts, breitete nur die Seidenserviette auf seinem Schoß aus. Wenn es etwas wichtiges war, würden sie es ihm schon mitteilen. Ansonsten würde er sich liebend gerne daraus halten.

„Wie war die Arbeit?"

Fragte Abraxas, nachdem die Hauselfen aufgetischt und die Familie alleine gelassen hatten.

„Zufriedenstellend. Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse."

Lucius antwortete knapp, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass es nicht das Interesse an seiner Arbeit war, weshalb sein Vater ein Gespräch anstrebte. Doch erst einmal sagte der Herr des Hauses nichts mehr und es wurde stillschweigend gegessen. Lucius dachte schon, er habe es sich anders überlegt und wollte nach dem Essen aufstehen und sich in seine Gemächer zurückziehen, da gebot ihm sein Vater sitzen zu bleiben.

„Ich habe dir noch etwas mitzuteilen."

Er nahm einen Schluck Wein.

„Deine Herkunft bringt wie du weißt einige Pflichten mit sich."

Ja, wie sollte Lucius das denn auch nicht wissen. Doch er saß nur stumm da und richtete seinen Blick ergeben auf seinen Vater.

„Deine wichtigste Pflicht hast du jedoch bis jetzt noch nicht erfüllt. Du musst den Fortbestand unserer Dynastie sichern."

Wieder dieses leidige Thema… Lucius zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, doch innerlich zog sich bei den emotionslosen Worten seines Vaters alles in ihm zusammen. Er hasste es mit ihm darüber reden zu müssen.

„Nun, ich habe eine Frau für dich ausgewählt. Du wirst sie in kürze kennenlernen, wenn sie wieder zu Hause ist."

Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit machte sich in dem jüngsten Malfoy breit. Doch nach außen hin wirkte er einfach nur kühl.

"Welche Dame wird mir die Ehre erweisen?"

Abraxas nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein und als er dann erneut in seines Sohnes Gesicht blickte, konnte Lucius ein zufriedenes Lächeln erkennen.

„Es ist mir gelungen eine Verbindung zwischen unserer und der Familie Black zu arrangieren. Selbstverständlich habe ich die für unsere Zwecke am besten geeignete Schwester ausgewählt."

An dieser Stelle vernahm Lucius ein leises Schnauben von Seiten seiner Mutter. Das war also der Grund, weshalb die beiden im Streit lagen. Anscheinend schien sie da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein. Doch Lucius schenkte ihr, genau wie sein Vater, keine weitere Beachtung.

„Du wirst in wenigen Monaten die jüngste Schwester, Narzissa, ehelichen."

Das konnte ja wohl nur ein schlechter Witz sein. Nun entglitten Lucius seine Gesichtszüge und er sah seinen Vater verwirrt an.

„Vater, sie ist doch noch ein Kind! Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie auch nur im Geringsten dafür geeignet ist, die Familie Malfoy zu repräsentieren?"

Dies gab nun auch seiner Mutter den entscheidenden Ruck um ein letztes Mal Widerspruch einzulegen, bevor die Sache besiegelt wurde.

„Siehst du, Abraxas, ich bin nicht die einzige, die dieser Meinung ist. Er hat vollkommen Recht! Er braucht eine Frau und kein Kind. Außerdem, sieh sie dir doch nur mal an, ihre ganze Statur…"

„SCHLUSS JETZT!"

Abraxas Gesicht war erfüllt von Zornesröte. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl und fegte dabei sein Glas vom Tisch, das geräuschvoll auf dem Boden in tausend kleine Scherben zerschellte. Lucius hatte sich bereits wieder unter Kontrolle und blickte fast teilnahmslos drein.

„Die Entscheidung steht fest. Sobald wie möglich werde ich die Verlobung mit Cygnus besiegeln. Ich erwarte von euch ab jetzt ein angemesseneres Verhalten. Sonst muss ich wohl mal darüber nachdenken, wer genau es nicht würdig ist, den Namen Malfoy zu tragen."

Damit verließ er den Raum. Cassandra ließ sich, immer noch zerknirscht, zurück an ihre Stuhllehne sinken.

„Sollte sie sich als wirklich unpassend herausstellen, was ich leider befürchte, dann müssen wir sie eben zu unserer Zufriedenheit formen."

Er nickte. Etwas anderes blieb ihnen wohl nicht übrig, denn gegen den Willen seines Vaters kam wohl niemand an.

„Mutter."

Sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken und verließ dann ebenfalls den Speisesaal. Endlich angekommen in seinem Schlafzimmer ließ der junge Mann sich aufs Bett fallen. Narzissa… Er hatte sie ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Und was seine Mutter über ihr Aussehen angedeutet hatte, klang ja nicht gerade vielversprechend. Was sollte er denn mit einer hässlichen Frau anfangen? Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Lucius war klar gewesen, dass dieser Zeitpunkt irgendwann kommen würde, da er heiraten musste, deshalb schockierte es ihn nicht sonderlich. Nur eben die Auswahl seiner Braut warf einige Bedenken auf. Was sollte er nur mit ihr Anfangen? Irgendwie musste er die Sache unter Kontrolle bekommen, ganz wie seine Mutter sagte.

**Reviews wären gaaanz toll!**


	3. Unterricht der besonderen Art

**Hello again!**

**Endlich gibt's jetzt auch mal was von Narzissa. Keine Sorge, ich werde im weiteren nicht immer nur über einen der beiden schreiben, aber am Anfang fand ich das irgendwie passender…**

Sie konnte noch gar nicht wirklich glauben, dass es jetzt tatsächlich vorbei sein sollte. Glücklich und zufrieden stand sie mit gepackten Koffern und dem Abschlusszeugnis in der Hand im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und sah sich ein letztes Mal um. Überall um sie herum wuselten andere Schüler herum, packten ein paar letzte Sachen zusammen um sich dann auf den lang ersehnten Heimweg zu machen. Für die meisten von ihnen war es bloß der Anfang der Sommerferien, doch für sie und ihre Jahrgangskameraden war es der Anfang eines vollkommen neuen Lebensabschnittes. Ab jetzt würde alles anders werden. Bei diesem Gedanken pochte ihr Herz ganz schnell. Sie freute sich auf das, was kommen würde, immerhin standen ihr nun alle Türen offen. Sie, Narzissa Black, war nicht nur von bedeutender Geburt, sondern hatte nun auch noch solch ein hervorragendes Abschlusszeugnis in der Hand, dass ihr eine große Karriere schon vorbestimmt schien. Nun nahm sie ihre Sachen und verließ zum letzten Mal den Slytherinbereich. Ein wenig wehmütig war sie schon, immerhin hatte sie hier die meiste Zeit in den letzten neun Jahren ihres Lebens verbracht, doch die Vorfreude überwog. Fast andächtig schritt sie die Treppen hoch vom Kerker in die Eingangshalle, warf einen letzten Blick in die große Halle und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hogsmead, von wo aus sie auf das Anwesen ihrer Eltern apparieren würde. Von ihren engsten Freundinnen hatte sie sich bereits am letzten Abend verabschiedet, es ziemte sich nicht für eine Dame ihres Standes in der Öffentlichkeit zu rührselig zu wirken. Deshalb ignorierte sie die anderen Schüler, welche sich zum Teil zum Abschied in den Armen lagen, schüttelte nur verächtlich den Kopf und beschritt dann weiter ihren Weg. Dass ihre Eltern sie nicht abholen würden war ihr auch klar gewesen. Das gehörte sich nicht. Eine Black war selbstständig genug um alleine zurecht zu kommen.

Kurz darauf erschien Narzissa auf den Kiesweg, der schnurgerade auf das Anwesen der Familie Black zuführte. Sie erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln. Mit eiligen Schritten lief sie auf das imposante alte Bauwerk zu, doch die schrille Stimme ihrer Mutter stoppte sie nur nach wenigen Metern.

„NARZISSA! Geziemt es sich etwa so daher zu rennen wie ein Bauerntölpel? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich besser erzogen!"

Ein Fenster im ersten Stock wurde zugeschlagen, noch bevor Narzissa ihre Mutter hätte ausfindig machen können. Nun ging sie langsamer weiter, straffte ihre Schultern und strich noch einmal ihre Röcke glatt. Würdevoll schritt sie die Marmortreppe vor dem Eingangsportal hinauf. Kaum eingetreten ertönte erneut die Stimme ihrer Mutter, diesmal vom oberen Treppenabsatz her.

„Ich dulde ein solches Verhalten nicht mehr. Du bist immerhin kein Kind mehr. Und wie stehst du überhaupt da? Herrjeh, muss ich mich wirklich für dich schämen?"

Betrübt blickte Narzissa zu Boden und wartete, bis ihre Mutter unten bei ihr angekommen war. Dann ließ sie sich von ihr bereitwillig in eine „geradere Position" biegen und unterdrückte dabei die Schmerzen.

„Entschuldige bitte, Mutter. Es kommt nicht wieder vor."

Druella Black nickte. Sie würde wohl noch viel mit ihrer Tochter zu tun haben. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Abschlusszeugnis ihrer Tochter, das diese immer noch in ihren Händen hielt. Narzissa reichte es ihrer Mutter. Diese überflog die Noten und nickte dann zufrieden.

„Sehr schön. Dann solltest du ja auch intelligent genug sein, um deine Manieren etwas mehr hervor bringen zu können."

Das war nicht das, was Narzissa sich erhofft hatte. Doch sie nickte nur stumm.

Alleine in ihrem Zimmer machte sie sich erst einmal ans auspacken. Sie hatte sich auf zu Hause gefreut. Auf ihr Zimmer, ihre Eltern und vor allem auf ihre Schwestern. Doch nun war ihre Stimmung nach der mehr als eisigen Begrüßung nicht mehr so euphorisch. Es klopfte. Nach Narzissas „Herein!" betrat ihre älteste Schwester Andromeda den Raum.

„Schön, dass du wieder zu Hause bist!"

Sie begrüßten sich herzlich und nun fühlte sich die jüngere doch endlich zu Hause. Sie erzählte von ihren guten Noten und der großen Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts, dann berichtete Andromeda, dass ihr Vater wohl zurzeit sehr angespannt und geschäftig war. Außerdem verkehre Abraxas Malfoy ungewöhnlich oft mit ihm.

„Da geht etwas wichtiges vor sich. Ich bin mir sicher."

Meinte Andromeda. Narzissa runzelte kurz die Stirn, schallte sich dann sofort dafür, immerhin wollte sie doch keine Falten haben.

„Aber was nur? Ich kann mir keinen Reim daraus machen."

„Wenn es etwas wichtiges ist, werden sie es uns schon mitteilen."

Am Abend bekam Narzissa auch ihren Vater sowie ihre Schwester Bellatrix zu Gesicht. Es wurden nicht viele Worte gewechselt und so zog sich die blonde schnell wieder auf ihr Zimmer zurück.

„Wach auf, es ziemt sich für eine Dame deines Standes nicht, so lange zu schlafen. Außerdem haben wir mehr als genug zu tun."

Unsanft wurde sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Ihre Mutter zog die dicken Vorhänge mit einem Ruck zur Seite und sah Zissa dann missbilligend an.

„Na wird's wohl?"

So hatte sie sich das ganz gewiss nicht vorgestellt. Doch es war wohl besser das zu tun, was ihre Mutter von ihr verlange. Deshalb ließ sie keine Zeit verstreifen, schlüpfte eilig aus dem Bett und dann ins Bad. Sorgfältig erledigte sie ihre Morgentoilette und musste dann erstaunt feststellen, dass ihre Mutter immer noch in ihrem Zimmer stand und auf sie wartete. Verwundert blieb Narzissa stehen. Ihre Mutter begutachtete sie eingängig.

„Dein Make up ist akzeptabel, deine Haare allerdings nicht. Setz dich."

Narzissa wusste nicht, was das auf einmal sollte. Ansonsten kümmerte sich ihre Mutter nicht um so etwas. Doch sie tat, was ihr befohlen wurde und setzte sich an ihren Schminktisch. Sofort stad ihre Mutter hinter ihr und zog nicht gerade zimperlich an ihren Haare. Die jüngere verzog keine Miene, ließ Druella ihr schönes blondes Haar zu einer strengen Hochsteckfrisur formen.

„Gib dich nicht zu jugendlich. Du musst lernen so auszusehen, wie man es von dir erwartet, also Dame aus gutem Hause."

Als sie fertig war, schritt sie zu Narzissas Ankleidezimmer und holte zielstrebig ein Korsett und ein rotes Sommerkleid heraus. Sie selbst hatte es bis auf offizielle Anlässe stets vermieden, ein Korsett zu tragen. Es engte sie zu sehr ein. Doch ihre Mutter schien in diesem Punkt keine Gnade zu kennen. Sie half ihrer Tochter es anzulegen und schnürte es extrem fest. Zissa bekam kaum noch Luft.

„Du wirst es ab sofort immer tragen. Auch das gehört sich so und du willst doch auch eine gute Figur machen. Es hebt deine Rundungen hervor."

„Mutter, darf ich fragen, warum dir das auf einmal so wichtig ist?"

Fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Frag doch bitte nicht so dumm. Irgendwann musst du es schließlich lernen, wenn du einmal deinen Platz im Leben einnehmen willst."

Das war für Narzissa keine zufriedenstellende Antwort, doch das war sie von ihren Eltern ja gewohnt. Sie streifte nun ihr Kleid über und folgte ihrer Mutter dann hinunter zum Frühstück. Bei jeder noch so kleinsten Bewegung wurde sie ab diesem Morgen beobachtet. Jede noch so kleine Unaufmerksamkeit wurde kritisiert und sofort verbessert. Bei ihren Schwestern wurde nicht so ein Aufstand gemacht. Narzissa verstand einfach nicht, was das sollte. Doch jeder Versuch ihrerseits nachzufragen, wurde strikt abgeblockt. So vergingen die nächsten Tage und so langsam wurde es ihr fast zu anstrengend. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte schrecklich, da sie sich nicht einen kleinen Moment am Tag entspannen durfte. An den Nachmittagen bekam sie regelmäßig einen stundenlangen Etiketteunterricht von ihrer Mutter und musste ihr in diesem Zuge regelmäßig aufzählen, was die Pflichten einer Ehefrau waren. So langsam glaubte sie, dass etwas hinter dem ganzen Aufwand steckte. Und sie ahnte nichts gutes.

Dann ließ ihr Vater sie von einem Hauselfen in sein Büro bringen. In der Hoffnung, endlich Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen folgte sie ihm. Sie nahm auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz und blickte ihren Vater gespannt an. Dieser hatte die Hände auf seinem Schoß gefaltet und sah sie durchdringen an. Hatte sie etwas falsches getan?

„Ich habe mehr als erfreuliche Nachrichten für dich. Dir und damit auch unserer Familie wird eine große Ehre zu teil. Abraxas hat beschlossen, seinen Sohn mit dir zu verloben. Ich hoffe du weißt, was das für unsere Familie bedeutet."

Er zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, als hätte er ihr gerade mitgeteilt, was es zum Abendessen geben würde. Er nahm sich bloß eine seiner Zigarren aus der Schublade und zündete sie sich in aller Ruhe an. Auch Narzissa hatte sich unter Kontrolle und zeigte ihm nicht, wie aufgewühlt sie innerlich war.

„Morgen erwarten wir die Familie Malfoy zum Tee. Es ist von maßgeblicher Bedeutung, dass du ihnen gefällst."

Cygnus zog an der Zigarre und blies dann genüsslich den Rauch in den Raum hinaus.

„Solltest du das nicht, wird das natürlich Konsequenzen für dich haben. Ich würde dir also raten nichts falsch zu machen."

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

Eine andere Antwort hatte Cygnus nicht erwartet und ebenso wenig hätte er sie akzeptiert. Dafür hatte er seinen Kindern nur allzu oft eingebläut was ihre wichtigsten Aufgaben im Leben waren. Und da stand ganz oben auf der Liste, die Ehre der Familie zu wahren. Cygnus entließ Narzissa kurz darauf und diese eilte sofort zu ihren Schwestern, die beide in Andromedas Zimmer waren und sich angeregt unterhielten. Zissa platzte einfach herein und konnte nun ihre Aufregung nicht mehr zurück halten. Ihre Schwestern sahen sie verwirrt an. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und erzählte ihnen dann von ihrem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater. Beide konnten kaum fassen, was ihnen ihre jüngste Schwester da erzählte. Bellatrix hatte sich als erste wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Nun ja, es hätte dich wesentlich schlimmer treffen können. Immerhin ist er eine gute Partie und gehört dazu noch zur Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords."

Zissa zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es kümmerte sie nicht sonderlich, ob er dem Dunklen Lord diente oder nicht. Ihr machte etwas anderes viel größere Sorgen.

„Ich habe ihn aber doch seit unserer Kindheit nicht mehr gesehen!"

Nun war es Andromeda, die das Wort ergriff.

„Ich war mit ihm auf Hogwarts. Er ist sehr… imposant. In jedem Fall gutaussehend. Du wirst ihn ja morgen kennenlernen."

Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen, denn jede von ihnen wusste, dass es an der Hochzeit nichts mehr zu rütteln gab.

**Reviews wären toll ;)**


	4. Der Unbrechbare Schwur

Druella ließ schon den ganzen Morgen über immer wieder schallende Befehle im Haus erklingen. In ihrem Zimmer konnte Narzissa das geschäftige Treiben im Haus sehr gut hören. Es war noch schlimmer als dann, wenn gesellschaftliche Ereignisse in ihrem Hause stattfanden. Alleine daran erkannte man schon, wie wichtig dieser Tag für die gesamte Familie Black war. Einzig und alleine die jüngste im Hause war mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, als sich hübsch zu machen. Das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand klang wie Trommelschläge an Narzissas Ohren. Bald war es vier Uhr und Zeit für den Nachmittagstee. Nun kam die durchdringende Stimme ihrer Mutter immer näher. Noch einmal holte Narzissa, so gut es in dem Korsett ging, tief Luft, dann stand Druella in ihrem Zimmer und begutachtete ihre Tochter. Anscheinend schien sie ganz zufrieden, denn sie zupfte nur einige Strähnen zurecht und baute sich dann beeindruckend vor Zissa auf.

„Was sind deine wichtigsten Pflichten und Aufgaben?"

Wieder rezitierte Narzissa alles, was ihr von Kindesbeinen an eingebläut worden war. Ehre der Familie wahren, ihre Pflichten als zukünftige Ehefrau… Als die Tortur zu Ende war, begleitete sie ihre Mutter hinunter in den Salon. Ihre beiden Schwestern saßen dort bereits auf dem einen Sofa vor dem Kamin, in welchem zu dieser Jahreszeit natürlich kein Feuer brannte. Auf dem Tisch standen bereits Tee, Gebäck und das Geschirr bereit. Die blonde nahm auf der zweiten Couch Platz. Sie saß kaum eine Minute, da hörte man draußen Geräusche. Druella wirkte fast nervös, konnte dies jedoch gut verbergen. Sie warf ihren Töchtern noch einen letzten mahnenden Blick zu, dann schritt sie in die Eingangshalle, um den wichtigen Besuch zusammen mit ihrem Mann zu begrüßen.

Lucius folgte seinen Eltern nach drinnen, begrüßte dann erst Cygnus und gab dann dessen Frau einen höflichen Handkuss. Er hoffte, dass diese ganze Farce schnell zu Ende gehen würde. Außerdem graute es ihm vor dem Anblick seiner zukünftigen Braut. Die Worte seiner Mutter waren ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen.

„Hier entlang bitte."

Lucius sah sich noch einmal im Eingangsbereich um. Dieses Haus würde er gerade mal als akzeptabel bezeichnen. Nicht so, wie das Malfoy'sche Anwesen. Dann folgte er den älteren in den Salon. Mit abschätzendem Blick betrachtete er die drei Mädchen, die sich zur Begrüßung von ihren Plätzen erhoben. Andromeda kannte er recht gut aus seiner Zeit auf Hogwarts. Auch Bellatrix hatte er dort immer mal wieder gesehen. Doch die dritte Schwester kannte er nur aus seinen Kindheitserinnerungen. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass sie an Schönheit nur gewonnen hatte und nicht etwa aufgegangen war wie ein Kloß. Sie war ihren Schwestern überhaupt nicht ähnlicher geworden. Immer noch waren ihre Haare hellblond, sie hatten sich kein Stück verdunkelt. Sie war von zierlicher Statur und um einiges kleiner, als ihre Schwestern. Ihre hellblauen Augen strahlten aus ihrem filigranen Gesicht hervor. Sie gefiel ihm. Nun begrüßte auch er die Mädchen, zuerst die brünetten, dann blieb er vor der jüngsten stehen und gab auch ihr den obligatorischen Handkuss.

„Es freut mich sehr sie endlich einmal wieder zu sehen."

Sagte er galant.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Sir."

Ein schönes Stimmchen hatte sie also auch. Nun nahmen alle Platz, hielten Smalltalk und tranken Tee. Nach einiger Zeit räusperte sich Lucius.

„Ich hätte eine Bitte. Miss Narzissa und ich haben uns seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Dürfte ich sie zu einem kurzen Spaziergang durch den Park entführen? Ich würde gerne einige Worte mit ihr wechseln."

Er lächelte das Ehepaar Black charmant an. Diese schienen hellauf begeistert von seinem Interesse an ihrer Tochter.

„Nun ja, es ist zwar nicht üblich, dass die Verlobten vor der Hochzeit alleine mit einander verkehren, aber ich denke, wir können bestimmt eine Ausnahme machen."

Da auch Cassandra und Abraxas nichts dagegen hatten, stand er auf, half dann Narzissa höflich auf, bot ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie hinaus. Wie er feststellte, roch sie angenehm nach Magnolien. Eine Weile lang liefen sie schweigend neben einander her. Narzissa schwieg, weil ihr das ganze so unangenehm war, dass sie einfach nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Lucius war tatsächlich wirklich schön und schien auch sehr gute Manieren zu haben, trotzdem wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte, immerhin wussten sie beide, dass sie gezwungen sein würden, den Rest ihres Lebens mit einander zu verbringen. Lucius sagte nichts, weil er voll und ganz damit beschäftigt war, jeden kleinsten Zentimeter an seiner Begleitung genau zu betrachten. Sie hatte gute Maße, ebenmäßige Haut, große Augen, wohlgeformte Lippen und nicht zu verachtende Rundungen. Ganz nach seinem Geschmack.  
Sie waren nun schon ein ganzes Stück weg vom Anwesen und schritten gerade durch einen kleinen Hain.

„Sie haben also vor kurzem die Schule beendet?"

„Ja, habe ich."

„Und sind sie mit ihrem Abschluss zufrieden?"

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden."

„So. Dann muss ihr Abschluss wohl sehr gut sein. Gratulation."

„Er ist so gut, dass ich damit einen guten Start in meinem zukünftigen Beruf haben sollte."

Lucius lachte laut auf. War das ihr Ernst? Anscheinend hatte sie da etwas nicht ganz verstanden. Das war ja fast schon belustigend. Er löste ihren Arm aus seinem, packte sie fest am Handgelenk, zog sie herum und presste sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen nahe stehenden Baum, bevor er sich dicht an sie drängte.

„Meine Liebe, da müssen sie etwas falsch verstanden haben. Denn die einzige Tätigkeit der sie nachgehen werden wird die als meine Frau sein. Und seien sie versichert, damit werden sie vollkommen beschäftigt sein. Immerhin"

In diesem Moment kam er ihr noch näher, beugte sich etwas nach unten und hauchte ihr die folgenden Worte in den Nacken.

„sollst du mich doch beglücken."

Ein dreckiges Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, als er ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah. Doch Narzissa ließ sich von ihm äußerlich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, obwohl sie innerlich bebte vor Wut. Sie blickte den Mann, dem sie bis vor einer Minute noch gute Manieren zugeschrieben hatte, bloß trotzig an.

„Ganz, wie sie meinen."

Wieder musste Lucius lachen.

„Anscheinend muss bei ihnen vor unserer Hochzeit noch einige Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet werden. Gut zu wissen. Immerhin möchte ich mich ungerne später mit ihrem Unwissen herumschlagen."

Damit ließ er sie los und legte ihren Arm wieder in seinen. Narzissa ließ es widerwillig geschehen und begleitete Lucius zurück ins Haus. Dort hatte sich das Szenario etwas verändert. Ihre Schwestern hatten den Raum verlassen, die Damen saßen wie zuvor am Tisch und die beiden Männer standen mit jeweils einem Glas Cognac in der Hand mitten im Raum. Als sie das junge Paar bemerkten, wandten sie sich ihnen zu und wiesen ihnen an, sich zu ihnen zu stellen. Diesmal war es Narzissas Vater, der das Wort ergriff.

„Wir sind zu dem erfreulichen Beschluss gekommen, dass wir eure Verlobung heute bekräftigen und damit festlegen wollen. Abraxas hat sich dabei für einen ungewöhnlichen Weg entschlossen, den ich jedoch sehr begrüße. Narzissa, du wirst den unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen."

Jeder im Raum schien von dieser Idee angetan zu sein, außer Narzissa, die gar nicht begeistert war, jedoch wie immer keine Miene verzog. Als sie zu Lucius blickte, meinte sie sogar ein hämisches Grinsen aufblitzen zu sehen. Abraxas zog den Ärmel seines Umhangs ein Stück nach oben und auch Narzissa raffte ergeben den Ärmel ihres Kleides etwas hinauf. Hilfe suchend blickte die blonde zu ihrer Mutter, doch diese bedeutete ihr schlicht, Abraxas Unterarm zu umfassen. Zögerlich reichte sie ihm ihren Arm und sie umfassten einander.

„Wage es nicht, mich zu enttäuschen!"

Zischte ihr Cygnus zu. Sie nickte. Dann begann der Zauber. Ihr Vater richtete den Zauberstab auf ihre verbundenen Arme und sofort rankte sich das goldene Band ums sie.

„Schwörst du, das Wohl der Familie Malfoy über dein eigenes zu stellen, dich keiner deiner Pflichten zu entziehen und alles daran zu setzen, sie zu erfüllen? Schwörst du, dass du die Ehre deiner zukünftigen Familie schützen und verteidigen wirst, egal was es dich kostet und dass auch du ihr Ehre machen wirst? Schwörst du, deinem zukünftigen Mann zu folgen, hinter ihm zu stehen und ihn zu unterstützen?"

Ein großer Kloß steckte in Narzissas Hals. Ihr Mund war ganz trocken und ihr wurde etwas schwindelig. Die Blicke der anderen Anwesenden machten ihr mehr als deutlich, dass sie nur die eine Wahl hatte: Entweder sie würde das alles schwören und damit ihr komplettes Leben wegschmeißen oder sie würde sich weigern, woraufhin sie von der gesamten reinblütigen Zauberergesellschaft geächtet würde und von ihren Eltern grausame Strafen zu erwarten hätte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie Zissa sogar verbannen. Was war das schon für eine Wahl? Da blieb ihr wohl nur noch zu hoffen, dass die erste Variante vielleicht doch noch etwas gutes hatte.

„Ich schwöre es."

Damit hatte sie ihre Selbstaufgabe besiegelt. Das Band um ihren und Abraxas Arm löste sich auf und Narzissa blickte rundum in zufriedene Gesichter.


	5. Körperliche Angelegenheiten

In den nächsten Tagen kam ihr der Schwur gar nicht mehr real vor. Nichts erinnerte an dieses bedeutende Ereignis. Immer wieder betrachtete Narzissa ihren Arm, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte es ja gar nicht gewirkt… Aber bis jetzt hatte es auch noch keinen Anlass gegeben, an dem sich die Auswirkungen des Zaubers hätten bemerkbar machen können. Druella quälte Narzissa immer noch jeden Tag mit ihren Vorträgen und Übungen. Ihre Schwestern bekam Narzissa kaum noch zu Gesicht, da sie meist erst spät abends von ihrer Mutter entlassen wurde.  
Nach einer Woche bekamen sie dann erneuten Besuch. Diesmal kam Cassandra alleine. Diese Frau, die zu allem Übel auch noch ihre Schwiegermutter werden sollte, begegnete Narzissa mit solch einer unverhohlenen Abneigung, dass diese einen regelrechten Hass gegen die strenge Frau empfand. Sie wollte ihre Fortschritte sehen. Nun saß sie mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand im Salon und hörte Narzissa zu, wie sie den Ablauf der Festlichkeiten zu ihrer Hochzeit rezitierte. Gerade hatte sie geendet, da stellte Cassandra ihre Tasse auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und blickte ihre baldige Schwiegertochter durchdringend an.

„Es wundert mich nicht, dass sie gerade an dieser Stelle nicht weiter wissen. Hat man ihnen nicht mitgeteilt, dass ihre Pflichten für diesen Tag bei weitem noch nicht mit dem Ende der Feier beendet sein werden?"

Ein klirrendes Lachen, dass sich in dem großen Raum unangenehm ausbreitete, entfloh ihrem Mund.

„Nun, dann werde ich diese Aufgabe übernehmen."

Ein fast genüssliches Grinsen legte sich auf Cassandras Gesicht. Narzissa schluckte. Sie ahnte was jetzt kommen würde.

„Nachdem sie die Gäste verabschiedet haben, werden sie meinen Sohn in ihr neues Heim begleiten. Dort werden sie beide die Hochzeitsnacht vollziehen. Es wäre unverzeihlich und eine große Schande, sollte dies nicht geschehen. Und,"

Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wurde breiter.

„ich würde ihnen raten, Lucius nicht zu enttäuschen. Seien sie lieber gut vorbereitet, ein Malfoy ist sehr anspruchsvoll und reagiert gerne einmal ungehalten, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt."

Wie konnte diese Person es nur wagen, solch ein Thema einfach in dieser Art zu besprechen? Stand ihr so etwas überhaupt zu? Narzissa hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, da schaltete sich ihre Mutter ein.

„Cassandra, Teuerste, glaube mir, Narzissa wird Lucius nicht enttäuschen. Sie wird bestens vorbereitet sein und würde sich niemals wagen, ihm zu missfallen."

„Ich hoffe doch nur, dass sie nicht zu gut vorbereitet sein wird. Immerhin ist ihre Jungfräulichkeit Voraussetzung für eine Ehe mit meinem Sohn. Heut zu Tage weiß man ja nie."

Wieder dieser abfällige Blick, mit dem sie Narzissa streifte.

„Ich werde morgen einen Art vorbei schicken, der feststellen wird, ob ich nur meine Zeit vergeudet habe, oder ob es sich bei ihr tatsächlich noch um eine ehrbare Frau handelt."

Beinahe wären Narzissas Gesichtszüge entgleist. Einzig und allein ihre jahrelange Übung ließ sie die Kontenance bewahren. Wieder war es ihre Mutter, die antwortete.

„Ich versichere dir, dass meine Tochter noch Jungfrau ist. Sie ist in keiner Weise jemals einem Mann nahe gekommen. Doch wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dies zu überprüfen, werden wir dem selbstverständlich zustimmen."

Alleine in ihrem Zimmer ließ sie ihrer Wut freien Lauf. Mit aller Wucht schleuderte sie ein Seidenkissen nach dem anderen gegen die Wände, bis kein einziges mehr auf ihrem Himmelbett lag. Ihr Gesicht war gefärbt von Zornesröte und ihre Hände zitterten vor Aggression. Ihr so etwas zu unterstellen war das Unverschämteste, das diesem Weibsstück hätte einfallen können. Natürlich war sie noch Jungfrau! Sie hatte noch nicht einmal einen Mann geküsst! Schwer atmend und um Kontrolle über sich selbst ringend stand sie mitten im Raum. Das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Witz sein!

Als der Arzt am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag kam, war sie reserviert wie immer. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen begleitete sie den älteren Herren mit weißem Stoppelbart in ihre Gemächer. Er war freundlich, taktvoll und einfühlsam und machte ihr diese Demütigung somit erträglicher. Nach einer Viertelstunde war alles vorbei. Narzissa blieb unter einem Vorwand in ihrem Zimmer, ihr ging das ganze sehr nahe. Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Lucius nun wenigstens nicht der erste Mann sein würde, der sie jemals angefasst hatte. Wenn die kurzen Berührungen des Arztes auch ganz anderer Art waren, als die, welche sie mit Lucius teilen würde müssen. Bei diesem Gedanken kam ihr die Galle hoch. Nein, es war wohl besser, sich gar nicht erst auszumalen, was in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht geschehen würde. Das würde ihr nur schlaflose Nächte bereiten. Vielleicht sollte sie sich weigern? Ein schneidender Schmerz zwang sie in die Knie. Etwas hatte ihr wie ein Schwert in die Brust geschnitten. Mit zitternder Hand fasste sie sich an ihr Herz und zwang sich die vor Schmerz zugekniffenen Augen zu öffnen und nach dem Auslöser für diese Tortur zu suchen. Doch sie war alleine im Raum. Verwirrt rappelte sie sich langsam wieder auf, der Schmerz war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Sie schob es auf den Stress, dem sie die letzten Tage ausgeliefert war.

Als der von seiner Mutter beauftragte Arzt in Malfoy Manor erschien, saß Lucius gerade mit seiner Mutter in seinem Arbeitszimmer und sprach die letzten Vorbereitungen für seine Hochzeit durch. Er kümmerte sich nur um das nötigste, zeigte kein großes Interesse und sah das ganze als eher lästig an. Das es aber eine Feier sein musste, die alle anderen in ihrer Pracht übertraf, das war ihm wichtig. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy.

„Sorg dafür, dass sie adäquat aussieht. Ich möchte mich ungern für sie schämen müssen."

Er zweifelte nicht im geringsten daran, dass die bildhübsche Miss Black nicht sogar in einem Kartoffelsack noch zehnmal schöner als jede andere Frau sein würde, doch er wollte sich seiner neu entdeckten Schwäche für ihr Äußeres nicht hingeben. Er begehrte sie, konnte es kaum erwarten endlich vollkommen Besitz von ihr ergreifen zu können. Niemals hatte er eine Entscheidung so sehr begrüßt, wie die, ihm Narzissa als Frau auszuwählen. Ihm war es egal, ob sie intelligent, witzig oder tiefgründig war. Sie würde schließlich bloß seine Frau sein. Wenn er es wollte, musste er keinen Kontakt mit ihr haben, außer dann, wenn er mit ihr ein Kind zeugen wollte. Und dabei war ihm nun mal das wichtigste, dass sie ihn optisch ansprach. Natürlich würde sie ihn zu Banketts und dergleichen begleiten, aber auch dabei konnte eine Frau am besten mit ihrem Aussehen beeindrucken. Den nötigen Anstand sollte sie doch bei ihrer Erziehung mitbekommen haben.

Cassandra nickte als Reaktion auf seine Anweisung. Das hätte sie alle Mal getan. Auf dieses Kind konnte doch wohl kaum verlass in solchen Fragen sein. Nun kündigte ein Hauself den Besucher an und sie ließ bitten. Der nicht sehr große Arzt mit den kleinen Lachfältchen um die Augen betrat das Zimmer, vollführte eine kleine Verbeugung und begann dann mit seiner vollen, tiefen Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich habe nur die besten Nachrichten für sie. Das Mädchen ist noch vollkommen unberührt. Alle Bedenken waren unbegründet."

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Lucius Lippen. Eine wundervolle Vorstellung spielte sich in seinem Kopf ab. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, doch zum Glück nicht mehr lange.

Am Abend bekam er wie so oft Damenbesuch. Die vollbusige Brünette, welche er im Ministerium kennengelernt und direkt ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte, war seiner Einladung sofort bereitwillig gefolgt. Gerade hatte sie sich lasziv vor ihm entkleidet, während er zufrieden in einem Sessel saß und an einem Glas Cognac nippte. Nun stand sie vollkommen nackt vor ihm, sodass er sie in aller Seelenruhe betrachten konnte. Sie war keine klassische Schönheit, musste er sich eingestehen. Ihr Haar fiel glatt bis auf ihre Schultern hinunter wie Schnittlauch, ihre Bürste waren zwar groß, doch für seinen Geschmack nicht fest genug, sie war schlank und hatte lange Beine, jedoch war ihre gebräunte Haut nicht ebenmäßig. Es gab definitiv schönere Frauen, doch Lucius nahm auch solche Gesellschaft in Kauf, denn er liebte die Abwechslung. Nie hatte ihn eine Frau mehr als drei Nächte lang halten können. Warum sollte er sich auch mit einer begnügen, wenn er sie doch alle haben konnte? Nun stellte er das Glas beiseite, erhob sich und trat wortlos an die Frau heran, gerade so nahe, dass er ihr einen lustvollen Kuss geben und ihr dann befehlen konnte, sich auf das Bett zu legen. Als auch er sich entkleidet hatte, legte er sich zu ihr. Sofort machte sie sich daran, seinen Körper zu liebkosen. Er machte sich nie die Mühe, eine Frau in Stimmung zu bringen, außer ihm war gerade danach. Als er sie so über sich gebeugt betrachtete, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er darüber nachdachte, wie es wohl sein würde, Narzissas makellose Haut auf seiner zu spüren, die so viel schöner war als die seiner heutigen Gespielin. Schnell verdrängte er die Vorstellung, ansonsten würde er wohl heute zu gar nichts mehr kommen. Grob drückte er die Brünette von sich weg auf die Matratze und nahm sich, wofür er sie hergeholt hatte.

**Reviews? *lieb guck***


	6. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

„Wo haben sie es erworben?"

„Halten sie es für angemessen?"

„Beantworte gefälligst meine Fragen! Aber ja, es ist akzeptabel."

„Ich habe es angefertigt."

Ungläubig blickte Lucius Mutter die junge blonde Frau an, die soeben tatsächlich behauptet hatte, das Brautkleid, welches auf einer Kleiderpuppe mitten im Salon der Blacks aufgestellt worden war, selbst genäht zu haben. Selbst für eine Näherin mit Erfahrung, ob mit oder ohne Zauberkräfte, wäre es eine schwierige Arbeit gewesen. Es war ein wahrer Traum in Weiß. Der Schnitt war perfekt für Narzissas zierlichen Körper. Oben war es schulterfrei, bis unter den Po lag es eng an und wurde dann weiter, endete in einer langen Schleppe. Es war über und über mit feinsten Stickereien verziert und am Saum lief das Kunstwerk in zarte Spitze aus. Narzissa, die ihren Triumph über Cassandra innerlich auskostete, zog nun aus einer neben dem Kleid bereitstehenden Kiste einen Spitzenschleier, der das Muster der Spitze des Brautkleides aufgriff. Langsam fasste sich Mrs Malfoy wieder.

„Das ziemt sich für eine Dame von hohem Stande nicht. Niedere Arbeiten wie das Schneidern sollten sie nicht selbst verrichten. Wofür gibt es denn Personal? Das ist ganz und gar nicht akzeptabel!"

Immer noch ruhte der Blick der älteren Frau auf dem Kleid und sie schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. Ein weiterer triumphaler Höhenflug für Narzissa.

„Das darf niemand wissen! Sollte irgendjemand von dieser Peinlichkeit erfahren, werden sie nie die Gelegenheit bekommen, das Kleid zu tragen. Das verspreche ich ihnen."

Als Cassandra sich endlich verabschiedet hatte und Narzissa gerade behutsam das Kleid zurück in eine Kiste betten wollte, betraten ihre Schwestern neugierig den Raum.

„Wir haben heimlich gelauscht und gehört, was diese Ziege gesagt hat."

Andromeda verzog das Gesicht und verdrehte die Augen.

„Die ist vielleicht ätzend! Wenigstens hat sie erkannt, was für ein Meisterwerk du da geschaffen hast."

Zissa lächelte ihre Schwester dankbar an. Ein wenig Zuspruch konnte sie nach den letzten Wochen voller Vorwürfe und Verbesserungen nun wirklich gebrauchen. Bellatrix hingegen schien eher abwesend, mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein. Bedrückte sie etwas? Nun schloss Narzissa den Deckel der Kiste, deren Inhalt das kostbare Kleid war. Andromed ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken.

„Du arbeitest schon seit Jahren an diesem Kleid. Wie konntest du nur so genau wissen, wie es einmal aussehen sollte? Ich wär wahrscheinlich alleine schon mit dem Entwurf vollkommen überfordert."

Zissa zuckte mit den Schultern. Für sie war es ein leichtes gewesen. Irgendwann hatte sie es einmal im Kopf gehabt und dann mit der Umsetzung begonnen. Das Nähen war schon immer ihre Leidenschaft gewesen. Sie hatte sich die komplizierten Zauber selbst beigebracht und immer weiter verfeinert, sodass sie im letzten Jahr auch endlich die Spitze so formen konnte, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Es war seit Kindheitstagen ihr Wunsch gewesen, ein ganz besonderes Kleid an ihrer Hochzeit zu tragen und diesen hatte sie sich nun zumindest erfüllt. Nur noch die kleinen Perlenknöpfe auf der Rückseite mussten eine andere Farbe bekommen, sie waren einen Stich zu glänzend, dann war ihr Werk vollendet. Bellatrix riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Nervös lief sie im Raum auf und ab und blickte sehr angespannt drein.

„Was bedrückt dich?"

Fragte Zissa sanft. Als ihre Schwester ihr nun den Blick zuwandte, sah sich auch in ihren Augen, wie besorgt sie war. Normalerweise, wenn Bella etwas bedrückte, nahm sie die Sache sofort selbst in die Hand und regelte alles. Doch nun lief sie wie ein verwirrtes Tier auf und ab und schien keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

„Sie ist den ganzen Tag schon so!"

Warf Andromeda ein. Vor Anspannung fast zitternd blieb die Schwarzhaarige nun doch endlich stehen. Ihre Stimme klang leise und brüchig, gar nicht wie sonst, als sie sprach.

„Rodolphus… Er hält gerade bei Vater um meine Hand an."

Damit hatte keine der beiden anderen Schwestern gerechnet. Das war äußerst unkonventionell. Üblich war, dass die Eltern solche Entscheidungen besprachen. Die Betreffenden hatten kein Mitspracherecht. Rodolphus hatte Bellatrix schon während ihrer Schulzeit angezogen und als sich dann auch noch herausstellte, dass er ein ebenso treuer, wenn auch nicht ganz so fanatischer Anhänger Voldemorts war wie sie selbst, hatte sie sich insgeheim schon für ihn entschieden und ihren Eltern immer wieder positive Dinge über ihn erzählt, damit auch sie ihn in Erwägung ziehen würden. Weder Zissa noch Andromeda waren fähig dazu, etwas zu sagen, deshalb sprach Bella nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. Allem Anschein nach war sie froh, endlich mit diesem Geheimnis nicht mehr hinter dem Berg halten zu müssen.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen. Er wollte es unbedingt selbst tun. Versteh einer mal diesen Mann! Was nur, wenn er damit alles zerstört?"

Angst gehörte normalerweise nicht zu den Eigenschaften, die man mit Bellatrix Black in Verbindung brachte, doch in jedem ihrer Worte war sie deutlich heraus zu hören. Ohne lange zu zögern erhob sich Narzissa und ging auf Bellatrix zu, um sie liebevoll und beruhigend in den Arm zu nehmen. Andromeda tat es ihr gleich und so standen die drei Black-Schwestern einige Zeit schweigen und sich gegenseitig um armend da. Immer schon waren sie drei stets für einander da gewesen, hatten über alles miteinander reden können und sich immer vollstes Vertrauen geschenkt. Alle bedauerten es sehr, dass ihr Zusammenleben bald ein abruptes Ende nehmen würde. Dann waren Stimmen und Schritte zu hören. Augenblicklich ließen sich die Frauen los, gingen etwas auf Abstand, strafften die Schultern und setzten ihre undurchdringlichen Mienen auf. Kurz darauf betraten Cygnus und Rodolphus den Raum. Man konnte die Anspannung förmlich fühlen, doch die beiden Männer sahen zufrieden aus. Als der junge Lestrange Bellatrix dann fast unmerklich zunickte, konnte diese auch endlich wieder weiter atmen.

Die Hochzeit rückte immer näher und alle waren in das geschäftige Treiben mit eingebunden. Bellas Laune konnte kaum etwas mehr trüben und Narzissa brauchte für die Nächte einen Schlaftrunk, damit sie überhaupt noch ein Auge zu tun konnte, solche Ängste plagten sie. Andromeda hingegen wurde immer schweigsamer. Sie zog sich immer mehr zurück und wollte mit keiner ihrer Schwestern reden. Zissa vermutete, dass sie traurig war, da sie als älteste Tochter wohl als letzte heiraten würde. Doch alles kam ganz anders. Es waren noch zwei Tage bis zur Hochzeit und Narzissa erwachte, da etwas im Erdgeschoss geräuschvoll zu Bruch ging, begleitet von einem Tobsuchtsanfall ihres Vaters. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und Schlug die Decke zurück. Eilig stand sie auf, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und schlich sich aus ihrem Zimmer bis an das Treppengeländer. Dort hockte Bella bereits im Schatten und bedeutete ihr, leise zu sein. Schon oftmals hatten sie ihre Eltern von hier aus belauscht, da ihr Vater immer sehr laut wurde, wenn er wütend war und somit bis nach hier oben aus fast jedem Raum des Erdgeschosses zu hören war. Dieses Mal machte er es ihnen jedoch noch einfacher, denn er stand zusammen mit Druella mitten in Eingangsbereich, umgeben von den Scherben einer ehemals antiken Vase.

„Solch eine Unverfrorenheit! Wo hat sie das nur her? Wenn ich sie in die Finger bekomme, werde ich ihr diesen Unsinn ausprügeln!"

„Cygnus, beruhige dich! Bei diesem Mädchen ist alle Hoffnung verloren. Wenn sie so weit geht, wird nichts sie mehr zur Vernunft bringen."

„Dann soll ich diese Schmach auf meiner Familie ruhen lassen? Als hätte uns Sirius Verrat nicht schon genug geschadet. Ich schwöre dir, ab jetzt weht hier ein anderer Wind. Ich werde keinen einzigen Fehltritt mehr erlauben, von niemandem. Bis zu den Hochzeiten der Mädchen, verlässt keine mehr das Haus."

Damit schwang er seinen Zauberstab und legte einen Bann um das Anwesen, dass es sowohl Bella als auch Narzissa unmöglich machen würde, es zu verlassen. Schockiert sahen sich die beiden Schwestern an. In ihren Köpfen machten sie sich nach und nach einen Reim aus dem, was ihre Eltern da gerade gesprochen hatten. Bella bedeutete Narzissa, ihr auf ihr Zimmer zu folgen. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, konnten sie nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Was bei Merlins Barte ist passiert? Sie haben von Andromeda geredet, nicht wahr?"

Bella nickte.

„Es hat sich zumindest so angehört. Meinst du sie ist weggelaufen, wie Sirius?"

Ein großer Kloß schien in Narzissas Hals zu stecken und ihr wurde ganz furchtbar übel.

„Solch eine Dummheit kann sie doch nicht wirklich begangen haben!"

„Lass uns nachsehen."

Vorsichtig öffnete Bellatrix ihre Zimmertür und lauschte. Nichts war mehr von ihren Eltern zu hören. Sie vernahm nur die leisen Geräusche der Hauselfen, die anscheinend damit beschäftigt waren, die Scherben aufzukehren. Wortlos schlichen die beiden über den Flur, bis sie die Tür am anderen Ende erreichten. Innig hofften sie beide, dass sich ihr Verdacht nicht bewahrheiten würde. Doch als die ältere dann schließlich die große Holztür mit den schönen Blumenschnitzereien am Rahmen aufstieß, waren alle ihre Hoffnungen zerstört. Die Tür zum Ankleidezimmer stand sperrangelweit offen, einige liegengebliebene Kleidungsstücke lagen achtlos am Boden. Doch der Großteil der Kleidung war verschwunden. Durch die offenen Fenster kam die angenehme Spätsommerluft in Böen herein und bauschte die Vorhänge auf. Das Bett war unberührt, viele der Bilder und Erinnerungsstücke, die Andromeda sorgsam aufbewahrt hatte waren verschwunden. Nun war es traurige Gewissheit, dass Andromeda sie verlassen hatte.  
Den trostlosen Anblick ertrugen die verbliebenen Schwestern nicht und zogen sich schon bald wieder in Bellatrix Zimmer zurück. Dort wechselten sie noch einige Worte mit einander, bis sich Narzissa schließlich zur Morgentoilette zurück in ihre Gemächer zog. Der Schock saß tief. Das Andromeda mit den Ansichten ihrer Eltern nicht einverstanden war, dass hatte sie ja gewusst. Aber trotzdem hätte sie niemals gedacht, dass sie zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen würde, um sich dem allen zu entziehen. Wenn ihr Verschwinden überhaupt damit zu tun hatte. Zissa war traurig darüber, dass ihre älteste Schwester ihnen nicht genug vertraut hatte, um sie in ihre Pläne einzuweihen. Hinzu kam, dass sie ausgerechnet zwei Tage vor Narzissa Hochzeit das Weite gesucht hatte. Dabei hätte sie sich doch so sehr über ihre Unterstützung gefreut. Enttäuscht kehrte Narzissa zurück in ihren gewohnten Tagesablauf. Die einzige Reaktion ihrer Eltern auf das Verschwinden ihrer ältesten Tochter war eine langatmige Standpauke über Disziplin und Verpflichtungen, die ihr Vater vor dem Abendessen hielt. Die beiden Mädchen schwiegen bloß.

Als die Nachricht von Andromedas Verschwinden das Hause Malfoy erreichte, war Abraxas außer Haus. So nahm Cassandra die Nachricht zusammen mit ihrem Sohn entgegen. Selbstverständlich hatte Druella sofort eine Eule mit der Nachricht losgeschickt, wenn es ihr auch zuwider war, eine solche überbringen zu müssen. Doch nun waren die Angelegenheiten der Familie Black auch die der Familie Malfoy. Immerhin war durch die Ankündigung der Hochzeit zwischen zwei Sprösslingen dieser ehrwürdigen Familien die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten hochrangigen Zaubererfamilien auf sie gelenkt.  
Cassandra tobte vor Wut, Lucius nahm die Nachricht eher gelassen entgegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob unter diesen Umständen ein Zusammenschluss mit den Blacks wirklich ratsam ist. Vielleicht ist Narzissa ja genauso verrückt wie ihre Schwester."

„Mutter, solange sich die Blacks richtig verhalten und sich offen gegen Andromeda aussprechen, sehe ich keinen Grund die Hochzeit abzusagen. Und sollte Narzissa ähnliche Anwandlungen aufweise, werde ich sie schon unter Kontrolle haben."

Darauf erwiderte die blonde Frau nichts, doch man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass ihr diese Antwort nicht genügte. Wäre es bei ihr, über diese Angelegenheit zu entscheiden, dann würde sie definitiv eine andere Frau für ihren Sohn auswählen.  
Lucius hingegen würde nicht zulassen, dass ihn seine Mutter um sein Vergnügen mit Narzissa brachte. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er bei einer Dame ihres Standes nie eine andere Chance haben würde, körperlichen Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen, als dann, wenn sie seine Ehefrau war. Des Weiteren fand er ihre Gründe die Ehe nicht zu befürworten fadenscheinig.

„Ich werde mit Vater darüber sprechen. Du musst dir nicht die Mühe machen."

Abraxas war die Verbindung zur Familie Black äußerst wichtig und somit befürchtete Lucius nicht, dass er sich durch diesen unangenehmen Vorfall von seinen Plänen würde abbringen lassen. Das sollte ihm nur Recht sein.

**Reviews? ;)**


	7. Die Hochzeit

**Sooo, jetzt geht's zur Sache ;) Für Lucius und Narzissa wird's ernst. Ich hab mir wirklich Mühe mit der Hochzeitspassage gegeben, wollte dem ganzen auch einen kleinen magischen Touch verpassen. Ich hoffe, das hat geklappt… Würde mich sehr über Kommentare dazu freuen! Natürlich freue ich mich auch über Kommentare zum allgemeinen Storyverlauf ;) Ach ja, dann passiert natürlich noch was interessantes… Aber dazu später mehr :D Jetzt erst mal der siebte Teil! Viel Spaß!**

Ihr mittlerweile allabendlicher Schlaftrunk hatte sie sogar in dieser Nacht in einen traumlosen Ruhezustand versetzt. Das war schon wirklich bemerkenswert, da sie selbst ihre Nervosität kaum in Worte fassen konnte. Die Prozedur, welche sie noch vor wenigen Stunden überstehen musste, hatte dies nicht besser gemacht. Als Zissa gerade in ihr Bett steigen wollte, betrat noch einmal ihre Mutter ihr Zimmer. Sofort erhob sie sich wieder und blickte Druella fragend an.

„In der morgigen Nacht darfst du dir keine Fehler erlauben. Deine wichtigste Aufgabe wird es sein, deinen Mann zufrieden zu stellen. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, dass er wissen wird, was zu tun ist. Du wirst ihm schlichtweg gehorchen. Hast du das verstanden?"

In Narzissa verkrampfte sich alles, doch sie nickte steif.

„Des Weiteren sind deine Vorbereitungen noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen. Zieh dich aus."

Sie spurte ohne nachzufragen. Ihrer Mutter zu widersprechen hatte ohnehin keinen Zweck. Völlig unbeholfen stand sie nackt vor ihrer Mutter und bedeckte mit ihren Armen das nötigste.

„Ich warne dich, es wäre sehr unklug dich morgen auch so zu zieren."

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. Zissa schrak unwillkürlich zusammen, doch ihre Mutter reagierte nicht darauf, murmelte lediglich einige Worte und fuhr dann mit dem Zauberstab am Körper ihrer Tochter entlang. Narzissa verspürte ein leichtes Kribbeln und dort, wo der Stab die berührte, wurde ihre Haut ganz heiß. Immer noch verstand sie den Sinn dieser Prozedur nicht, doch als sie dann einen Blick auf die Stellen warf, an denen ihre Mutter bereits den Zauber gewirkt hatte, sah sie, wozu das alles gut war: Jedes noch so kleinste Härchen auf ihrem Körper verschwand. Druella führte ihren Zauberstab über Zissas gesamten Leib, unterhalb des Kopfes. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich bloßgestellt.

Nun weckte sie zum letzten Mal die schneidende Stimme ihrer Mutter. Sofort war Narzissa hellwach und öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Ihr Puls schnellte auch jetzt direkt nach dem Aufwachen auf eine unangenehme Geschwindigkeit und wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit überkam Narzissa die Übelkeit. Sie schluckte den säuerlichen Geschmack in ihrem Mund hinunter. Es war so weit.  
Die kommenden Stunden nahm Narzissa bloß getrübt wahr. Als wäre sie nur ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer in einem prachtvollen Theater. Sobald sie aus der Dusche kam, war sie umgeben von Menschen die an ihr rumzupften, ihr Stoff überstreiften und sie einschnürten. Sie selbst nutzte die letzten Stunden vor ihrer Trauung um sich zu sammeln. Dieses Schicksal war ihr von Geburt an vorbestimmt gewesen und trotzdem hatte es sie viel zu schnell eingeholt. Wieder zu sich kam sie erst, als sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Man hatte sie alleine gelassen, fertig angezogen, frisiert und geschminkt. So würde sie also vor den Altar treten. Das, was sie sah, entlockte ihr das erste Lächeln dieses Tages. Genau so hatte sie es sich immer vorgestellt. Alles saß perfekt und die Blicke aller Gäste waren ihr sicher. Ihr eigener Anblick half ihr, sich auf ihre Rolle zu konzentrieren. Bald würde sie die Frau des Erben des wohl mächtigsten Familienimperiums sein. Es gab bestimmt schlimmeres. In Sekundenschnelle schaffte sie es, einen sanften Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Ganz, wie es sich für eine Braut gebührte. Noch einmal kontrollierte sie ihre Haltung und war erstaunt, wie würdevoll sie doch wirkte. Dann verließ sie zum letzten Mal ihr Kinderzimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

Die Trauung würde in einer eigens für diesen Anlass restaurierten, alten Kathedrale auf einem abgelegenen Hügel stattfinden. Eine recht ausgefallene Ortsauswahl, wie Lucius fand. Aber extravagant sollte es ja auch durchaus sein, immerhin heiratete nicht irgendwer, sondern ein Malfoy. Die Gäste strömten bereits durch das große Eingangsportal hinein und auch Lucius hatte seinen Platz am Ende des Ganges eingenommen. Neben ihm stand Rodolphus, der den Part des Trauzeugen übernehmen würde. Seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern saßen in der ersten Reihe neben seinen Eltern, er hatte sie bereits begrüßt. Dann wurde es still. Die Gespräche verstummten, ein eigens engagierter Pianist begann Liszts „Liebestraum" zu spielen, das Portal wurde erneut geöffnet und Narzissa trat ein. Sein Trauzeuge zischte ihm ein anerkennendes „Nicht schlecht!" zu. Lucius bis eben noch aufgesetztes Lächeln verwandelte sich schlagartig in ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Umso näher sie ihm kam und er sie immer genauer betrachten konnte, desto erregter wurde er. Ihre makellose, elfenbeinfarbene Haut wirkte durch den weißen Stoff ihres Kleides noch heller. Er konnte nicht darum herum, sich erneut vorzustellen, wie er von diesem zarten Körper Besitz ergriff, jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut anfasste und sie sich unterwürfig machte. Der Anblick, den sie ihm in diesem Moment bot, so rein wie ein Engel, ließ seine Lust ihn fast übermannen. Doch er übte sich selbstverständlich in der ihm anerzogenen Zurückhaltung, begnügte sich damit ihre zierliche Hand in seine zu nehmen. Ihr Ausdruck war beherrscht, das gefiel ihm. Das Zeremoniell schien ewig zu dauern. Doch dann war es endlich soweit und sie sollten sich das Jawort geben. Er war gespannt, ob sie zögern würde, doch diese Blöße gab sie sich nicht. Sie beide beantworteten die Frage des Pfarrers mit einem Ja.

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

Das musste man ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Er legte seiner frisch angetrauten Ehefrau eine Hand unters Kinn, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie innig. Ihre Lippen waren voll und geschmeidig, zu gerne hätte er den Kuss voll ausgekostet, doch das erlaubte die Etikette nicht. Und so löste er sich widerwillig von ihr, ihren Geschmack noch auf den Lippen. Sie blickte ihn bloß durchdringend an. Dieser kühle Blick ließ die Leidenschaft noch mehr in ihm brodeln. Mal sehen, wie sie nach der heutigen Nacht dreinschauen würde, dachte er mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Wie er sie anblickte! Kannte er denn keine Scham? Am liebsten hätte sie ihm so richtig die Meinung gegeigt, doch das war undenkbar. Sie würde schweigen müssen. Voller Abneigung gegen den Mann, den sie ab heute ihren Ehemann nennen musste, ließ sie sich von ihm nach draußen führen.  
Die Feierlichkeiten fanden im Hause der Familie des Bräutigams statt, so wie es üblich war. Die gesamte Gesellschaft war mit Hilfe bereitgestellter Portschlüssel schnellstmöglich dorthin gelangt, hatte das Brautpaar gebührend beglückwünscht und sich dann auf dem weitläufigen, stilvoll mit vielen Blumen geschmückten Gelände verteilt. Narzissa befand sich die gesamte Zeit über neben Lucius, lächelte, redete nicht viel und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Die ganze Zeit über spürte sie die prüfenden, stechenden Blicke in ihrem Rücken, die von ihren und Lucius Eltern ausgingen. Niemals hätte Narzissa irgendetwas unpassendes getan. Alleine schon, weil sie selbst viel zu Eitel war, um sich irgendeiner Blöße hinzugeben. Der Abend zog sich bis spät in die Nacht. Zissa erlaubte sich kein Gähnen, obwohl sie durchaus müde war. Einerseits wünschte sie sich, dass der Abend endlich enden würde, damit sie schlafen konnte, andererseits war ihr durchaus bewusst, dass sie nach dem Ende der Festlichkeiten keinesfalls in ihr weiches Bett fallen und schlafen durfte. So sehr sie diese Gedanken auch quälten, der Ausgang dieses Tages war unausweichlich.  
Weit nach Mitternacht, die verbliebenen Gäste hatten sich im Festsaal an den Tischen versammelt und auch sie saß neben ihrem Mann am Tisch, ergriff Lucius urplötzlich ihre Hand und zog sie nahe zu sich. Den ganzen Abend über hatten sie kaum ein Wort gewechselt, nur dann, wenn es vor den Augen der Gäste unausweichlich war. Deshalb überraschte sie Lucius mit seiner Geste.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen, meinen sie nicht?"

Seine anzüglich klingende Stimme ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Diese Entscheidung liegt wohl bei ihnen."

Sagte sie kühl und mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Doch ihre Antwort schien den jungen Malfoy gar nicht zu interessieren, denn der hatte sich bereits seinem Vater zugewandt und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Daraufhin erhob sich Abraxas und bedeutete der Gesellschaft, dass er nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Nach und nach ebbten die Gespräche ab.

„Meine lieben Freunde, es ist mittlerweile spät geworden und wir sollten nun das Brautpaar nach altem Brauch verabschieden."

Es war üblich, dass die frisch vermählten das Haus der Festlichkeiten durch ein Spalier verließen, das die Gäste bildeten. Dabei verbanden die jeweils Gegenüberstehenden ihre Zauberstäbe in einem gemeinsamen Wunsch für das Brautpaar, der sich in einem goldenen Band zeigte. Somit wurde ein kleiner Bogengang gebildet. Auch an diesem Abend nahmen die Geladenen ihre Plätze in der großzügigen Eingangshalle ein und nachdem alle Zauber gewirkt waren, legte Narzissa ihren Arm in Lucius und schritt mit ihm unter den strahlenden Bögen hindurch. Sobald sie einen Wunschbogen durchschritten hatten, erlosch er, der Wunsch war auf sie übergegangen.  
Draußen empfing sie die kühle Nachtluft. Cassandra hatte ihrer Schwiegertochter bei einem ihrer Besuche mitgeteilt, dass sie nach der Hochzeit in eine andere Villa auf den Ländereien der Familie Malfoy ziehen würde. Das war alte Tradition. Wenn Lucius den Platz seines Vaters nach dessen Tod einnehmen würde, würden sie auch in das große Haupthaus ziehen. Ihr sollte das alles nur Recht ein, Hauptsache sie musste nicht noch ihre Schwiegereltern ertragen.

„Festhalten, ich appariere."

Schüchtern klammerte sich die junge Frau an ihren Mann, dieser genoss ihre Berührungen sichtlich. So nahe bei ihm, nahm sie seinen warmen Geruch wahr. Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen verstärkte sich durch das leidige apparieren noch. Vor Übelkeit schloss sie die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, blickte sie vom penibel gepflegten Kiesweg aus auf ihr neues Zuhause. Der Weg führte zu einer breiten Treppe, zu deren Seiten kleine Blumenbeete angelegt waren, in denen weiße und rote Rosen wuchsen. Zu Zissas Zufriedenheit gab das Anwesen von außen nicht den dunklen Stein preis, aus dem es gebaut war, sondern erstrahlte in hellem Weiß. Dies ließ das imposante Gebäude viel freundlicher wirken. Noch während Narzissa ihr neues Heim betrachtete, wurde sie plötzlich vom Boden gehoben.

„Wir wollen doch keine Tradition auslassen, nicht wahr?"

Begründete Lucius sein Handeln und trug dann seine Frau erst die Treppe nach oben und dann über die Türschwelle. Drinnen war es totenstill. Im freien war wenigstens noch ein leises Rascheln im Unterholz zu hören, doch hier war nichts mehr. Sie konnten sogar die leisen Atemzüge des jeweils anderen hören. Lucius betrachtete erneut die Blonde. Er hatte keine Lust mehr zu warten. Er schnappte sich ihren Arm und zog sie auf die Treppe vor. Zissa stolperte fast über ihr Kleid, strauchelte und bemühte sich dann Lucius nach zu kommen.

„Morgen können sie sich umsehen. Heute haben wir besseres zu tun."

Oben angekommen lief er im Eilschritt noch einen Gang entlang und öffnete dann die großen, hölzernen Flügeltüren an dessen Ende. Narzissa hatte große Mühe ihm in ihrem engen, umständlichen Kleid zu folgen und so verstärkte sich der Zug auf ihren Arm.

„Sie tun mir weh!"

Energisch versuchte sie ihm ihren Arm zu entziehen, doch Lucius amüsierte dies nur. Er zog sie mit einem einzelnen, kräftigen Ruck ganz nahe an sich und packte sie an den Schultern. Er würde ein Spiel mit ihr spielen. Vorfreude war doch die schönste Freude.

„Ich werde Du zu dir sagen, immerhin gehörst du nun mir."

Er grinste.

„Dir hingegen steht das nicht zu. Du wirst mir den nötigen Respekt entgegenbringen."

Narzissa rümpfte die Nase.

„Und ich verdiene ihrer Meinung nach keinen Respekt?"

Darauf hatte er gehofft. Anscheinend war die kleine doch kein Willenloses Püppchen. Das wäre ja auch langweilig gewesen. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Ich wüsste nicht, womit du ihn dir schon verdient hast. Wir werden noch sehen, wie viel von meinem Respekt du verdienst."

Er beugte sich an ihr Ohr.

„Erst musst du mir beweisen, dass du deine Pflichten gut erfüllst."

Ihr lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter und sie musste schlucken. Lucius ließ ihr keine Zeit um etwas zu erwidern.

„Was hat man dir über diese Nacht erzählt?"

Narzissas ganzer Körper versteifte sich. Sie versuchte nicht auf seinen Atem zu achten, der ihre Haut immer wieder streifte.

„Ich weiß, was von mir erwartet wird, wenn sie das meinen"

Sagte sie kühl. Doch auch wenn sie es wusste, änderte dies nichts an ihrer Angst und der Scham, die immer mehr Besitz von ihr ergriff. Lucius hingegen ging es ganz anders. Er musste sich zurückhalten um sie sich nicht sofort zu nehmen. Doch er wollte es noch etwas heraus zögern, um länger Spaß an dieser ersten Nacht mit ihr zu haben.

„Gut, alles andere hätte mich auch bestürzt. Doch ich bezweifle, dass du weißt, was auf dich zukommt. Denn du bist ja noch gänzlich unberührt."

Erneut näherte er sich ihr, strich über die unbedeckte Haut an Schultern und Hals, öffnete dann das teure Collier und die Diamantohrringe, legte sie bei Seite und stellte sich dann hinter Narzissa, die vollkommen bewegungsunfähig zu sein schien. Genießerisch küsste er sie im Nacken, hörte zufrieden, wie ihr ein überraschtes Keuchen entfloh und begann dann langsam die Perlenknöpfe des Hochzeitskleides zu öffnen.

„Du wirst Dinge spüren, die du noch nie gespürt hast. Dein ganzer Körper wird erst heiß, dann kalt, dann wieder heiß. Ein Kribbeln wird dich durchziehen, als würdest du unter Strom stehen. Du wirst mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen Kämpfen, gefangen zwischen Lust und Scham."

Er streifte ihr das Kleid ab. Bisher hatte er es vermieden mit einer Jungfrau zu schlafen. Warum sollte er auch, diese Mädchen hatten doch keinerlei Erfahrungen und waren ängstlich und verklemmt. Doch in Narzissas Fall erregte es ihn. Wenn er nicht wollte, würde er keine Rücksicht nehmen müssen, sie war für immer an ihn gekettet. Jedoch legte er es nicht darauf an, Gewalt anzuwenden. Ihm war daran gelegen, dieses Unschuldige Wesen in Wallung zu bringen. Er wollte ihr dabei zusehen, wie sie die Fassung verlor. Nun stand sie vor ihm, nur noch bekleidet mit Korsett, Slip und den zierlichen Schuhen. Ihre Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt, bemüht darum, die Kontrolle über sich zu wahren. Lucius nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie fordernd. Zissa reagierte unbeholfen, empfand sie doch Abneigung gegen diesen Mann und wusste doch zugleich, dass sie tun musste, was er verlangte. Doch ihr Mann ließ sich nicht beirren, drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein, zückte dabei unauffällig seinen Zauberstab und öffnete im Geheimen mit einem einfachen Zauber die komplizierte Schnürung des Korsetts. Als Narzissa bemerkte, wie sich das Korsett von ihrem Körper löste, wurde sie doch panisch. So sehr hatte sie sich einfach nicht im Griff. Ihre Angst nahm überhand, ängstlich hielt sie den Stoff fest und löste sich abrupt von Lucius. Bevor er etwas tun konnte, entfernte sie sich einige Schritte von ihm.

„Ich kann das nicht! Sie können nicht einfach über mich verfügen! Mit welchem Recht? Das hier sollte auch meine Entscheidung sein!"

Ihre Stimme klang tonlos und zitterte. Immer weiter entfernte sie sich von Lucius. Dieser blieb ganz ruhig, auch wenn seine Geduld an einem seidenen Faden hing.

„Du weißt, dass dem nicht so ist. Du bist nur eine Frau, um genau zu sein, meine. Hier geht es nicht um Entscheidungen, hier geht es um meinen Willen und die Erfüllung deiner Pflichten. Überspann den Bogen nicht."

Nun wurde er doch missmutig. Wenn sie nicht bald zur Vernunft kam, würde er nicht mehr so nett sein.  
Zissa quälte sich wirklich. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, einfach alles über sich ergehen zu lassen, doch das bekam sie einfach nicht hin. So masochistisch war sie nicht. Innerlich beschloss sie, sich zu nichts zwingen zu lassen, doch das war ein Fehler. Sobald sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatten, streckte sie erneut ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust zu Boden. Zitternd fasste sie sich an die schmerzende Stelle und rang nach Luft. Sie hörte Lucius gellendes Lachen.

„Für so töricht habe ich dich nicht gehalten. Hast du vergessen, dass du den Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt hast? Du hast geschworen, dich keiner deiner Pflichten zu entziehen. Wenn du nicht qualvoll sterben willst, dann stell dich besser nicht so an!"

Zielstrebig und entschlossen das zu beenden, was er unbedingt wollte, ging er zu ihr, zog sie am Arm nach oben, riss das geöffnete Korsett von ihrem Körper und stieß sie dann auf das große Himmelbett. Narzissa rang immer noch nach Luft und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Lucius kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sein Blick war auf ihre nun entblößten, wohlgeformten, straffen Brüste gerichtet. Langsam ging er auf das Bett zu, kniete sich breitbeinig über Narzissa und fuhr dann fast andächtig über ihren Körper. Er konnte keinen Makel erkennen. Selbst für ihn als bekennenden Perfektionisten erschien sie perfekt. Langsam entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder, sie atmete schnell, aber regelmäßig. Röte war ihr ins Gesicht gestiegen und ließ sie erregt aussehen, auch wenn sie eher daher rührte, dass sie sich bis vor einigen Sekunden noch unter Schmerzen gewunden hatte. Ihr Blick richtete sich nun wieder auf Lucius. Dieser machte sich an ihren Brüsten zu schaffen, massierte sie genussvoll und verteilte einige Küsse auf ihnen. Nun wieder Herr ihrer Sinne hob Zissa ihre Hände und übte sanften Druck auf Lucius Schultern aus, sodass er sie ansehen musste.

„Ich wehre mich nicht mehr, aber bitte, seien sie vorsichtig…."

Es kostete sie alle Überwindung, das heraus zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass Lucius sich nicht darum scheren musste. Sie würde auch sonst keine Möglichkeit haben sich zu wehren, wenn sie nicht sterben wollte. Er reagierte auch gar nicht darauf, zog sie nur in eine aufrechte Position und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Krawattenknoten. Zitternd machte sie sich daran, ihn zu öffnen. Als sie es geschafft hatte, öffnete sie auch bedacht langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, traute sich dabei kaum auf die dabei freigelegte, nackte Haut zu schauen. Doch Lucius kümmerte sich nicht darum, nahm ihre Hände und legte sie auf seine Brust, während er sich das Hemd komplett abstreifte. Seine warme Haut unter ihren Fingern fühlte sich angenehm an. Sacht strich sie darüber, spürte seinen Herzschlag unter ihren Händen. Doch dann schob er ihre Hände tiefer, hin zu seiner Gürtelschnalle. Es quälte sie, ihm gehorchen zu müssen, doch sie öffnete erst die Schnalle und dann auch Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Sie spürte seine Hände wieder auf ihrer Haut. Er umfasste ihre Brüste, strich spielerisch über ihre Brustwarzen, küsste sie im Nacken. Dann ließ er von ihr ab, stand auf und streifte sich die Hose ab. Während er sich auch daran machte, sich seiner Unterhose zu entledigen, zog Narzissa eilig die Haarnadeln aus ihrer Frisur heraus, welche ihr langes Haar oben hielten. Nun fielen ihre blonden Locken sanft auf Narzissas Rücken. Sie traute sich nicht, ihren Blick auf Lucius zu wenden, der nun vollkommen nackt war. Dieser erfreue sich in diesem Moment darüber, endlich die Beengung seiner Hose über seiner weit fortgeschrittenen Erregung los zu sein. Voller Vorfreude wandte er sich nun wieder seiner Frau zu. Wie schüchtern und unschuldig sie doch war! Das würde er ändern. Er nahm ihre Hand und lege sie genau auf seinen erigierten Penis. Sie wollte zurück zucken, doch er hielt sie fest. Genüsslich schloss er unter ihren Berührungen für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Er führte ihre Hand auf und ab, spürte ihr sanftes Zittern, dass ihn nur noch mehr stimulierte. Nach einer Weile ließ er sie schließlich los.

„Sei nicht so schrecklich prüde."

Bestimmend griff er nach ihrem Slip und zog ihn grob hinunter. Das gestaltete sich gar nicht so einfach, da Zissa ihre Beine verkrampft zusammen presste. Nun konnte er sie vollkommen nackt begutachten.

„Dein Körper entschädigt wirklich für die ganzen Umstände."

Ohne weiter zu warten, zwang er ihre Beine auseinander und fuhr mit der rechten Hand dazwischen. Sie zuckte zusammen, keuchte erneut. Mit der anderen Hand drückte er ihren Oberkörper auf die Matratze, während er sie stimulierte. Belustigt betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, dass zwischen neu entdeckter Erregung, Angst und ihrem Wunsch sich zu beherrschen schwankte. Dann ließ er selbst sich zwischen ihre Beine sinken. Mit ängstlichen, großen Augen sah sie ihn an, atmete flach und stockend. Vorsorglich, falls sie wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollte, presste er ihre Arme auf das Bettlaken. Dann küsste er erst ihren Bauchnabel, wanderte dann weiter nach oben. Als er ihre zarten Lippen erreicht hatte, versenkte er sich langsam in ihr. Ihr heller Schrei traf seine Lippen, als er ihr die Unschuld nahm. Auch Lucius war überwältigt. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Narzissa verkrampfte sich immer mehr, krallte ihre Hände ins Bettlaken und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Lucius bewegte sich langsam und regelmäßig, sodass sie sich auf ihn einstellen konnte. Seine Hände lösten sich von ihren Armen und wanderten über ihren Oberkörper, verweilten an ihren Brüsten, um am Ende wieder ihre Arme zu ergreifen. Zuerst war der nur dieser brennende Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib, doch umso länger sie Lucius spürte, desto mehr andere, mindestens ebenso intensive Gefühle kamen hinzu. Es verwirrte sie und sie wollte sich erst nicht darauf einlassen, doch als Lucius sich dann immer hefiger bewegte, seine Berührungen immer leidenschaftlicher wurden, konnte sie es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Zum ersten Mal ließ sie ein Stöhnen zu, ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich im selben Rhythmus wie er bewegte und sich seinen Berührungen entgegenstreckte. Als Lucius wieder einmal ihre Hände los ließ. Ließ sie diese über seinen Rücken gleiten und vergrub sie dann in seinen Haaren. Sie wusste nicht was sie tat, woher auch, sie ließ sich von ihren Hormonen leiten. Lucius betrachtete ihre Wandlung mit Wohlgefallen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, küsste sie gierig und biss dann fordernd in ihre Unterlippe. Ihr warmer Atem traf ihn, als sie erneut keuchte und ihre Hände krallten sich immer mehr in seine Haare. Auch Lucius wurde immer ekstatischer. Er dachte nicht mehr viel darüber nach, dass es für Narzissa das erste Mal war, sie stellte sich ja auch nicht im Geringsten so an. Von seiner Lust geleitet ließ er sich auf die Matratze sinken und zog seine Partnerin auf sich. Diese sträubte sich nicht, bewegte sich weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Lucius griff mit den Händen an ihre Hüfte und gab ihr einen Rhythmus vor. Sie ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm führen. Ihr wallendes Haar umrahmte ihr Engelsgesicht, das bisher bestimmt noch nie einen solch lustvollen Ausdruck angenommen hatte und Lucius genoss es, sie so ausgiebig betrachten zu können. Auch er bewegte sich nun ihr entgegen, stieß immer heftiger zu. Narzissas Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde immer heftiger, bis sich ihr Gesicht in Ekstase verzog und ihr ein erstickter Schrei entfloh. Lucius, von diesem Anblick derart erregt und durch das Zusammenziehen ihrer Muskel noch mehr stimuliert, ergoss sich kaum drei Sekunden später in ihren Schoß.  
Immer noch zitterte Narzissa leicht, doch in diesem Moment vor allem vor Erschöpfung. Lucius lag schwer atmend unter ihr, leichte Schweißperlen auf Brust und Stirn. Erschöpf ließ sie sich neben ihn sinken, den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Mit jedem Atemzug wurde ihr Kopf wieder klarer. Sie erwachte wie aus einer Trance. Sofort stieg ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und sie war froh, dass Lucius das nicht sehen konnte. Was hatte sie da bloß getan? Ihr Puls erhöhte sich erneut, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Doch als sie schließlich ihren Kopf hob, sah sie, dass ihr Mann bereits eingeschlafen war. Vielleicht war das auch das beste. Sie zog die Bettdecke über sie beide und ließ sich ganz dicht neben Lucius ins Kissen sinken, ihren Blick zu den drei großen Fenstern des Zimmers gewandt. Man hatte die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen und so konnte sie den Halbmond betrachten, während sie alles noch einmal in ihrem Kopf Revue passieren ließ. Die Scham über sich selbst überdeckte dabei jede andere Emotion.

***räusper* jahaaa, aaaalso, das war gar nicht so einfach. Ich wollte bei der Beschreibung der intimen Szene nicht soooo sehr ins Detail gehen, hoffe aber trotzdem an alles wichtige Gedacht zu haben. Ich weiß auch, dass es immer so eine Zwiespältige Sache ist, wenn man das erste Mal beschreibt. Eigentlich hat man ja nicht solch einen Spaß und zum Höhepunkt kommt man meistens auch nicht, aber sie schläft ja auch nicht mit irgendwem ;) Und die Szene ist maßgebend für die weitere Entwicklung ihres Verhältnisses zu einander. Dazu im weiteren Verlauf mehr ;)**

**Vielen Dank an alle, die meine Story verfolgen! Reviews wären jetzt noch eine super Sache! XD**


	8. Der Tag danach

**So, hat diesmal leider etwas länger gedauert, aber hier ist das neue Kapitel! Ich merke immer mehr, dass sich die Story in eine ganz eigene Richtung entwickelt. Das ist durchaus positiv! Während des Schreibens fallen mir oft ganz spontan neue Ideen ein. Gerade bei diesem Kapitel ging es mir so. Ich freue mich richtig darauf sie jetzt aufs Papier zu bringen und hoffe mal ganz stark, dass das nächste Kapitel auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen wird ;)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Wie jeden Morgen erwachte er zu früher Stunde. Auch am Tag nach seiner Hochzeit würde er die Arbeit nicht vergessen. Ihm war sein Erfolg wichtig, er strotzte geradezu vor Ehrgeiz. Daran änderten auch veränderte Lebensumstände nichts. Als er seine Augen öffnete, blickte er direkt auf Narzissas nackten Körper, die Decke war ihr im Schlaf verrutscht. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch aus ihrem ruhigen Atem konnte er schließen, dass sie noch schlief. Begierig strich er mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken, hinab über ihren Po und ließ sie dann auf ihrem wohlgeformten Schenkel ruhen. Dann rückte er mit dem ganzen Körper dicht an ihren heran und presste sich an sie. Der Geruch des gestrigen Abends hing noch sowohl an ihrem, als auch an seinem Körper und erregte ihn erneut. Von hinten griff er an ihre Brüste und massierte sie kräftig. Seinen Kopf legte er in ihren Nacken und biss in ihre zarte Haut.  
Narzissa schreckte keuchend auf. Erneut, wie schon in der Nacht zuvor, wurde sie von den Reaktionen ihres Körpers auf Lucius Berührungen überwältigt. Diesem schien dies nicht zu reagieren, ein zufriedenes Grinse zierte sein Gesicht, als er seine Küsse in ihrem Nacken noch intensivierte, mit zwei Fingern ihre eine Brustwarze umschloss und sie so reizte. Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort erneut genommen, sein bereits erigiertes Glied drängte ihn förmlich dazu, doch er durfte die Zeit nicht vergessen. Dafür war er zu pedantisch. Widerwillig ließ er von ihr ab, ergötzte sich jedoch an ihrem von Scham gezeichneten Gesicht, das sie ihm zeigte, als sie sich nun auch zu ihm umdrehte.

„Heute Abend will ich dich. Sobald ich nach Hause komme. Das Essen kann warten. Ich erwarte, dass du bereit bist."

Er zog er sie noch einmal eng an sich, drückte ihr einen harten, bestimmenden Kuss auf und ließ sie seine Erektion spüren. Dann stand er urplötzlich auf und begab sich in das angrenzende Badezimmer um seine Morgentoilette zu verrichten. Narzissa lag schwer atmend und leicht zitternd an der Stelle, an der er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Sobald er sie berührte, hatte sie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Langsam gewann sie ihre Fassung wieder, stützte sich erst auf ihre Ellenbogen und stand dann auf. Sie brauchte dringend etwas zum Anziehen und da sie nicht vor hatte wieder ihr Brautkleid, welches achtlos auf dem Boden lag, überzustreifen, würde sie als erstes in diesem Haus ihr Ankleidezimmer suchen. Sie wusste, dass ihre persönlichen Utensilien bereits hergebracht worden waren. Aus dem geräumigen Schlafzimmer führten drei Türen in danebenliegende Zimmer. Die Tür, durch welche Lucius so eben verschwunden war, führte wohl in ein Badezimmer, blieben also noch zwei weitere. Narzissa öffnete als erstes die Linke der beiden Türen. Dahinter befanden sich die Anziehsachen ihres Mannes, sowie alle erdenklichen Accessoires und eine beachtliche Ansammlung von Schuhen. Die Auswahl der Kleidungsstücke zeugte von seinem guten Geschmack. Er wusste anscheinend sehr gut, wie er sich gebührend in Szene setzte. Dann schloss sie die Tür wieder und wandte sich der Rechten zu. Tatsächlich war der Raum hinter der Tür gefüllt mit ihren Habseligkeiten. Alles war fein säuberlich sortiert und eingeräumt worden, sodass Zissa keine Mühe hatte, sich zurecht zu finden. Was sie nun suchte, war ihr Morgenmantel. Dieser hing, wie sie es gewohnt war, an einem Harken direkt neben der Tür. Sie zog ihn an und beschloss dann, schon einmal ihr Tagesoutfit auszuwählen. Nachdenklich schritt sie zwischen den Kleidern hindurch, bis sie schließlich fliederfarbenes Kleid mit weitem Rock und gerüschten, halblangen Ärmeln heraus zog. Als sie gerade passenden Schmuck und Schuhe ausgewählt hatte, hörte sie Lucius das Zimmer betreten. Er schien ihr keine große Beachtung zu schenken, zog sich direkt in sein Ankleidezimmer zurück. Zissa sollte das nur Recht sein. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und huschte ins Bad. Dort hielt sie vor dem Spiegel Inne. Langsam streifte sie den Morgenmantel ab, erwartete schon fast große Veränderungen an ihrem Körper, nach der gestrigen Nacht. Doch ihr Spiegelbild erschien ihr wie immer auszusehen. Und doch fühlte sie sich verändert. Sie nahm sich ganz anders wahr. Jede Bewegung, jeden Muskel, jedes Stück Haut. Wie konnte sie da noch unverändert aussehen? Doch so sehr sie sich auch auf ihr Spiegelbild konzentrierte, sie konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihrem Körper entdecken. So fand sie sich also mit diesem Gedanken ab und drehte den Hahn der Badewanne auf. Ein heißes Bad würde ihr gewiss gut tun.  
Während Narzissa im Bad war, hatte Lucius sich bereits angekleidet. Gerade war er damit beschäftigt, sein Haar zu einem Zopf zu binden, da fiel sein Blick auf das Bett. Dort auf dem Bettlaken, wo seine Frau gestern gelegen hatte, war ein kleiner Blutfleck zu sehen. Er betrachtete ihn wie eine Art Trophäe und klopfte sich in Gedanken selbst auf die Schulter. Beinahe hatte er daran gezweifelt, dass Narzissa noch Jungfrau gewesen war. Immerhin hatte sie sich keinesfalls so angestellt, als ob sie keinerlei Erfahrung hatte. Damit hätte er nie gerechnet. Doch für solche Überraschungen war er jeder Zeit offen.

Den Tag verbrachte Narzissa damit, sich das Haus sowie das weitläufige Gelände anzusehen. Alles traf ihren Geschmack, doch zu Hause fühlte sie sich nicht. Obwohl die Hauselfen sie bei jeder Begegnung mit „Herrin" und „Mrs. Mafoy" ansprachen, fühlte sie sich fehlplatziert in dem großen Anwesen. Im obersten Stockwerk, direkt unter dem Dach, hatte sie einen kleinen, hellen Raum mit wundervollem Blick in den prächtigen Garten entdeckt, der bis auf eine Couch vollkommen leer war. Erfreut hatte sie ihre Kleiderpuppe dorthin bringen lassen und einen kleinen Hauself mit besonders spitzen, großen Ohren namens Dobby beauftragt, einen kleinen Schreibtisch aufzutreiben, an dem sie Zeichnungen ihrer Entwürfe würde anfertigen können. Hier oben war es vollkommen still. Man hörte nichts von dem stetigen, geschäftigen Treiben der Hauselfen. Auf ihrer Erkundungstour arbeitete sie sich Stockwerk für Stockwerk nach unten. Dabei war es gar nicht so einfach, den Überblick über die ganzen verwinkelten Gänge des Hauses zu behalten. Sie entdeckte Gästezimmer, Badezimmer, Arbeitszimmer, eine Bibliothek, ein Herrenzimmer, einen Salon, die Küche, eine Vorratskammer, ein Musizierzimmer und einen Wein- und Champagnerkeller sowie eine Raum voller magischer Utensilien unter denen sich auch einige Schwarzmagische befanden. Von dem letzten Lagerraum führte eine eiserne Tür weiter in den Keller, doch diese blieb Narzissa auch nach Gebrauch des Alohomora verschlossen. Nachdem sie es aufgegeben hatte die Tür öffnen zu wollen, beschloss sie sich den Park genauer anzusehen. Durch den Wintergarten, welcher direkt an den luxuriösen Salon angrenzte, gelangte sie hinaus. Kieswege führten an romantisch angelegten Blumenbeeten, imposanten Hecken und marmornen Statuen vorbei, bis hin zu einem kleinen See, der in furchtbar gut gepflegtem Zustand war. Fast schon zu perfekt glänzte das Wasser ohne jede Trübung und leicht rosa Seerosen schwammen in perfekter Anordnung auf dessen Oberfläche. Als Narzissa näher trat, entdeckte sie etwas durch seine Schönheit noch unwirklicher wirkendes: Am Ufer des kleinen Sees tummelte sich eine Gruppe aus fünf schneeweißen Pfauen. Ungläubig schritt sie näher heran um die graziösen Geschöpfe näher betrachten zu können. Als sie gerade noch einen Schritt tun wollte, öffnete eines der Tiere den Schnabel und stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus. Sofort erstarrte Narzissa in der Bewegung. Sie wollte die Tiere keineswegs verschrecken. Wie wunderschön sie in ihrer weißen Pracht doch waren. Noch nie hatte sie vollkommen weiße Pfauen gesehen und sie musste zugeben, sie waren extravagant. Sie fragte sich, ob sie Lucius gehörten oder ob er gar nicht wusste, dass sie sich hie rauf dem Gelände befanden. Nein, unmöglich, solche Tiere hielten sich nicht zufällig irgendwo auf. Man hielt sie sich als Statussymbol. Langsam entfernte sich Narzissa wieder von den Tieren. Sie beschloss ihren Spaziergang für heute zu beenden und zurück ins Haus zu kehren. Es dunkelte bereits. Solange sie in der Natur war genoss sie die frische Luft mit jedem Atemzug.  
Zurück im Haus orderte sie einen Tee und begab sich in den Salon, wo sie in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel Platz nahm. Langsam nahm sie den Tee zu sich und betrachtete dabei die Portraits vergangener Generationen von Malfoys an den Wänden. Die Männer sahen bemerkenswerter Weise alle gleich aus. Blond, stattlich, gut gebaut, imposant. Die grauen Augen erschienen obligatorisch. Nur in einzelnen Gesichtszügen unterschieden sie sich. Das Aussehen der Frauen hingegen war unterschiedlich, obwohl sie allesamt außergewöhnlich schön waren. Würdevoll und voller Arroganz blickten sie auf Narzissa, als wollten sie ihr sagen, dass sie niemals in ihre Kreise gehören würde. Zissa seufzte und griff erneut nach ihrer Teetasse. Da hörte sie Schritte. Aufgeschreckt blickte sie auf die große Pendeluhr in einer Ecke des Raumes. Sechs Uhr. Sie hatte die Zeit vollkommen vergessen.

Im Ministerium war nichts los gewesen. Er hatte also einen gemächlichen Tag hinter sich. Lucius legte seinen Umhang ab, drückte einem Hauself seine Aktentasche in die Hand und fragte ihn dann nach Narzissas Aufenthaltsort.

„Die Herrin befindet sich im Salon, Meister."

Anscheinend hatte sie ihn am Morgen nicht erst genommen. Doch dieser Umstand verärgerte ihn nicht, er belustigte ihn eher.

„Fangt mit der Zubereitung des Essens an, in einer Stunde wünsche ich zu speisen."

„Sehr wohl, mein Herr."

Seine Schritte führten ihn direkt in den Salon. Als er sie in dem großen Sessel sitzend erblickte, konnte er nicht anders als zu denken, wie perfekt sie in eine solche Umgebung passte. Hätte man sie in eine Vitrine gestellt, wäre sie ohne jeden Zweifel als Kunstwerk betrachtet worden. Lucius mit seinem ausgeprägten Sinn für Ästhetik fühlte sich von ihr derart angezogen, wie er es noch nie von einer anderen Frau getan hatte. Sie erfüllte seine hohen Ansprüche, alleine ihr Anblick ließ Erregung in ihm emporsteigen.

„Guten Abend, Narzissa."

Zielstrebig ging er auf sie zu, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie hoch zu sich.

„Das verstehst du also unter ‚bereit'?"

Er grinste.

„Nun gut, wenn du darauf bestehst…"

Damit zerrte er sie herum und schubste sie auf die breite Couch. Narzissa hatte schon fast mit so etwas gerechnet. Eilig versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, doch Lucius fackelte nicht lange, kniete sich über sie und presste mit seinen Händen ihre Handgelenke in die Kissen. Mit ihrem üblichen gefassten Blick sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe die Zeit nicht im Blick gehabt."

Erneut versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, doch er drückte sie gnadenlos nach unten.

„Ich denke ich habe dir meine Absichten heute Morgen deutlich mitgeteilt. Aber anscheinend befolgst du meine Anweisungen nicht. Nun, dein Pech würde ich sagen. Dann musst du eben mit dieser Situation vorlieb nehmen."

Damit beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie begierig. Zissa erwiderte dies nicht, doch er begnügte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sich dies ändern würde, sobald sie wieder in den Rausch der Leidenschaft gefallen war. Nun nahm er ihre Handgelenke in eine Hand, um die andere frei zu haben damit er die Knöpfe an der Vorderseite ihres Kleides öffnen konnte. Freudig betrachtete er wie immer mehr von ihren Brüsten zum Vorschein kam, die durch das enge Korsett verführerisch hochgedrückt wurden. Voller Lust strich er über sie hinüber und verteilte dann einige Küsse auf ihnen. Narzissas Herz raste. Beschämt blickte sie immer wieder hoch zu den Portraits. Natürlich hatte keiner der Portraitierten den Blick abgewandt. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, sie alle sahen alle vorwurfsvoll zu ihnen herunter.

„Ich begleite sie ins Schlafzimmer, wenn sie das hier fortsetzen möchten."

Lucius lachte. Wie naiv sie war. Wortlos zog er sie hoch, ließ dabei ihre Hände los und streifte ihr das Kleid von den Schultern. Ihr schockierter Blick belustigte ihn noch mehr.

„Meine Teure, das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen. Außerdem sollte es dich nicht kümmern, wo und wie du dich mir hingibst, da du mir jederzeit und überall zur Verfügung stehen musst. Oder willst du etwa wieder eine dieser netten kleinen Herzattacken bekommen?"

Sie zuckte merklich zusammen. Es war mehr als demütigend für Narzissa keinerlei Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr zu haben. Wie hatte sie nur auf die Idee mit dem Schwur eingehen können? Doch jetzt war es für solcherlei Gedanken zu spät. Lucius hob ihre Hüfte an und zog ihr das Kleid nun vollkommen vom Leib. Wieder glitt ihr Blick zu den Portraits und dann, von ihrem Scham geleitet zu den großen Glasfenstern. Selbstverständlich war das Gelände so weitläufig, dass kein Nachbar, selbst mit Fernglas oder dergleichen ausgestattet, jemals hätte in den Salon schauen können, doch alleine die bloße Möglichkeit, es könnte sie jemand beobachten, ließ ihr schrecklich schlecht werden.

„Ich bitte sie, lassen sie uns einen anderen Ort aufsuchen!"

Er gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Entsetzt blickte ihn Narzissa ins Gesicht. Der Schlag hatte ihr Tränen in die Augen schießen lassen, doch sie hielt sie gekonnt zurück. Das helle Blau ihrer Augen sah nun nur noch etwas wässriger aus.

„Ich rate dir mich nicht noch weiter zu reizen. Es gibt keinerlei Grund für mich, irgendeine Forderung von dir zu erfüllen. Doch für dich gibt es genug Gründe mit zu gehorchen. Hat man dir keine Manieren beigebracht? Tu gefälligst was ich von dir verlange!"

Die Stelle, an der seine flache Hand auf ihre Wange getroffen war, färbte sich rot. Lucius betrachtete diesen Makel an ihr mit Abneigung. Wieso hatte sie ihn so reizen müssen, dass er ihre schöne Haut befleckte? Es war nur ihre Schuld! Grob entledigte er sich auch des restlichen Stoffes an ihr und entkleidete sich dann selbst in Windeseile. Bei Tageslicht gestaltete es sich für die immer noch schockierte Narzissa wesentlich schwieriger, Lucius an gewissen Körperstellen nicht zu betrachten. Doch sie wandte bemüht den Kopf ab. Doch dieses Mal wollte Lucius sie nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen. Er packte ihren Unterkiefer mit einer Hand und zog ihren Kopf hinab, sodass sie ihn betrachten musste. An dem verstärkten Zittern ihres Körpers konnte er erkennen, dass er den passenden Blickwinkel getroffen hatte. Zufrieden ließ er sie wieder los und brachte dann seinen Körper in Position zwischen ihren Beinen. Ihre zarten Finger umschlangen nach Halt suchend seinen Nacken und ihre so herrlich blauen Augen suchten den Kontakt zu seinen. Gefesselt von ihrem Bild drang er zum zweiten Mal in sie ein. Ihre Hände umklammerten ihn nun ängstlich, doch er wusste, dass dies bald schon nachlassen würde. Er begann vorsichtig sie zu lieben, liebkoste ihre Brüste, küsste sie im Nacken, wo sie so empfindlich zu sein schien. Bald schon vernahm er ihr erstes Keuchen, das ankündigte, dass sie sich langsam auf ihn einließ. Nun bewegte er sich schneller, saugte an ihren Brustwarzen und penetrierte mit einer Hand ihren Kitzler. Narzissa spürte erneut Hitze in sich aufkommen, gepaart mit einem nicht enden wollenden Kribbeln. Begierig nach diesem Gefühl schlang sie ihre Beine um seinen Unterleib und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich nicht wieder so schamlos zu verhalten und auf sein Spiel einzugehen, doch ihr Körper ließ ihr gar keine andere Wahl. Sie stöhnte auf, als er sich besonders tief in sie versenkte. Ihre Fingernägel hinterließen kleine Striemen auf seinem Rücken, dies stachelte ihn noch mehr an. Er löste sich von ihr, zog sie von der Couch auf den Kaminvorleger und brachte sie in eine kniende Position. Sie ließ alles geschehen, konnte sie doch sowieso nichts ändern. Trotzdem war sie nicht frei von Scham. Ihr Blick glitt immer wieder zu den Portraits, die nun unter einander tuschelten. Doch als Lucius sich erneut in ihr versenkte war nichts mehr in ihrem Kopf als das Verlangen nach ihm. An ihrer Hüfte zog er sie rhythmisch immer wieder an sich, seinen Blick auf ihren knackigen Po geheftet. Ihr beider Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde immer lustvoller und stärker, kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihren vibrierenden Körpern. Zissa warf ihr langes Haar herum, drehte ihren Kopf und verlangte nach einem Kuss. Lucius beugte sich zu ihr herab und erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch. Ihre Zungen umkreisten einander, als hätten sie es schon immer getan. Der Kuss war so intensiv, dass Lucius sogar für einige Augenblicke seine andere Tätigkeit vergaß und sich ganz auf ihn konzentrierte. Als sie sich dann aber keuchend von einander lösten, nahm er eilig seine Tätigkeit wieder auf.  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da ließ sich Narzissa nach einem halb erstickten Schrei nach vorne kippen und blieb keuchend auf dem weichen Teppich liegen. Lucius umklammerte fest ihre Hüfte, zog sie noch einmal ganz eng an sich heran, bis er dann auch kam.  
Nachdem Lucius ohne lange Erholungspause aufgestanden und aus dem Raum gegangen war, lag Narzissa sich selbst hassend auf dem Teppich. Sie ballte eine Faust um die langen Teppichhaare und schlug mit der anderen auf den Boden. Als ob es nicht schon Schande genug war sich diesem Mann hingeben zu müssen, ihre eigene Lust dabei machte diesen Umstand unerträglich. Doch sie zwang sich stark zu bleiben, nicht zu weinen und ihre Würde zu wahren. Beschämt rappelte sie sich auf und wickelte sich notdürftig ihr Kleid um den Körper. Beim hinausgehen hörte sie das Getuschel, doch sie brachte es nicht über sich ihren Blick zu heben und die Portraits zu betrachten, von denen es aus ging. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und fühlte sich trotzdem wie ein geprügelter Hund.

Später saßen sie beide in Abendgarderobe zum ersten Mal gemeinsam am Esstisch. Die Hauselfen hatten bereits aufgetischt. Lucius saß am Kopfende und Narzissa mit gebührend Abstand zu seiner Rechten. Beide taten als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Ich habe heute ihre weißen Pfauen bestaunt. Es sind wirklich herrliche Tiere."

Auf ein Gespräch hatte er keine Lust. Für heute hatte er genug von ihr. Er hob die Hand und gebot ihr herrisch zu schweigen. Dann aß er weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Narzissa war damit der Appetit vergangen. Sie pickte sich des Anstands halber noch ein paar Erbsen heraus und legte dann ihr Besteck zur Seite. Wenn sich ihre Ehe tatsächlich so gestalten sollte, dann würde sie erst noch einen Weg finden müssen um damit umzugehen.

**Bitte, bitte, bitte eine kleine Review? *bettel***


	9. Folgenreiche Versammlung

**Und weiter geht's ;) **

**Viel Vergnügen!**

In den darauffolgenden Tagen verwand Narzissa ihre Energie dazu, ihr Nähzimmer einzurichten. Sobald Lucius aus dem Haus war begann sie neue Stoffe zu ordern oder andere wichtige Utensilien zu besorgen. Das Haus verließ sie dabei nicht, sondern beauftragte stets Hauselfen mit ihren Wünschen. Lucius hatte ihr nicht gestattet sich von ihrem Privatbesitz zu entfernen und Narzissa wusste, dass sie als seine Ehefrau seine Erlaubnis brauchte. Die zwei Male an denen der Unbrechbare Schwur seine Auswirkungen gezeigt hatte, hatten sie vorsichtiger werden lassen. Auch wenn diese Regel veraltet war, zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass sie auch für ein Vergehen an ihr bestraft werden würde. Doch sie wusste sich eben zu helfen.  
Viele Stunden verbrachte sie an ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch, fertigte Entwürfe von Kleidern, Hüten, Taschen und allem was ihr eben noch einfiel an, verwarf sie oder bewahrte sie fein säuberlich in einer Mappe auf. Wenn ihr danach war verlegte sie ihren Arbeitsraum auch ins Freie. Dann ließ sie sich von der Schönheit und unnatürlichen Perfektion des Parks inspirieren, griff Muster und Formen der vorbeziehenden Wolken auf oder schuf Muster nach den Bewegungen des Wassers. Erst wenn sie mit einem ihrer Entwürfe vollkommen zufrieden war, begann sie ihn umzusetzen. Sie konzentrierte all ihre Liebe auf ihre Werke, denn sie wusste sonst nicht wohin damit. Bellatrix meldete sich kaum bei ihr, sie war viel zu sehr mit der Planung ihrer Hochzeit beschäftigt. Was sie aber fast noch mehr verletzte war, dass Andromeda immer noch nicht bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Als wäre sie niemals Teil ihres Lebens gewesen. Immer wieder fragte Zissa sich, wo ihre Schwester bloß war, warum sie sie nur verlassen hatte und weshalb sie ihre jüngste Schwester einfach aus ihrem Leben hatte streichen können. Sie fand keine Antworten darauf.  
Lucius verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Ministerium. Sie genoss die Zeit, wenn er außer Haus war. Dann fühlte sie sich fast frei. Sobald er zu Hause war, wurde die Stimmung steif und unangenehm. Sie wechselten kaum Worte mit einander, ihr Beisammensein beschränkte sich weitestgehend auf den Beischlaf. Wenn er sie ansah, konnte Narzissa eine Besessenheit in seinen Augen erkennen, die sie erschauern ließ. Anscheinend genoss er es, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Immer wieder überlegte er sich neue Möglichkeiten sie an ihre Grenzen zu bringen. Er spielte seine sexuelle Erfahrung vollkommen aus, gab Narzissa keine Chance sich an eine Situation zu gewöhnen, sondern war bedacht darauf, immer wieder neue Dinge von ihr zu verlangen und sie in Situationen zu bringen, in denen sie vollkomme überfordert war. In solchen Augenblicken übernahm er dann, nachdem er ihre Hilflosigkeit genügend ausgekostet hatte, stets die Führung. Sie war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert. Doch einmal an diesen Punkt gelangt, wenn sie sich ganz auf ihn einlassen musste, überkam sie auch jedes Mal die Lust. Dann war sie nicht mehr sie selbst.  
In diesen Momenten, wenn sie sich beide der Leidenschaft hingaben, ihre Körper völlig harmonisch ineinander übergingen, dann fühlte Narzissa sich Lucius nahe.  
Es waren die einzigen Minuten, in denen sie etwas gemeinsam teilten und genossen. Sobald es vorbei war, gaben sie sich wieder, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
Gerade schnitt sie mit Hilfe von Magie violette Seide in die richtige Form, als sie Lucius nach Hause kommen hörte. Wenn es spät wurde, öffnete sie zur Sicherheit immer die Tür ihres kleinen Dachgeschosszimmers, um immer gewarnt zu sein, wenn Lucius nach Hause kam. Eilig ließ sie den Stoff zu Boden fallen, verließ den Raum, verschloss sorgfältig die Tür und rannte hinunter. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihn nicht wie es sich gehörte empfing. Erst als sie die letzte Treppe, die direkt in die Eingangshalle führte, erreicht hatte, bewegte sie sich wieder in einem angemessenen Tempo voran.  
Er sah sofort, dass sie gerannt war. Er erkannte es an ihren leicht geröteten Wangen. Sie benahm sich wirklich wie ein Kind. Eine Dame rannte nicht. Missbilligend musterte er sie und wartete, bis sie sich zu ihm gesellt hatte, dann nickte er ihr lediglich zur Begrüßung zu. Außer beim Liebesakt gab es zwischen ihnen beiden keine Berührungen, nicht einmal einen einfachen Handkuss. Am Anfang hatte er bemerkt, dass ihre Hand ihm leicht entgegen zuckte, unschlüssig, ob sie ihm sie nun zum Kusse reichen sollte oder nicht. Nachdem er einige Male nicht darauf eingegangen war, hatte sie es dann aufgegeben. Warum sollte er ihr diese Ehre erweisen? Er besaß sie doch bereits.  
Narzissa vollführte einen leichten Knicks und neigte dabei leicht ihren Kopf. Wortlos folgte sie ihm in das Esszimmer, wo bereits das Essen aufgetischt war. Sie stellte sich auf ein weiteres, stilles Abendessen ein. Jedoch wurde ihre Erwartung nicht erfüllt, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit ergriff Lucius das Wort.

„Heute Abend findet eine Todesserversammlung statt. Du wirst mich dorthin begleiten, denn er verlangt danach, die zu sehen."

Erstaunt sah Narzissa ihren Mann an. Noch nie hatte er dieses Thema mit ihr besprochen. Nun gut, er hatte noch nie irgendetwas besprochen. Gerade dieses Thema hätte sie als letzten möglichen Gesprächsstoff gewählt.

„Darf ich fragen weshalb?"

Noch nie hatte der Dunkle Lord um ihre Anwesenheit gebeten oder auch sonst nur irgendein Interesse an ihrer Person gezeigt. Zissa konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er von ihr wollen könnte. Lucius tupfte sich mit der Seidenserviette den Mund ab, bevor er sprach.

„Ihm ist die Ergebenheit der Familie Malfoy als seine treusten Anhänger sehr wichtig. Er erwartet von dir als meine Frau, dass du zu seinen Ehren das Dunkle Mal trägst."

Damit hatte sich ihre schlimmste Befürchtung bewahrheitet. Sie wollte dieses Ding nicht auf ihrem Arm haben. Zissa hatte nie etwas gegen den Dunklen Lord geäußert, doch sie hatte genauso wenig jemals in Erwägung gezogen, sich seiner treuen Gefolgschaft anzuschließen.

„Aber ich bin doch in keinerlei Hinsicht nützlich für ihn! Er erwartet doch nicht etwa, dass ich durchs Land streifen und Aufträge für ihn erledigen werde!"

Das war wirklich zu absurd. Immerhin war sie nicht Bellatrix, die viel robuster und wagemutiger als sie selbst war. Lucius strafte sie mir einem bitterbösen Blick, der sie zum Schweigen anhielt.

„So etwas verbiete ich dir noch einmal zu äußern. Wenn er es von dir verlangen würde, dann wäre es selbstverständlich deine Pflicht dem zu folgen. Doch ich nehme an, dass es um etwas anderes geht. Du befindest dich durch deine Heirat mit mir in der glücklichen Position, einflussreich und mächtig zu sein. Wenn auch nur eingeschränkt, immerhin bist du nur eine Frau. Es ist seiner Sache nützlich, wenn du als Malfoy dich zu ihm bekennst und ihm die Treue schwörst."

Während er sprach, legte er erst das Besteck adäquat auf seinen Teller und faltete dann penibel genau seine Serviette zusammen.

„Außerdem wirst du die Ehre haben einen Part in der Erziehung meines künftigen Nachfolgers zu übernehmen. Der Lord legt Wert darauf, dass du dir bewusst wirst, was ein wesentlicher Punkt in der Erziehung des Kindes sein sollte."

Zissa schluckte. Vereinfacht hieß das, dass Voldemort sie unter Kontrolle haben wollte. Da war er ja nur ein weiterer in einer langen Reihe. Trotzdem graute es ihr davor, das Dunkle Mal wirklich auf ihrem Arm tragen zu müssen. Eine unwiderrufliche Verbindung.

„Es wird erwartet, dass du schwarze Kleidung trägst. In einer halben Stunde machen wir uns auf den Weg."

Kurz darauf befand sich Narzissa in ihrem Ankleidezimmer. Sie zog ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid aus edler Spitze heraus und während sie es sich überstreifte, dachte sie nach. Sie würde sich auch in dieser Sache zusammenreißen müssen. Sollte sie sich einen schwachen Moment erlauben oder gar das Wort gegen den Dunklen Lord erheben, würde der Unbrechbare Schwur wieder seine Wirkung demonstrieren. Egal in welche Richtung ihr Leben verlief, es schien stets eine Sackgasse zu sein. Sie bestimmte nicht mehr selbst wohin es sie verschlug, sie war der Laune und Gnade anderer schutzlos ausgeliefert. Diese Machtlosigkeit schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Doch sie würde sich keine Blöße geben, dafür war sie zu stolz. Sie richtete ihr Haar, trug eine frische Schicht Puder auf, legte edlen schwarzen Schmuck an und trat dann hinaus ins Schlafzimmer. Sie sah Lucius in der Tür seines Ankleidezimmers stehen, ebenfalls ganz in Schwarz gehüllt, mit einem langen Umhang über den Schultern. Da er ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte, konnte sie sehen, dass eine Strähne seines langen Haares unvorteilhaft über dem Haarband abstand. Unschlüssig ging sie auf ihn zu, überwand sich schließlich und griff nach dem Haarband um es zu öffnen. Er wollte schon erbost herumfahren, da spürte er ihre zarten Hände über sein Haar fahren.

„Ich möchte bloß ihren Zopf richten…"

Murmelte sie leise, fügte dann schnell die verirrte Strähne in den Zopf ein und band sorgfältig das Band darum herum. Die ganze Zeit über musste sie sich auf die Zehnspitzen stellen und recken, damit sie bis auf die richtige Höhe kam. Als sie fertig war, ließ sie von ihm ab und ging einige Schritte zurück. Lucius betrachtete ihr Werk kritisch, war aber dann doch zufrieden. Nun wandte er sich ihr zu, um dann doch bloß an ihr vorbei zu schreiten. Narzissa folgte ihm auf den Fuß. Vor dem großen Eingangsportal blieb er stehen und bot Narzissa doch tatsächlich seinen Arm an. Zögerlich legte sie ihren in seinen.

„Das wird unser erster Auftritt als Paar in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich möchte dich an deine Pflichten erinnern. Ich werde es nicht dulden, solltest du dir einen Fehltritt erlauben. Egal, was er von dir verlangt, du wirst es tun und zwar ohne Widerworte oder dergleichen."

„Ich denke, ich wiederhole mich, aber ich weiß sehr gut was meine Pflichten sind."

Dann zog er sie an sich heran und apparierte. Ihre Hand umklammerte seinen Arm, er zog sie mir dem anderen um ihre Taille an sich. Als sich der Strudel wieder legte, befanden sie sich auf dem alten Anwesen der Familie Riddle. Narzissa sah sich neugierig um. Hier wurden also die geheimen Treffen abgehalten. Lucius löste sich schnell von ihr und zog sie mit sich in Richtung des Hauses. Er hasste Unpünktlichkeit. Er sah an der Eingangstür eine weitere schwarz vermummte Gestalt nach drinnen verschwinden. Als auch sie beide endlich eintraten, vernahmen sie sofort die Stimmen aus einem der Räume, welche vom Eingangsbereich abgingen, erklangen. Leises Gemurmel. Zielstrebig führte Lucius seine Frau auf die äußerste linke Flügeltür zu. Dahinter befanden sich in einem großen Saal der wohl ein ehemaliger Salon war mehr in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten, als Narzissa es erwartet hätte. Sie sog scharf Luft ein, ließ sich ihre Überraschung jedoch nicht anmerken. Als wäre es für sie selbstverständlich, folgte sie ihrem blonden Begleiter durch die Menge, bis sie vor allen anderen standen. Zu ihrer Rechten erkannte Narzissa Bellatrix. Sie nickte ihr und Rodolphus, welcher neben ihrer Schwester stand, freundlich zu. Dann sah sie sich unauffällig im Raum um. Die staubigen, schweren Samtumhänge waren vor die Fenster gezogen, so wirkte der Raum noch düsterer, als er durch die altmodischen Holzvertäfelungen an den Wänden ohnehin schon gewirkt hätte. Vor ihr Befand sich ein einzelner, purpurner Sessel mit Goldbeschlägen an den Seiten. Wahrscheinlich war er für Voldemort vorbestimmt. Die Blicke der Anwesenden schienen ausschließlich auf ihr zu Ruhen, stellte sie fest. Und das dieses Mal sicher nicht an ihrer optischen Anziehungskraft, nein, sie beobachteten sie, weil sie wussten, was sie erwartete und hofften, Angst in ihrer Gestik und Mimik erkennen zu können. Doch weit gefehlt, Narzissa hatte sich gut im Griff und wirkte äußerlich selbstbewusst und stark. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete. Oft schon hatte sie bei Bellatrix und nun auch bei Lucius das Dunkle Mal gesehen, sich aber keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es auf ihre Haut gekommen war. Sie hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es einmal selbst tragen sollte.  
Es wurde still. Die Todesser bildeten einen Gang und auch Lucius zog Narzissa näher an sich heran, damit sie nicht im Weg stand. Wahrscheinlich bildete sie es sich nur ein, doch Narzissa hatte das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur um einige Grad sank, als der Dunkle Lord den Raum betrat. Sein Anblick, das schlangenartige Gesicht, die graue Haut, die knöcherne Figur, ließen ihr eine Gänsehaut den Körper überziehen. Als er an den Anwesenden vorbei schritt, verneigten sie sich und als er sich Narzissa näherte, knickste auch sie. So nahe wie er ihr war, konnte sie den modrigen Geruch wahrnehmen, der von ihm ausging. Wie erwartet nahm Lord Voldemort in dem Sessel Platz. Sein kalter Block streifte die Menge, er drehte seinen Zauberstab, mit dem er schon unzählige Menschen getötet hatte, zwischen seinen dürren Fingern.

„Ich danke euch für euer Erscheinen. Ganz besonders freue ich mich endlich auch Narzissa in unserer Mitte begrüßen zu dürfen. Dies bietet mir unter anderem die Gelegenheit, dir nun auch zu deiner Eheschließung zu gratulieren. Ich persönlich habe den Zusammenschluss zweier alter, reinblütiger Familien, wie es die euren ohne Zweifel sind, sehr begrüßt."

Narzissa knickste erneut.

„Ich danke euch sehr für euren Zuspruch und die Glückwünsche, MyLord."

Lucius Anspannung löste sich bei ihren Worten etwas. Es beruhigte ihn, das sie zu wissen schien, wie maßgeblich ihr Verhalten an diesem Abend sein würde. Auch er verbeugte sich leicht, als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung. Man konnte dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ebenfalls die Zufriedenheit über Narzissas wohl gewählte Worte ansehen.

„Umso mehr freut es mich, dass ich dir heute eine große Ehre erweisen werde. Es ist an der Zeit, dass auch du mein Zeichen trägst. Alleine deshalb haben wir uns heute hier versammelt. Lucius, einem meiner treusten Diener, seiner Frau kann und möchte ich dieses Privileg nicht verwehren."

Narzissa schluckte ihre Wut über Voldemorts unehrliche Worte hinunter, ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie gerne sie auf dieses, wie er es nannte, Privileg verzichtet hätte. Lucius hörte nur halb zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt seinen eigenen Gedanken. Er begrüßte es, dass Narzissa sich nun wenigstens gezwungener Maßen den Todessern anschloss, denn er selbst hatte sich tatsächlich der Sache voll und ganz verschrieben und wollte niemanden, der dies nicht hatte, in seiner Nähe wissen. Was er hingegen ganz und gar nicht gut hieß, war, dass man ihr nun das Dunkle Mal auf den Unterarm brennen würde. Es verblasste zwar mit der Zeit und leuchtete nur auf, wenn Voldemort sie rief oder in ihrer Nähe war, dennoch würde es ihr die Perfektion nehmen. Ein Makel würde ihre Haut verschandeln. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er eine Frau gesehen, die so vollkommen war, wie Narzissa. Genau das machte ihren Reiz für ihn aus. Es widerte ihn an, dass dies bald der Vergangenheit angehören würde. Doch niemals würde er sich gegen die Entscheidung seines Lords stellen. Noch nicht einmal jetzt.

„Tritt näher."

Narzissa löste sich aus ihrer Starre und ging auf Voldemort zu, bis sie kurz vor ihm stand.

„Dein Arm."

Ohne zu zögern, zog Zissa den linken Ärmel nach oben und streckte ihren Arm dem Lord entgegen. Dadurch, dass sie jeden noch so kleinsten Muskel ihres Körpers anspannte, unterdrückte sie das Zittern. Der Dunkle Lord legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf die Mitte ihres Unterarmes und vollzog dann den Zauber. Die Schmerzen, welche Narzissa ab diesem Augenblick litt, konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen. Ihr Arm stand in Flammen, die Hitze breitete sich schleichend in ihrem Körper aus. Der Schmerz nahm ihr die Sicht, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, unbekümmert geradeaus zu schauen. Ihr Arm pulsierte, in leichten Linien zeichnete sich das Dunkle Mal ab, wurde immer intensiver, als würde es aus dem Inneren ihres Arms herausbrechen. Innerlich schrie sie, tobte vor Schmerz, aber sie wollte nichts nach außen dringen lassen.  
Lucius konnte es nicht fassen. Sie stand reglos da, als würde ihr nicht unter Qualen das Dunkle Mal aufgebrannt, sondern ein simples Armband angelegt werden. Kein einziger Schrei kam über ihre Lippen, sie brach nicht unter Tränen zusammen, wie Lucius es schon bei vielen der hier Anwesenden gesehen hatte. Dabei war sie doch solch eine zierliche Person, sah so furchtbar zerbrechlich aus. Vielleicht verdiente sie sich irgendwann ja doch einmal seinen Respekt. Sie war zumindest auf einem guten Weg.  
Dann war es vorbei. Lord Voldemort nahm seinen Zauberstab von Narzissas Arm und betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. Zissa schaffte es irgendwie zurück neben Lucius, sie wahrte den Schein. Was danach geschah, ging an ihr vorbei. Sie merkte nur irgendwann, wie Lucius sie hinaus führte, sie dann fest mit seinen Armen umschloss und apparierte. Sobald sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, entglitt er ihr sogleich wieder. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag traf sie auf den harten Marmorboden, doch das merkte sie gar nicht. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz, endlich kam ihr der erlösende Schrei über die Lippen. Ihr Körper krümmte sich unter den bestialischen Qualen, am liebsten hätte sie sich den Arm abgerissen. Vor Anstrengung stand ihr der Schweiß auf der Stirn, sie zitterte unkontrolliert.  
Lucius Blick hing gebannt auf ihrem linken Unterarm. Es widerte ihn an, wie sie aussah. Nun gab es nichts besonderes mehr an dieser Frau, sie war nun ganz gewöhnlich. Angeekelt wand er sich ab und rief zwei Hauselfen.

„Versorgt ihre Wunde, bringt sie in ein Gästezimmer und sorgt dafür, dass sie mich nicht stört."

Damit begab er sich zu Bett.  
Die Hauselfen nahmen sich Narzissa an, legten sie umsorgend in ein Gästebett und trugen dann schmerzlindernde Tinkturen auf ihre Wunde, bevor sie sie verbanden. Doch ihre Schreie, ihr gequältes Keuchen verebbten nicht. Die Hauselfen wussten was sie erwartete, wenn sie den Zorn ihres Herrn auf sich zogen.

„Er hat gesagt, sie soll nicht stören."

„Aber was sollen wir tun? Sie ist unsere Herrin!"

„Wir dürfen ihn nicht verärgern, er hat das Vorrecht."

Betrübt ließ der eine Hauself einen Seidenschal erscheinen, dann beugte er sich über Narzissa.

„Verzeiht mir bitte."

Er steckte ihr das Tuch in den Mund, sodass es ihre Schreie erstickte. Die ganze, furchtbare Nacht über verweilten die beiden Elfen an ihrer Seite und so waren sie die einzigen, die ihre Herrin weinen sahen.

**Ich weiß ja wie es ist, wenn man nicht so viel Zeit hat, etc…, aber ich würde mich doch so sehr über jede noch so kleine Review freuen! Bitte fasst euch doch ein Herz! ;)**


	10. Betrug und Hilfe

**Entschuldigt bitte, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Bei mir fängt jetzt das erste Semester an und es gibt soooo viel zu tun! Neue Wohnung, neue Leute, neue Umgebung, das ganze Studium… Aber das Warten hat sich gelohnt, denn dafür gibt es jetzt ein gaaaaaaaaaaanz langes Kapitel.**

**Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem 10. Kapitel!**

Es dauerte fünf Tage, bis Narzissa endlich wieder richtig zu sich kam. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie geglüht vor hohem Fieber. Lucius hatte stets einen Umweg um ihr Zimmer gemacht, war schlecht gelaunt und durch und durch unausgeglichen. Er scheute den Anblick seiner Frau. Ihm wurde alleine schon bei dem Gedanken an ihre entstellte Schönheit übel. Er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass jeglicher Reiz der für ihn von ihr ausging, mit einem Schlag verschwunden war. Dieser Fakt löste eine ihm bis Dato unbekannte Wut in ihm aus. Da er sich nicht anders zu beruhigen wusste, tat er das, was er immer tat, wenn er unzufrieden war. Er suchte sich eine Gespielin. Ein schlechtes Gewissen seiner Frau gegenüber kam ihm noch nicht einmal in den Sinn, in gehobenen Kreisen war solch ein Verhalten durchaus üblich. Schon am zweiten Abend nach der Versammlung, brachte er die erste mit nach Hause. Er hatte sie einfach in der Winkelgasse aufgegriffen. Sie machte einen guten Eindruck, sah ansehnlich aus und war durchaus willig ihm ohne große Fragen das zu geben, was er wollte. Sie erfüllte demnach alle seine Kriterien. Mädchen für eine Nacht führte er in der Regel auf ein Gästezimmer. Ihm war es zu wider, sie in dem Bett zu wissen, in dem er die meisten Nächte verbrachte. Dafür waren sie einfach nicht würdig. Als er sich über seine neuste Errungenschaft hermachte, musste er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass es ihn nicht mehr so erfüllte, geschweige denn Befriedigte, wie es ihn früher hatte. Nachher war er nur noch mürrischer und schickte das Mädchen mit kargen, unfreundlichen Worten hinaus. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie einfach nicht sein Typ gewesen war und versuchte es am nächsten Tag erneut. Kurzzeitige Erleichterung, mehr nicht. Auch am fünften Tag hatte er eine Begleitung mit nach Hause genommen.  
Narzissa war hungrig wie ein frisch geschlüpftes Küken. Ihr Magen krampfte sogar schon. Vielleicht war es dieses Gefühl und die damit einhergehende Übelkeit, vielleicht auch das gesunkene Fieber, das sie aufwachen ließ. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen nahm sie ihre Umgebung wider richtig wahr, konnte einen schwachen Blick hinaus in den Sternenhimmel wagen, vor dem, von der Nacht gänzlich grau gefärbt, einige Blätter zu Boden schwebten. Es war Herbst geworden, fast schon Winter. Vorsichtig stützte sie sich auf die Ellenbogen und zog sich in eine sitzende Position. Dabei durchfuhr ein jäher Schmerz ihren linken Unterarm. Voller Missgunst blickte sie auf das Dunkle Mal. Doch aller Hass brachte nichts, er machte es nur unerträglicher. Mit schwacher Stimme verlangte sie nach einem Hauself. Sofort erschien Dobby mit einem ‚Plopp'.

„Sie wünschen?"

„Etwas zu Essen. Obst, ein wenig Brot. Und Tee."

Dobby nickte, verneigte sich leicht und verschwand dann mit einem erneuten ‚Plopp'. Wenn sie etwas im Magen hatte, würde es ihr sicherlich sofort besser gehen. Zissa schien erst nach und nach ihre Umgebung wahr zu nehmen. Alle Eindrücke auf einmal waren wohl zu viel für einen Körper, der fast eine ganze Woche lang mit sich selbst gekämpft hatte. Erst jetzt nahm sie die Geräusche wahr, die aus einem der benachbarten Zimmer zu kommen schienen. Keuchen, schwerer Atem, heisere Schreie. Narzissa war wie erstarrt, sie hörte auf zu atmen, verkrampfte ihre Hände und presste die Augen zusammen. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit holte sie keuchend Luft. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das durfte er nicht tun! Auf einmal kehrten ihre Kräfte zurück, sie warf die Bettdecke zurück und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Als sie aufstand, wäre sie beinahe zurückgekippt, doch ihr unbändiger Wille, herauszufinden was dort vor sich ging, ließ sie weiter schreiten. Es bedurfte eigentlich keiner Vergewisserung, doch sie wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Für sie stellte es keine Schwierigkeit da, den genauen Aufenthaltsort der sich Liebenden herauszufinden, denn der Geräuschpegel war ein unfehlbarer Wegweiser. Nun stand sie vor der Tür, hinter der sie wusste, dass ihr Ehemann eine andere beglückte. Mit zitternder Hand und halb ohnmächtig vor Schwindel öffnete sie die Tür. Ihre Seele schien bei dem Bild, das sich ihr bot, in tausende kleine Scherben zu zerspringen. Lucius lag auf dem Rücken, auf ihm saß eine ihr unbekannte Frau, die sich in ihrer Ekstase wild bewegte. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu der Frau, dessen Ehemann sie ihr unrechtmäßig nahm. Lucius hingegen konnte Narzissa sehen. Er hatte die Tür vernommen, war doch sowieso nicht auf den eigentlichen Akt konzentriert gewesen. Nun blickte er sie aus seinen starren, emotionslosen Augen an. Narzissa ertrug den Anblick nicht mehr, senkte den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Plötzlich schien alle Kraft in ihr wie verflogen, sie fühlte sich elend, zu tiefst erniedrigt, gedemütigt und… wertlos. Sie schwankte unbeholfen zurück, prallte dabei immer wieder gegen die Wände, den Türrahmen und schließlich den Bettpfosten in dem Zimmer, aus dem sie gekommen war. Warum befand sie sich eigentlich dort? Wieso hatte man sie nicht in ihr Schlafzimmer gebracht? Sie ahnte die Antwort, besaß aber nicht die Kraft, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie ließ sich vorne über aufs Bett fallen, lag dort mit immer noch vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten. Es war nicht ihre Art zu weinen, sie mochte es nicht sonderlich, doch sie schien an ihre Grenzen zu stoßen. Monoton widerholte sie beruhigende Worte in ihrem Kopf, rief sich selbst zur Vernunft. Er war ihr keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig. Sie hatten sich einander nie verpflichtet. Es war bloß eine arrangierte Ehe. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ihre Tränen langsam verebbten, der salzige Geschmack auf ihren Lippen blieb. Erneut richtete sie sich auf, bemerkte das Tablett mit Essen, welches neben ihrem Bett stand und griff nach einem Apfel. Sie musste zu Kräften kommen, wieder ganz sie selbst werden. Sie durfte nicht ihre Selbstachtung verlieren. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass ihr Mann sie betrog, sie hatte getan, was er wollte. Es war im Grunde auch nicht schlimm, solange er kein uneheliches Kind zeugte. Doch sie schätzte Lucius so verantwortungsbewusst ein, dass er selbst davor zurückschrecken würde. In seinem eigenen Interesse.  
Was bei Merlins Barte hatte sie hier zu suchen gehabt? Fahrig fuhr sich Lucius durch die Haare, während er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Die Frau, von der er noch nicht einmal den Namen wusste, hatte er bereits hinaus gebracht. Narzissa hatte ihm gründlich den Spaß verdorben. Er bekam ihren Blick einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, es schien, als habe er sich auf seiner Netzhaut eingebrannt. Wütend schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu. Plötzlich hatte sie im Türrahmen gestanden, ihr langes Haar offen und wirr, am Körper ein cremefarbenes Nachthemd. Wie eine Erscheinung. Selbst in diesem Zustand war sie tausendmal schöner als jede andere Frau. Doch trotzdem schenkte er ihr keine weitere Beachtung, sie durfte ihn nicht so beeinflussen. Dazu sollte sie auch eigentlich nicht mehr in der Lage sein. Schnell hatte er sich das Bild in Erinnerung gerufen, wie sie sich vor Schmerzen entstellt und mit verunstaltetem Arm auf dem Marmorboden der Eingangshalle gewunden hatte. Dann hatte er das Liebesspiel vollendet. Doch nun ging es ihm wie schon so oft. Er fühlte kaum die erlösende Befriedigung, war immer noch unausgeglichen und unzufrieden. Mürrisch begab er sich ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag schaffte es Narzissa ins Bad. Sie badete, nahm sie viel Zeit für ihre Körperpflege, ging dabei jedoch besonders vorsichtig mit ihrem geschundenen Arm um. Nachdem sie sich sorgsam abgetrocknet hatte, cremte sie sich mit einer eigens für sie hergestellten Körperbutter ein, die herrlich nach Magnolien duftete. Sie hasste raue Stellen an ihrem Körper und so sorgte sie durch die Verwendung verschiedener Cremes und Öle dafür, dass alles an ihr weich und geschmeidig war. In solchen Dingen konnte man sie durchaus als penibel bezeichnen. Auch die Pflege ihrer Haare lag ihr am Herzen. Es kam nicht selten vor dass sie nach dem Trocknen jede einzelne Strähne noch einmal einzeln mit Hilfe der Magie formte, bis jedes noch so kleine Härchen perfekt lag. An diesem Tag vollführte sie diese Prozedur ein weiteres Mal. Das Blond ihrer Haare glänzte, sie fielen in großen Locken weich über ihre zarten Schultern. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Was hatte die Frau, die sie gestern Nacht mit ihrem Mann hatte schlafen sehen, was sie ihm nicht zu bieten hatte? Größere Brüste? Eine schmalere Taille? Es war zwecklos, darüber nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich genügte sie ihm einfach nicht.  
In den kleinen Kleiderschrank im Gästezimmer, waren einige ihrer Kleider gebracht worden. Wie immer legte sie leidgeprüft ihr verhasstes Korsett an, schnürte es so gut sie konnte, bevor sie sich ein dunkelblaues Chiffonkleid überzog. Nach der letzten Nacht musste sie wirklich alle Register ziehen, um sich ein wenig Selbstbewusstsein zu bewahren.  
Außerdem hatte sie sich für heute etwas vorgenommen. Sie musste hinaus. Etwas anderes sehen, sich ablenken. Ein Blick auf das Datum hatte ihr Verraten, dass es nur noch wenige Wochen bis Weihnachten Waren. Wie es wohl sein würde, ihr Weihnachtsfest? Sie wollte mit Lucius darüber sprechen und ihn um Erlaubnis bitten, einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machen zu dürfen. Was für eine Schmach, jemanden um die einfache Erlaubnis bitten zu müssen, das Haus zu verlassen. Wieder einmal schluckte Narzissa ihre Wut hinunter. Es quälte sie, nicht nur auf ihr Verhalten, sondern auch auf ihre Gedanken peinlich genau achten zu müssen. Noch nicht einmal zu sich selbst durfte sie seit ihrer Einwilligung zu diesem verdammten Unbrechbaren Schwur ehrlich sein. Sie fühlte sich gefangen, fast unfähig zu atmen, durch die ganzen Zwänge die sie einengten.  
Es war Sonntag sie vermutete Lucius deshalb zu Hause. Sie war unsicher, wie sie ihm entgegentreten sollte. Er hatte sie gesehen, wusste also, dass sie sich selbst von seiner Untreue überzeugt hatte. Zissa vermutete, dass es ihm egal sein würde, er war höchstens über ihre Störung erbost. Geräuschlos glitt sie durch die Flure, die Treppe hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle und ins Esszimmer, wo sie ein kleines Frühstück zu sich nahm.

„Wo befindet sich mein Mann?"

Der angesprochene Hauself hielt augenblicklich in seine Arbeit, die daraus bestand den Tisch abzuräumen, inne und blickte seine Herrin aus großen, verquollen wirkenden Augen heraus an.

„Er hat sich vor einer Stunde in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen, MyLady."

Sie nickte und winkte ab, damit er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Etwas schlug gegen die Scheibe. Narzissa drehte sich erschrocken um und stellte fest, dass ein Bündel vom Regen verklebter Blätter vom Wind gegen das Fenster geschleudert worden war. Es stürmte. Der Himmel war grau und dunkel wie bei Nacht, der Regen ließ sie nicht weiter blicken, als einige Meter, so dicht fielen die schweren Tropfen. Blätter wurden vom Wind aufgewirbelt und vom Regen wieder zu Boden gedrückt zu werden. In der Ferne hörte sie leises Donnergrollen, auch wenn noch keine Blitze am Himmel zu sehen waren. Fürchterliches Wetter, wie Narzissa fand. Hoffentlich war das kein schlechtes Omen. Beinahe melancholisch blickte sie in das prasselnde Feuer, welches im Kamin brannte. Wenn es nur irgendwie möglich war, würde sie sich am Abend mit einer großen Tasse Tee im Salon direkt vor den Kamin setzen und ein gutes Buch lesen. Dazu lud dieses Wetter förmlich ein, so unangenehm es auch sein mochte, es hatte auch eine gemütliche Komponente.  
Sie riss sich selbst auf ihren Gedanken und erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer. Dort angekommen klopfte sie wie es sich gehörte gegen die schwere, dunkle Tür. Nachdem sie sein ‚Herein' vernommen hatte, trat sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ihren Mann fand sie hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend vor, auf welchem sich drei große Stapel Papiere türmten. Er selbst hielt seine Schwarze, in Silber eingefasste Schreibfeder noch in der Hand. Als er bemerkte, dass es Narzissa war, die seine kostbare Zeit in Anspruch nahm, beendete er in aller Ruhe den vor ihm liegenden Bogen und stellte dann die Feder in ihre Halterung. Narzissa hatte die ganze Zeit über ruhig im Raum gestanden. Nun ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihm direkt in die grauen Augen. Sturmgraue Augen, wie sie in diesem Moment feststellte. Sein Gesicht sah gleichgültig aus wie immer, als hätte es den gestrigen Abend nicht gegeben. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn angeschrien, ihm ihren Ekel deutlich gemacht und ihm ordentlich die Leviten gelesen, doch das war undenkbar, gerade da sie mit einem Anliegen zu ihm kam.

„Sir, ich habe eine Bitte. Würden sie mir gestatten die Winkelgasse zu besuchen? Ich würde gerne einige Besorgungen machen."

Lucius zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Dann schick einen Hauself."

Das war also seine knappe Antwort. Er wollte sich schon dem nächsten Bogen zuwenden, doch Narzissa blieb hartnäckig.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich würde gerne selbst gehen. Es wäre meiner Ansicht nach auch von gesellschaftlichem Interesse, dass ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lasse."

Diesem Argument konnte noch nicht einmal er widersprechen.

„Solange du dich an die Regeln hältst, gestatte ich es."

Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer, doch äußerlich zeigte sie keine Regung. Vielleicht war das Wetter, dass die Farbe seiner Augen widerspiegelte ja ein gutes Zeichen gewesen. Doch noch war es zu früh um in Jubel auszubrechen, denn sie hatte noch eine weitere Frage. Lucius blickte sie bereits in der Erwartungshaltung an, dass sie sich schnellstmöglich zurückziehen würde. Erneut handelte Narzissa nicht so, wie Lucius es erwartet hatte, denn sie blieb.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage. In drei Wochen ist Weihnachten. Ich wollte wissen, wie sie wünschen, die Weihnachtstage zu verbringen, da ich weiß, dass es meine Pflicht ist mich um die Organisation von Festlichkeiten in unserem Haus zu kümmern."

Der blonde Mann schien überrascht. Als hätte er gedacht, dass sie die Feiertage einfach übergehen würden. Schon jetzt sehnte sich Narzissa zu den Weihnachtsfesten in Hogwarts zurück. Dort hatte man sich wenigstens darauf gefreut.

„Tatsächlich gibt es in diesem Zuge einen Termin, an den wir uns halten müssen. Die Zaubereiministerin Millicent Bagnold lädt wie jedes Jahr ihre engsten Mitarbeiter zu einer kleinen Feier in ihr Anwesen ein. Den Abend des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages werden wir also dort verbringen."

Bisher hatte Lucius die meiste Zeit während er sprach auf die Papiere vor ihm gestarrt, doch nun hob er den Blick und sah Narzissa an.

„Adäquates Auftreten ist also erforderlich. Ansonsten habe ich nichts geplant."

Sein Blick wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und er machte ihr durch seine Haltung durchaus deutlich, dass er nicht länger von ihr belästigt werden wollte. Das sollte ihr nur Recht sein, sie wollte sowieso nicht länger als nötig mit ihm zusammen sein. Und sie hatte alle ihre Fragen geklärt. Deshalb verließ sie ohne Verzögerung den Raum.  
Als sie sich auf den Weg nach oben machte, um sich die Wartezeit auf den nächsten Tag und ihren damit einhergehenden Besuch der Winkelgasse mit ihrem liebsten Hobby, dem nähen zu verkürzen, hörte sie ein kläglich krächzendes Geräusch von draußen. Neugierig lief sie auf eines der Fenster im Eingangsbereich zu und blickte nach draußen. Zuerst konnte sie durch das Unwetter gar nichts erkennen, doch dann erklang das Geräusch noch ein zweites, dann ein drittes Mal und sie konnte den Verursacher ausmachen. Unter einem kleinen Rosenbusch, einige Meter vom Haupteingang entfernt, hatte sich ein kleiner, weißer Pfau zusammengekauert, der es wohl nicht rechtzeitig an einen sicheren Ort geschafft hatte, bevor das Unwetter hereingebrochen war. Die schmalen Ästchen boten ihm kaum Schutz, sie bogen sich im Wind und peitschten ihm die wunderschönen Federn auf. Narzissa empfand Mitleid für das Tier, das sie noch vor kurzem für seine Schönheit bewundert hatte. Hektisch lief sie zur Garderobe, schnappte sich wahllos eine Umhang, zog nur die Kapuze über den Kopf, öffnete die Tür, welche vom Sturm hart nach innen gedrückt wurde und rannte hinaus. Der Regen schlug ihr ins Gesicht, als würde sie durch einen Wasserfall laufen, der Wind zerzauste ihr schönes Haar. Mit Müh und Not konnte sie ihre Augen offen halten, sodass sie das verängstigte Tier ausmachen konnte. Als sie es erreicht hatte, sank sie auf die Knie und streckte die Arme nach dem Pfau aus. Dieser schlug in seiner Panik mit seinen Flügel und hackte mit dem Schnabel nach Narzissa, doch sie konnte ihn schließlich geschickt packen und in ihren Umhang wickeln. So schnell sie gegen den ihr entgegenpeitschenden Sturm angehen konnte, eilte sie zurück in ihr schützendes Heim, den angsterfüllt kreischenden Vogel fest an sich gedrückt. Als sie endlich unter dem schützenden Dach war, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür um sie zu schließen. Endlich konnte sie ihre Augen wieder richtig öffnen. Sie redete beruhigend auf den Pfau ein und rief nach den Hauselfen. Augenblicklich erschienen drei von ihnen. Einem drückte sie das Tier in die Arme.

„Kümmere dich um ihn und sorg dafür, dass es auch den anderen Pfauen gut ergeht."

Lucius hatte das Geschrei ebenfalls vernommen. Erneut unterbrach er seine Arbeit und begab sich zum Fenster. Von dort aus konnte er das ganze Schauspiel gut geschützt und in aller Ruhe beobachten. Was tat sie da nur? Weshalb schickte sie keinen der Elfen um das kostbare Tier zu retten? Lucius schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Ihm lag viel an seinen eigens für ihn gezüchteten Pfauen. Sie passten einfach in seine Welt. Grotesk perfekt, wie alles in seinem Reich. Er ließ den Tieren die größtmögliche Pflege zukommen und so verärgerte es ihn, dass eines von ihnen nicht vor dem Sturm gerettet worden wäre, hätte Narzissa sich seiner nicht erbarmt. Das würde noch Konsequenzen haben. Doch erst einmal würde er nun endgültig diesen Berg Papier bewältigen.

Erst am nächsten Tag hatte sich der Sturm zum Großteil gelegt. Die vor Freude ganz aufgeregte Herrin des Hauses war bereits früh aufgestanden und hatte kurz nach ihrem Mann, der selbstverständlich seiner Arbeit im Ministerium nachging, das Haus verlassen. Narzissa hatte sich einen dicken Umhang übergezogen, der sie vor dem verbliebenen Nieselregen schützen sollte, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und war dann in den Tropfenden Kessel appariert. Dort war es dem Wetter entsprechend sehr voll. Viele Zauberer hatten sich hier hin, Schutz suchend vor dem klammen Wetter, ins Warme zurückgezogen und saßen nun dicht an dicht an den kleinen Tischen und tranken Butterbier oder Feuerwhiskey. Narzissa ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum streifen, doch sie entdeckte niemanden, dem sie Aufmerksamkeit schuldig war. So bahnte sie sich schnellstmöglich einen Weg durch die Menge, hinaus in den Hinterhof, wo sie dann nur noch mit ihrem Zauberstab die richtigen Steine berühren musste, um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Der Regen prasselte auf sie herab, alles sah grau und düster aus und die Gasse war fast menschenleer, doch Narzissa freute sich wie ein Kind unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, endlich wieder an diesem ihr vertrauten Ort sein zu können. Hier hatte sie viele schöne Stunden verbracht, war mit ihren Schwestern bummeln oder Eis essen. Mit jedem der Geschäfte verband sie eine Erinnerung, es war fast, als wäre sie in ein Fotoalbum gestiegen. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie kam nicht wie sonst sorglos hierher um zu bummeln oder neue Schulbücher zu kaufen. Nun war sie eine verheiratete Frau, durfte nicht mehr laut kichernd mit ihren Freundinnen einfach das tun, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam. Sie hatte jetzt noch mehr Aufgaben zu erfüllen und wenn sie ein Weihnachtsfest wollte, dann würde sie sich ab sofort selbst darum kümmern müssen. Schon jetzt waren die Geschäfte der Winkelgasse weihnachtlich dekoriert überall glitzerte und funkelte es aus den Schaufenstern heraus. Im Schaufenster von Madame Malkins flogen kleine, goldene, verzauberte Engel um die ausgestellten Kleider und Umhänge. Narzissa blieb kurz vor dem Fenster stehen und sah den Engeln zu, wie sie einander jagten. Dann jedoch wurde ihr Blick von den Ausstellungsstücken in Beschlag genommen. Sie studierte die Schnitte, Stoffe und Farben, die Verarbeitung des Futters sowie die objektive Gestaltung. Zissa musste an ihre unvollendeten Werke in dem kleinen Dachgeschosszimmer denken. Bei nächster Gelegenheit würde sie daran weiter arbeiten.  
Als sie alle ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatte, wobei sie sich mehr Zeit als nötig genommen hatte, war sie bepackt mit Tüten und Kartons. Mittlerweile hatte auch der Nieselregen aufgehört und die Winkelgasse war wie üblich gefüllt mit Menschen. Narzissa hatte sich so sehr auf diesen Ausflug gefreut, hatte alles besorgen können, weshalb sie hergekommen war und trotzdem trübte etwas ihre Stimmung: alle schienen sie anzustarren. Von überall her wurden ihr unverhohlene Blicke zugeworfen und sie wusste nicht weshalb. Sie sah an sich herab. Sie sah aus wie immer. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas im Gesicht. Eilig bemühte sie sich an ein Schaufenster heran zu kommen und blickte dann in ihr Spiegelbild auf der Scheibe. Nichts. Narzissa fühlte sich unwohl, sie wollte hier weg. Eilig lief sie durch die Gassen, auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Ort. Hier im Getümmel würde sie keinesfalls die nötige Konzentration aufbringen können, um zu apparieren, ohne dabei zu zersplintern. Plötzlich erklang ein Klirren. Der Tragegriff einer der Taschen war gerissen und um die Stelle, an welcher die junge blonde Frau stand, herum kugelten glitzernde Weihnachtsbaumkugeln davon. Seufzend stellte sie die anderen Einkaufstaschen auf den Boden und begann die Kugeln wieder einzusammeln. Da sie sich nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse, sondern in einer der davon abführenden, kleineren Einkaufsstraßen befand, gab es hier nicht allzu viele Schaulustige, worüber sie sehr froh war. Jemand kniete sich auf den Boden, reichte ihr eine der Kugeln. Überrascht blickte Narzissa auf und sah in ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht. Schwarzes, strähniges Haar fiel ihm in das hagere Gesicht, welches sie sanft anblickte. Der junge Mann war wie üblich ganz in schwarz gekleidet, wirkte schlaksig und unbeholfen. Dass dieser Eindruck täuschte, wusste Narzissa. Es handelte sich nämlich um einen der begnadetsten Zaubertränkemeister ihrer Zeit. Sie selbst hatte ihn noch zu seiner Schulzeit kennengelernt, wenn auch nur flüchtig. Dadurch, dass sie beide in Slytherin gewesen waren, liefen sie sich zwangsläufig des Öfteren über den Weg. Doch schon zwei Jahre nach ihrer eigenen Einschulung hatte dieser äußerst talentierte Mann die Schule verlassen. In Slytherin hatte man sich so einiges über seinen weiteren Werdegang erzählt. Auch ihr eigener Zaubertranklehrer, Professor Slughorn, hatte sich stets auf dem Laufenden halten lassen, was diesen einen seiner ehemaligen Schüler betraf, so viel hielt er von ihm. Er sollte sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen haben. Oft war er in der Gesellschaft von Lucius Malfoy gesehen worden. Narzissa hatte ihn hingegen nicht wiedergesehen. Bis jetzt. Severus Snape reichte ihr nun also eine ihrer eben erworbenen Weihnachtsbaumkugeln und sie nahm sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegen, um sie zurück in die Tüte mit dem gerissenen Henkel zu legen.

„Vielen Dank."

Sagte sie freundlich und immer noch überrascht, ihn hier nach all den Jahren zu treffen. Auch Severus blickte Narzissa interessiert an. Sie war erwachsen geworden, war keinesfalls noch ein Mädchen. Ihre Schönheit hatte seit dem letzten Mal, an dem er sie gesehen hatte, unglaublicher Weise noch zugenommen. Als Lucius ihm von der Hochzeit mit ihr erzählte, hatte er ihm ohne jeglichen Vorbehalt gratuliert. Auch jetzt, als er sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren aus dieser Nähe wieder vor sich sah, bestätigte sich sein Eindruck, dass sie wie gemacht für Lucius war. Ihr vollkommenes Aussehen, ihre elfengleiche Anmut und ihre guten Manieren hätten in keiner Familie besser zur Geltung kommen können, als in der Familie Malfoy. Über mehr als ihr Aussehen wusste er nicht Bescheid, er hatte sie nie richtig kennengelernt. Auch bei ihrer Hochzeit hatte er nicht anwesend seinen können. Lord Voldemort hatte einen wichtigen Aufrag für ihn gehabt und so sehr es Severus auch gefreut hätte, bei der Hochzeit seines Freundes anwesend sein zu können, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Auftrag so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen. Wobei er jedoch hatte anwesend sein können, war Narzissas Todesserweihe. Es hatte ihn beeindruckt, dass sie so standhaft hatte sein können. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie zumindest vor Schmerz schreien würde. Doch man hatte ihr die Qualen nicht angesehen. Da er im Hintergrund gestanden hatte, vermutete er, dass Narzissa ihn nicht gesehen oder gar erkannt hatte. Gut so, sie sollte ihn nicht mit einer solchen Erinnerung in Zusammenhang bringen.

„Gerne geschehen."

Er half ihr die Kugeln aufzusammeln. Dabei erhaschte er einen flüchtigen Blick auf Narzissas linken Unterarm, als der Umhang etwas verrutschte, während sie ihn nach dem Baumschmuck reckte. Das Mal sah entzündet aus.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

Nachdem sie die Kugeln aufgesammelt hatten, erhoben sie sich. Während Narzissa den Staub aus ihrem Rock klopfte und ihren Umhang zurecht rückte, wartete Severus einfach ab.

„Gut, vielen Dank. Und ihnen?"

Sie sagte dies aus reiner Höflichkeit, das wusste Severus. Sie musste Schmerzen haben.

„Ebenfalls sehr gut. Darf ich ihnen helfen, ihre Einkäufe nach Hause zu bringen?"

Narzissa blickte Severus verdutzt an. Sie war unschlüssig, was sie sagen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wäre sie sehr froh über etwas Hilfe, auf der anderen Seite kannte sie ihn fast überhaupt nicht und war aus Höflichkeit dazu geneigt sein Angebot nicht anzunehmen.

„Ich weiß ihr Angebot sehr zu schätzen, aber ich schaffe das schon."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte er gerechnet. Es ging ihm auch nicht vordergründig darum, ihre Einkäufe heil nach Hause zu bringen, er wollte sich das Mal genauer ansehen. Wenn er es nicht unauffällig gestalten konnte, musste sie eben darauf ansprechen.

„Narzissa, ich habe von ihrem neuen… Körperschmuck gehört. Wenn es ihnen Recht wäre, würde ich ihnen am Abend einen kurzen Besuch abstatten. Ich werde ihnen einen kleinen Trank zubereiten."

Narzissa wusste sofort wovon er sprach und versteifte ihren Körper. Sie war unentschlossen, ob sie sein Angebot annehmen sollte. Severus bemerkte ihr Zögern, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, damit er so leise wie möglich sprechen konnte. Immerhin musste nicht jeder wissen, wovon sie sprachen.

„Der Trank fördert die Heilung und verhindert, dass sich Narben bilden."

Nun war es keine schwere Entscheidung mehr für sie.

„Ich nehme ihr Angebot gerne an."

Severus nickte.

„Weshalb haben sie sich in eine solche Gasse verirrt Mrs Malfoy? Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie ein bestimmtes Geschäft gesucht haben? Immerhin haben sie ja wohl den Großteil ihrer Einkäufe erledigt, nicht wahr?"

Er blickte schmunzelt auf die sich türmenden Einkaufstüten. Auch Narzissa lächelte leicht.

„In der Tat habe ich meine Einkäufe bereits erledigt. Ich habe bloß nach einem ruhigen Ort zum apparieren gesucht."

Severus hob die Augenbrauen.

„Und in der Winkelgasse war es nicht möglich, einen solchen zu finden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leider nein."

Erneut legte sich ein Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht. Er ahnte, weshalb Narzissa die Flucht aus der Winkelgasse angetreten hatte. Die Leute redeten viel über das neuste Mitglied der Familie Malfoy, immerhin waren sie so etwas wie Prominenz. Es wurde über eine mögliche Schwangerschaft spekuliert und darüber, ob Narzissa und Lucius wohl in ihrer Ehe mit einander litten. Klatsch und Tratsch. Außerdem fürchteten viele Leute auch die mächtige Familie Malfoy und begegneten jedem Familienmitglied deshalb besonders vorsichtig und aufmerksam. Daran musste sich Narzissa wohl erst noch gewöhnen.

„Der Name Malfoy hat schon viele Leben verändert."

Mit diesen Worten vollführte Severus eine leichte Verbeugung und verabschiedete sich damit. Narzissa nickte ihm verhalten zu. Dann knotete sie die beiden Enden des zerrissenen Griffs der Einkaufstasche zusammen, schnappte sich dann ihre Einkaufstüten und kehrte schließlich nach Hause zurück. Ein wenig Verwunderung über die Hilfsbereitschaft des Zaubertrankmeisters war ihr geblieben. Sie verstand nicht, warum er sich so fürsorglich gab. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn falsch eingeschätzt und er war, obwohl er zu den Anhängern Lord Voldemorts gehörte, ein im Herzen guter Mensch. Da es ihr nicht weiterhalf darüber nachzudenken, übergab sie den Hauselfen ihre Einkäufe, damit sie diese wegräumen konnten, zog dann ihren regennassen Umhang aus und beschloss sich warme, trockene Kleidung anzuziehen. Es war auch hier im Haus kühl geworden und deshalb ließ sie alle Kamine entzünden, um es wohnlicher und angenehmer zu machen. Nachdem sie sich ein langärmliges Kleid aus wärmenden, dicken Stoff angezogen hatte, ging sie nach unten ins Esszimmer und wartete auf Lucius. Sie hoffte, dass es für ihn in Ordnung sein würde, dass Severus später noch vorbei kam. Umso länger sie selbst darüber nachdachte, desto mehr freute sie sich über sein Angebot. Die Schmerzen pulsierten immer noch unangenehm in ihrem Arm und die ganze Wunde sah nicht wirklich gut aus. Lucius ließ sich an diesem Tag wirklich viel Zeit, wie sie fand. Fast im Minutentackt blickte sie auf die große Pendeluhr und klapperte nervös mit ihren Fingern auf der Tischplatte. Endlich hörte sie das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür. Sie erhob sich und schritt hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Sein Anblick ließ sie für einen Augenblick in ihrer Bewegung erstarren, bis sie sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und so tat, als wäre nichts. Lucius Haare waren durcheinander, sein Hemd halb geöffnet und beschmiert mit rotem Lippenstift. Doch er tat einfach als wäre nichts, legte seinen Umhang ab und schritt dann ohne ihr Beachtung zu schenken auf die Treppe zu.

„Warte im Esszimmer, ich ziehe mich vor dem Essen noch um."

Zissa war froh sich von ihm abwenden zu können, denn sein Anblick verletzte sie. Immer wieder kam ihr der bittere Gedanke, dass Lucius ihr die Unschuld hatte nehmen dürfen und ihm dieses große Geschenk immer noch nicht genügte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er machte sich auch noch über sie lustig und demonstrierte ihr wie wenig ihm es wert war.  
Er hatte sich ganz bewusst in diesem Zustand nach Hause begeben. Warum sollte er auch seine Liebschaften vor ihr verbergen? Sie sollte sich ruhig darüber bewusst sein, dass sie keinesfalls etwas besonderes war. Und in einem nicht geringem Maße wollte er auch sich selbst davon überzeugen. Denn noch immer konnte er keine Befriedigung verspüren, bemerkte nichts von dem Kick, den er von seinen Liebeleien sonst immer gewohnt gewesen war. Dafür machte er Narzissa verantwortlich. Nachdem er sich frisch gemacht hatte, begab er sich zum Essen nach unten. Er musste sich abreagieren und er wusste auch wie. Narzissa wartete auf ihn, so wie er es angewiesen hatte. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und begann zu essen. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit begann er zu sprechen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Verdutzt blickte ihn Narzissa an. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht was das sollte. Sonst zeigte er doch auch kein Interesse an ihrem Wohlbefinden.

„Gut. Danke sehr."

Lucius begeisterte diese Antwort ganz und gar nicht. Verdrießlich blickte er sie an.

„So? Keine Übelkeit, keine Gewichtszunahme, kein Schwindelgefühl?"

Darum ging es ihm also. Schnell senkte Narzissa den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nichts dergleichen."

Wütend warf Lucius seine Serviette auf seinen Teller. Narzissa fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Bist du denn zu nichts zu gebrauchen? Bei der Vorstellung noch einmal mit dir schlafen zu müssen wird mir schlecht! Ich werde morgen sofort einen Heiler hierher schicken, der alles überprüfen soll."

Das war nun endgültig zu viel für Narzissa. Bis jetzt hatte sie immer alles runtergeschluckt, doch das hier ging einfach zu weit. Erbost funkelte sie ihn an

„Das es so schlimm für sie ist mich anzufassen, diesen Eindruck haben sie mir aber nicht vermittelt."

Zischte sie und ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich habe heute in der Winkelgasse Severus Snape getroffen. Er bringt mir heute noch einen Trank zur Beschleunigung der Wundheilung vorbei."

Man konnte Lucius die Wut ganz deutlich ansehen. Auf seiner Stirn pulsierte eine Ader gefährlich, sein Mund war zu einer harten Linie verzogen und seine Fäuste lagen geballt auf dem Tisch. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, so mit ihm zu reden? Es überraschte ihm, dass sie es sich überhaupt traute, das Wort gegen ihn zu erheben. Bisher hatte sie dies ja auch nicht gewagt. Das diese Frau mehr Pepp hatte, als sie im allgemeinen an den Tag legte, hatte er ja schon festgestellt. Trotzdem minderte seine Überraschung nicht seinen Zorn über ihr Verhalten. Doch mit ihrem Bericht über ihr Treffen mit Severus, hatte sie ihn in seiner Wut gebremst. Er war überrascht zu hören, dass sie ausgerechnet ihn getroffen hatte.

„Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

Narzissa hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt und war froh, dass Lucius alles nicht noch schlimmer machte.

„Nichts. Er hat es von sich aus angeboten. Ich musste gar nichts sagen."

Lucius wusste nicht, ob er ihr glauben sollte. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie nichts falsches von sich gegeben hatte. Doch bei Severus war er sich sicher, dass dieser es ihm in diesem Falle mitteilen würde.

Die Hauselfen hatten gerade den Tisch abgeräumt, da ertönte der Türklopfer. Narzissa erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. Wie erwartet war es Severus, der um Einlass bat. Sie bat ihn lächelnd herein und führte ihn in den Salon. Dort wartete Lucius bereits, ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand. Auch er begrüßte Severus und bat ihn, sich zu setzen.

„Ich wollte euch nicht lange stören."

Er holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit rundem Bauch, langem, in Windungen gebogenen Hals und einer blauen Flüssigkeit darin aus seiner Umhangtasche.

„Das ist der Trank, den ich Narzissa versprochen habe."

Lucius nickte und somit übergab Severus die Flasche an Narzissa.

„Hab tausend Dank, Severus."

„Narzissa, lass uns jetzt alleine."

Mit dieser Anweisung hatte Narzissa nicht gerechnet doch sie befolgte sie und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr kleines Nähzimmer. Dort nahm sie erst einmal den Trank zu sich. Sofort verspürte sie ein warmes Gefühl ihren Körper durchfluten und ein Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem linken Arm breit. Gebannt blickte sie auf ihren Unterarm. Unter ihrer Haut bildeten sich kleine Kügelchen, die durch ihre Venen zu fließen schienen. Sie bekam es etwas mit der Angst zu tun, wusste sie doch nicht, ob diese Reaktion beabsichtigt war. Als dann aber die Umrisse des Dunklen Mals zu verblassen begannen, konnte sie es kaum glauben. Es verschwand mehr und mehr, bis am Ende nur noch ein paar dünne, weiße Linien zurückblieben, die auf ihrer hellen haut kaum zu erkennen waren. Tränen der Erleichterung standen in ihren Augen. Sie hatte auf Schmerzlinderung, die Heilung der Entzündung gehofft, aber an so etwas hatte sie sich noch nicht einmal zu denken erlaubt. Severus hatte ein Wunder vollbracht. Noch eine ganze Zeit lang blickte sie ihren Arm an, hatte Angst, dass die Wirkung nur vorübergehend war. Doch nichts tat sich mehr. Ihr Schmerz war mit der Sichtbarkeit des Mals verschwunden. Nach einer Ewigkeit traute sie sich wieder weg zu sehen. Befreit machte sie sich daran, an einem ihrer Werke weiter zu arbeiten.

„Möchtest du auch ein Glas?"

Fragte Lucius seinen Freund und dieser nickte. Sofort brachte ein Hauself ein Glas Wein und reichte es Severus demütig.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was dich dazu veranlasst hat, meiner Frau diesen Trank zu bringen."

Severus hatte mit einer solchen Frage bereits gerechnet und reagierte dementsprechend gelassen.

„Nun, sie ist deine Frau und ich dachte du würdest es begrüßen. Immerhin war ich während ihrer Weihe anwesend und außerdem weiß ich, wie schmerzhaft es ist, wenn man keinen solchen Trank zur Verfügung hat."

„Hat sie dir irgendetwas erzählt, was nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt ist?"

„Wie kommst du darauf? Sie wollte mir gegenüber noch nicht einmal zugeben, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Sie spielt ihre Rolle sehr gut. Du hast sie doch gesehen, als der Lord ihr das Mal aufbrannte. Wie kannst du da nur an ihrer Loyalität zweifeln?"

Lucius nahm einen Schluck Wein. Er hatte damit gerechnet zu hören, dass Narzissa sich beklagt hatte oder dergleichen. Er war jedoch so verbissen und konzentrierte all seine Wut auf seine Frau, dass er ihr ihre Zurückhaltung noch nicht einmal positiv anrechnen konnte. Sie barg für ihn etwas, dass er nicht zu kontrollieren wusste, denn sie hatte die Macht ihn zu beeinflussen. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Und somit ließ er keinen positiven Gedanken über sie zu.

Reviews (again)? 3


	11. Bestrafung

**Hallo meine Lieben,**

**irgendwie ging das jetzt richtig fix… das Kapitel ist zwar nicht so lang wie das letzte, es sollte aber bloß ein kleines Intermezzo sein. Es war mir wichtig, noch einmal etwas mehr auf Lucius einzugehen. Viele von euch haben ja schon ganz richtig erkannt, dass seine skrupellose Art auch daher rührt, dass er sich seinen Gefühlen Narzissa gegenüber nicht gewiss ist. Er ist verwirrt und hin und her gerissen zwischen den Zwängen seiner Erziehung und dem, was Narzissa in ihm auslöst. Ich hoffe, es kommen auch die aristokratischen Zwänge gut heraus, wozu ja in diesem Fall vor allem die Notwendigkeit eines Kindes schon kurz nach der Eheschließung zählt.**

**Ich wollte noch einmal sagen, wie unglaublich begeistert ich von euch allen bin! Die fleißigen Reviewer und auch die vielen Leser. Wenn ich auf die Statistik der Story schaue, dann fällt mir jedes Mal die Kinnlade runter! Mir macht es ungeheuren Spaß diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich hatte mir genau das schon ewig lange vorgenommen, aber nie den richtigen Anfang gefunden. Jetzt versuche ich wirklich mein Herzblut hinein zu schreiben und wenn die Resonanz dann so positiv ist, kann es glaube ich nichts schöneres für einen Autor geben! Habt tausend Dank! Natürlich bin ich auch für Kritik jeglicher Art ganz offen!**

**Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß bei der Fortsetzung!**

Es wurde stetig kälter. Bald schon fielen die ersten Schneeflocken vom Himmel und bedeckten Wiese, Sträucher, Bäume und den Kiesweg vor dem Haus mit einem glänzenden Teppich aus weißen Kristallen. An den hohen Fenstern der des Malfoy'schen Anwesens rankten sich Eisblumen in beeindruckenden Formationen herauf und sogar der kleine See war überzogen von einer dünnen Eisschicht. Narzissa blickte aus dem Fenster ihres Nähzimmers, während sie ihre kalten Hände mit ihrem Atem zu wärmen versuchte. Trotz des kleinen Kamins, in welchem ein warmes Feuer loderte, froren ihre Hände bei der Abend immer sehr. Doch sie wollte bis zum Weihnachtsfest ihr Werk vollendet haben und deshalb war sie bemüht stetig an der Fertigstellung zu arbeiten. Nun rieb sie ihre Handflächen fest aneinander, streckte und bog dann ihre Finger mehrmals und ergriff schließlich wieder ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft, da erschien mit einem ‚Plopp' Dobby vor ihr.

„Madame, der Heiler hat soeben das Haus betreten."

Sie verzog pikiert das Gesicht. Lucius hatte also Ernst gemacht. Bei Merlin, wäre sie guter Hoffnung, so hätte sie es mit Sicherheit selbst gemerkt. Mit hartem Gesichtsausdruck steckte sie ihren Zauberstab in die Tasche ihres Kleides

„Danke Dobby. Bring den Mann doch bitte in mein Schlafgemach."

Der Hauself verneige sich und verschwand. Narzissa straffte ihre Schultern und verließ dann ihr kleines Reich. Innerlich ärgerte sie sich schrecklich über Lucius Unverfrorenheit, äußerlich war ihr davon nichts anzusehen. Man sollte besser seinen ganzen Geliebten einen Schwangerschaftstest anordnen, da wäre die Trefferquote mit Sicherheit höher. Es schüttelte sie bei diesem Gedanken, so sehr erfüllte er sie mit Angst. Was wohl passierte, würde eines dieser Mädchen ein Kind erwarten! Darüber durfte sie gar nicht erst nachdenken. Die Schmach würde viel zu groß sein, um sie ertragen zu können. Sie begab sich ein Stockwerk hinunter und fand den Heiler wie sie befohlen hatte in ihrem Schlafzimmer vor.

„Mrs. Malfoy, welche Ehre."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihr den obligatorischen Handkuss auf und verneigte sich galant. Sie neigte bloß leicht den Kopf.

„Nun gut, bringen wir es schnell hinter uns."

Sagte sie kühl und ließ dann ohne jegliche Regung die Untersuchungen über sich ergehen. Der Heiler war bemüht nichts zu übersehen, nahm jede Untersuchung zweimal vor und brachte Narzissa damit zur Weißglut. Doch sie sagte nichts, blieb geduldig in ihrer reglosen Starre. Als der heiler dann endlich fertig war und Narzissa sich wieder ankleiden durfte, schaute er sie betrübt an.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, aber es hat keine Befruchtung stattgefunden."

Wieder der stechende Schmerz. Er durchzuckte sie, ausgehend von ihrem Herzen, zwang sie in die Knie und nahm ihr den Atem. Ihre Augen waren vor Furcht weit aufgerissen, sie spürte warmes Blut in ihren Mund fließen, doch sie schluckte es unter Qualen hinunter. Der Heiler fing sie völlig überrumpelt auf, stützte sie und sah sie beunruhigt an.

„Mrs. Malfoy, was fehlt ihnen? Wo tut es weh? Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Narzissa konnte nicht antworten, zu groß war der Schmerz.

„Dafür könnt ihr mich doch nicht bestrafen…"

Brachte sie fast unverständlich heraus. Ihre Stimme war erstickt, fast tonlos.

„Wer will sie betrafen? Was geschieht mit ihnen?"

Langsam ließ es nach, Luft strömte in ihre brennenden Lungen und auch ihr Herz konnte wieder Blut durch ihre Adern pumpen. Sobald es ihr Zustand zu ließ, löste sie sich aus dem stützenden Griff des Heilers und richtete sich auf.

„Verzeihen sie diese Eskapade. Es ist nichts. Nur die Bestürzung über diesen misslichen Zustand. Das werden sie doch gewiss verstehen?"

Sie sah ihm an, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, doch er nickte nur verwirrt. Der Heiler war noch jung, vielleicht Mitte dreißig. Gerade erst hatte er seine Ausbildung bis zum höchsten Grad vollendet und war auch deshalb besonders bedacht und motiviert bei seiner Arbeit. Er war mit der Erwartungshaltung hierhergekommen, nur eine einfache Untersuchung durchnahmen zu müssen, doch für ihn gestaltete sich die Situation nun viel komplexer.

„Madame, sie sollten sich in dieser Sache nicht so unter Druck setzen. Sie sind jung, gesund und haben noch viel Zeit. Es gibt keinen körperlichen Grund, warum ihr Wunsch nach einem Kind nicht bald schon in Erfüllung gehen sollte, jedoch müssen sie auch in guter psychischer Verfassung sein. Entspannen sie sich, setzen sie sich nicht unter Druck. Ansonsten kann die psychische Belastung auch körperliche Folgen haben."

Narzissa schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er ging zu weit. Sie wusste wohl selbst am besten, wie schlecht ihr der Erwartungsdruck, die ständige Kontrolle über sich selbst und dazu noch Lucius Demütigungen taten, doch was konnte sie schon dagegen tun?

„Ich widerhole mich, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Untersuchung und bitte sie nun mich zu entschuldigen, ich habe noch zu tun."

Zissa neigte erneut leicht den Kopf und verließ dann ihr Zimmer. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass der Fluch sie auch für Dinge bestrafen würde, auf die sie keinen willkürlichen Einfluss hatte. Dazu kam noch das Gerede des Heilers, sie war vollkommen aufgebracht. Sie lief einfach ziellos nach draußen, ohne sich etwas über zu ziehen, rannte einfach nur weiter und weiter, in der Hoffnung ihre Wut und Enttäuschung möge in der Kälte erfrieren. Der Schnee wirbelte um sie herum und knirschte bei jedem ihrer schnellen Schritte unter ihren Schuhen. Bald schon war ihr ganzes Haar weiß vom Schnee und ihre Hände liefen vor Kälte blau an. Doch sie achtete nicht darauf, lief weiter und weiter, bis sie irgendwann erschöpft ihre Schritte drosselte und zurück ins warme Haus trottete, beschämt über ihr eigenes gefühlsgesteuertes Verhalten. In ihrer Scham über sich selbst hatte sie erst einmal nichts anderes im Kopf, als die Spuren ihrer unüberlegten Tat zu beseitigen. Sie eilte hinauf, entledigte sich des nassen Kleides, zog ein trockenes über und trocknete dann ihr Haar. Durch den Schnee, der auf ihrer warmen Haut geschmolzen und zu Wasser geworden war, war ihre Schminke unvorteilhaft verlaufen. Auch dies besserte sie penibel aus. Narzissa ließ nicht zu, dass man ihr ihre Situation in irgendeiner Art und Weise ansehen konnte. Nein, das würde sie niemals, dafür war sie zu stolz.

Nachdem die junge Frau den Raum verlassen hatte, musste der Heiler erst einmal tief durchatmen. So hatte er sich seine Arbeit nicht vorgestellt. Er war dazu ausgebildet worden die körperlichen Leiden seiner Patienten zu heilen doch in diesem Falle schien es damit nicht getan zu sein. Sein jugendlicher Idealismus drängte ihn dazu dem weiter nachzugehen, doch sein Verstand schrie ihm zu, dass er sich bloß daraus halten sollte. Es war eine Nummer zu groß für ihn. Mit der Familie Malfoy legte man sich nicht an. Wenn es deren Wille war, dass das Mädchen ein Kind bekommen sollte, dass würde es so sein. Seufzend bekam diese Einsicht in seinem Kopf eine Form und er packte resignierend seine Sachen zusammen und verließ kurz darauf das Haus der jungen Familie Malfoy. Als er zurück in seinem Büro im St. Mungo war, machte er etwas weiteres unübliches: Er schrieb einen Bericht an den Mann seiner Patientin. Man hatte ihm ganz deutlich klar gemacht, dass er dies unter allen Umständen tun musste, in diesem Fall hatte seine Schweigepflicht wohl nicht zu gelten. Langsam blickte er auch an seiner Arbeitsstelle hinter das Gerüst aus Macht und Geld. Mit gespreizten Fingern fuhr er sich durchs Haar. So hatte er sich das ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Er dachte immer seine höchste Aufgabe würde es sein, den magischen Wesen zu helfen, doch anscheinend galt dieses Privileg nur denen, die es sich durch genug Geld erkauft hatten.

Der Brief erreichte Lucius am späten Nachmittag. Seine Sekretärin, und gelegentliche Bettgelegenheit, brachte ihn ihm mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und weit aufgeknöpfter Bluse. Billig. Voller Abscheu schickte er sie hinaus und widmete sich dann ganz dem Schriftstück. Noch hatte er die letzte Hoffnung nicht verloren, dass Narzissa vielleicht nicht doch von der Empfängnis gesegnet war. Das würde ihn um einiges erleichtern. Gespannt überflog er die Zeilen.

„…müssen wir ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihre Frau nicht schwanger ist…"

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, seine Hände krallten sich in das Pergament, das langsam und raschelnd an den Seiten dem Druck nachgab und einriss. Eine Fase nach der anderen zerriss.

„…sollten sie darauf achten, dass sich ihre Frau in der richtigen seelischen Verfassung befindet…"

Was bildete sich dieser Quacksalber bloß ein? Er würde dafür sorgen, dass er mit sofortiger Wirkung entlassen wurde. Er war am Ende des Briefes und zerriss ihn nun endgültig. Dann knüllte er die zwei Hälften zusammen und warf das Knäul in das prasselnde Feuer. Während er zusah, wie das Pergament mit der schlechten Botschaft und den unverfrorenen Worten des Heiler darauf verbrannte, wählte er im Kopf schon die Worte, die er seinem guten Bekannten, dem Leiter des St. Mungo zukommen lassen würde, welche unweigerlich zu der Entlassung des Briefschreibers führen würden. Dieser Gedanke verschaffte ihm Genugtuung und somit setzte er ihn ohne weitere Umschweife in die Tat um.

Am Abend war er immer noch geladen mit Wut. Er kehrte ausnahmsweise einmal pünktlich nach Hause zurück. Narzissa ließ wie immer bei seiner Rückkehr alles stehen und liegen und eilte hinunter um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, dass meine Frau wie es sich gehört bereit steht, wenn ich das Haus betrete und sich nicht erst an ihre ehelichen Pflichten erinnert, wenn es schon zu spät ist?"

Er holte aus und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. Ihr schockiertes Gesicht befriedigte ihn, doch er war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihr. Zu groß war seine Frustration.

„Verzeihen sie, ich wollte wirklich nicht…"

„Hab ich dir erlaubt zu sprechen?"

Erneut knallte seine flache Hand auf ihre Wange, mit solcher Wucht, dass es sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und sie einige Schritte taumelte. Ihre sich leicht rötende Haut verärgerte ihn noch mehr. Sie war nicht annähernd die perfekte Puppe, für die er sie am Anfang gehalten hatte. Wie hatte sie es nur wagen können ihn so zu täuschen? Er unterstellte ihr pure Absicht. Sie hatte versucht ihn durch ihr schönes Äußeres zu beeinflussen, doch so einfältig war ein Malfoy nun einmal nicht und er würde sie für ihren üblen Versuch bestrafen. Narzissa war vollkommen verängstigt. Mit geweiteten Augen blickte sie ihn an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig und viel zu schnell.

„Anscheinend bist du noch nicht einmal in der Lage das zu tun, wozu es euch Frauen überhaupt gibt, mir einen Erben zu gebären. Wie kannst du nur so unfähig sein? Weshalb verärgerst du mich nur so?"

„Das tue ich doch nicht mit Absicht! Ich habe doch alles getan, damit…"

„SEI STILL!"

Sein nächster Schlag traf sie so hart, dass sie zu Boden stürzte. Ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt und ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief an ihr herunter. Lucius hatte nur noch Abscheu für sie übrig. Sie war so… unvollkommen. Noch nie war er so enttäuscht worden. Er spuckte genau vor sie auf den Boden.

„Du bist es nicht wert in meiner Anwesenheit zu sprechen. Es bleibt mir wirklich nur zu hoffen, dass du durch dein Verhalten die volle Wirkung des Unbrechbaren Schwurs zu spüren bekommst. Bei deinem Verhalten ist das ja bloß eine Frage der Zeit."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie am Boden liegen und schritt an ihr vorbei ins Esszimmer. Narzissa zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie wusste nicht was sie mehr getroffen hatte, seine Schläge oder Worte. Er konnte sich doch nicht wirklich ihren Tod wünschen! Sie hatte stets das getan, was er wollte, jede Demütigung wortlos ertragen und trotzdem verabscheute er sie so? Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Wieder erlaubte sie sich nicht den befreienden Tränen zu gewähren, über ihre geschundenen Wangen zu laufen. Damit würde sie sich nur ihre Schwäche eingestehen. So wischte sie sich nur das Blut von der brennenden Lippe und zog sich dann zurück. Lucius würde sich erst einmal beruhigen müssen. Er saß am Esstisch und verspürte eine lange verloren geglaubte Genugtuung. Er hatte sie zu Recht dafür bestraft, dass sie vorgegeben hatte etwas zu sein, das sie nicht war. Und trotzdem war da noch ein anderes Gefühl. Sein schlechtes Gewissen. Ganz leise meldete es sich zu Wort, prangerte an, dass er ein unschuldiges Mädchen geschlagen hatte, bezichtigte ihn, dass er der Schuldige war, der ihr ihre Vollkommenheit nahm. Es rief ihm seine letzten, grässlichen Worte an sie ins Gedächtnis. Hatte er ihr wirklich den Tod gewünscht? Bevor sein schlechtes Gewissen die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, schickte Lucius es ganz weit in sein Unterbewusstsein zurück. Er war ein Malfoy und was er tat hatte stets Hand und Fuß. Wenn er es nun also für richtig erachtet hatte, dass man Narzissa bestrafen musste, dann war dem auch so. Mit entspannten Gesichtszügen nahm er sich von den dampfenden Speisen. Er tat das richtige, da war er sich nun sicher.

**Und, was meint ihr? ;)**


	12. Weihnachten

**SORRY!**

**Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Mein Studium hat begonnen und ich komme mit dem Lernen kaum noch nach. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht all zu böse.  
Nach dem letzten Kapitel gab es viele Reviews, in denen ihr euch so richtig schön über Lucius ausgelassen habt ;) Ganz meine Meinung, er ist ein Ar***. Na ja, da dachte ich mir, warum nicht mal etwas entspannteres schreiben? Er ist zwar immer noch nicht wirklich Dr. McDreamy, aber es wird^^ Leider muss ich euch direkt schon wieder enttäuschen, ein Sinneswandel steht bei ihm leider nicht an. Noch nicht.  
Jetzt wünsche ich euch ganz besonders viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Heiligabend. Es hätte nicht idyllischer sein können. Die Welt draußen war bedeckt von einer dicken Schicht aus reinstem Pulverschnee. Nur die kleinen Spuren der Vögel, die ihre Reise in ihr Winterdomizil nicht angetreten waren, zeichneten sich auf der sonst makellosen Decke ab. Narzissa warf jeden Tag einige Hände voll Vogelfutter hinaus und die Tiere dankten es ihr mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit, die etwas von Narzissas Einsamkeit nahm. Die Zweige der Tannen bogen sich unter der Last des Schnees. Die Eisblumen an den Fenstern hatten an Pracht nur zugenommen und gerade heute hatten sich die dicken Schneewolken zum weiterziehen bewogen und der Himmel war Sternenklar.  
Lucius hatte auch an diesem Tag seine Arbeit nicht ruhen lassen und so war seine Frau den ganzen Tag über alleine gewesen. Doch sie hatte die Zeit genutzt. Das ganze Haus war weihnachtlich dekoriert. An den Treppengeländern rankten sich geschmückte Tannenzweige entlang, von der Decke rieselte magischer Schnee, der niemals auf dem Boden ankam. In der Eingangshalle stand ein eigens für diesen Anlass gezaubertes Rentier aus tausenden von Lichtern, an der Eingangstür war ein großer, prachtvoll geschmückter Weihnachtskranz angebracht worden. Doch das Prunkstück des weihnachtlichen Hauses war der Salon. Dorthin hatte Narzissa einen Weihnachtsbaum aufstellen lassen, der mit seinem höchsten Wipfel die durchaus hohe Decke leicht streifte. Diesen hatte sie stilvoll mit den Kugeln geschmückt, die sie extra für diesen Abend gekauft hatte. Außerdem brannten Kerzen an den Zweigen und kleine goldene Engel flogen, ganz wie in Madame Malkins Schaufenster, um den festlichen Baum herum. Über dem Kamin, in dem ein herrlich warmes Feuer loderte, hing ein weiterer Weihnachtskranz mit einer großen roten Schleife daran und auf dem Tisch war eine rote Tischdecke mit goldenen Sternen darauf ausgebreitet, auf welcher ein Adventskranz mit vier roten, hell leuchtenden Kerzen stand. Um den Adventskranz herum hatte Narzissa goldene und silberne Walnüsse verteilt. Auf den Fensterbänken standen rote, gelbe und goldene Weihnachtssterne und gerade brachte Zissa einen Weihnachtsteller voll mit herrlich duftenden, noch warmen Plätzchen herein. Sie hatte immer schon gerne gebacken. Alles spiegelte das perfekte Bild eines herrschaftlichen Weihnachtsfestes wieder. Die Herrin des Hauses stellte den Teller auf den runden Beistelltisch und wischte sich ihre Hände an ihrer rosa Rüschenschürze ab. Es war vielleicht ein Glück, dass sie alleine im Haus war, immerhin konnte sie so tun und lassen, was sie wollte. Niemand verbot ihr das Essen selbst zuzubereiten, niemand tadelte sie über ihr Aussehen, dass in diesem Moment eher einer Magd als einer Edeldame glich und niemand machte ihr Vorwürfe, dass sie sich mit dem ganzen Aufwand nur etwas vormachte. Für sie würde es kein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest geben. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, ob Lucius überhaupt gedachte, den Abend mit ihr zu verbringen. Vielleicht brachte er ja sogar, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, ein Mädchen mit nach Hause. Es war möglich, damit hatte sie sich abgefunden. Doch sie gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, vielleicht ja doch noch ein kleines bisschen Weihnachtsfrieden zu erhalten. Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und in etwa einer Stunde konnte sie mit Lucius rechnen. Schnell rief sie den Hauselfen einige Anweisungen das Essen betreffen zu und eilte dann hinauf in ihr Nähzimmer. Dort hing auf einer der Kleiderpuppen das wahrlich weihnachtlichste Kleid, das man sich nur vorstellen kann. Ein Traum in Rot, angepasst auf jede ihrer Rundungen. Die Ärmel des Kleides begannen erst unterhalb ihrer Schultern und bildeten somit mit dem Dekolletee eine gerade Linie und endeten über ihren Ellenbogen. Das Kleid lag am Oberkörper eng an und verlief dann weiter in einen imposanten Rock, welcher aus mehreren Schichten Stoff bestand und somit sehr voluminös war. Narzissa hatte es extra für diesen Abend genäht. Sie zog es von der Puppe und nahm es mit in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie es schließlich über zog. Dazu wählte sie Perlenschmuck, der wie Schneeflocken auf ihrer Haut lag. Auch in ihre Hochsteckfrisur steckte sie mehrere perlenbesetzte Haarnadeln. Mit rotem Lippenstift rundete sie ihr Gesamtkunstwerk ab und betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel. Warum sie diesen ganzen Aufwand betrieb wusste sie selbst nicht. Immerhin hatte dieser Mann sie geschlagen und erniedrigt, ihr sogar den Tod gewünscht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie wusste, dass ihr nichts anderes übrigbleiben würde, als sich mit dieser Situation zu arrangieren. Ihr Leben war gebunden an das von Lucius Malfoy und daran würde sich nichts ändern. Er konnte sie schlagen, verhöhnen und verletzen so viel er wollte, sie würde keinen Ausweg aus dieser Hölle finden. Wenn es nun also ihr Wunsch war, Heiligabend auf diese Art und Weise zu verbringen, dann musste sie hoffen, Lucius so gnädig stimmen zu können, dass er dem zustimmte. Auf ihrem Weg hinunter nahm sie ihre Geschenke mit. Diese bekamen kurz darauf einen Ehrenplatz unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, wo bereits schon einige andere Geschenke lagen, unter anderem auch ein sehr großes, das von einer festlichen Decke bedeckt wurde. Boten hatten es am Nachmittag vorbeigebracht, es war von Lucius Eltern. Narzissa hatte nicht nachgesehen, um was es sich handelte, immerhin war es nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für Lucius gedacht. Ihre Geschenke hatte sie in silbernes Papier gepackt und mit goldenen Sternen verziert. Nun saß sie mit klopfendem Herzen auf der Couch du wartete darauf, dass ihr Ehemann nach Hause kommen würde. Sie hatte Angst, dass er wütend über den ganzen Aufwand sein und sie wieder schlagen würde. Doch der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, dass er ihr diesen einen Abend ganz im Sinne der Tradition gewähren würde, ließ sie nicht davonlaufen.  
Die Kerzen am Baum waren abgebrannt, das aufgetischte Essen blieb nur durch ihren Wärmezauber am dampfen und die Plätzchen waren längst abgekühlt. Narzissa nahm es hin, tauschte bloß die Kerzenstummel mit neuen Kerzen und naschte dann vor Hunger erneut eines der Plätzchen. Dieses Mal hatte sie einen kleinen Stern mit Schokoglasur erwischt. Ihr kam der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass Lucius in dieser Nacht vielleicht gar nicht mehr nach Hause kam. Doch sie würde warten.  
Endlich das Klacken der Türklinke. Narzissa hatte vor sich hin gedöst und schreckte nun auf. Mit klopfendem Herzen erhob sie sich blitzschnell und strich ihr Kleid glatt. Hoffentlich sah sie nicht zu verschlafen aus.  
Es war spät geworden. Es hatte auch nichts gegeben, dass ihn nach Hause gezogen hätte. Es war ihm mittlerweile zum Prinzip geworden, dass er nur noch in seltenen Fällen sein Haus betrat, bevor er sich nicht mit einer hübschen Frau vergnügt hatte. Nichts sollte ihn mehr an seine Schwäche für Narzissa erinnern. Nun betrat er zur später Stunde schließlich doch das große Anwesen. Sofort strömte ihm ein köstlicher Geruch entgegen, der ihn an die Weihnachtsfeste bei seinen Eltern erinnerte. Doch nicht nur der Geruch erinnerte ihn daran, dass am heutigen Abend Heiligabend war. Das ganze Haus war festlich geschmückt, es brannten in unzähligen Kerzenständern rote und goldene Kerzen, über den Türen hingen Mistelzweige. Schon an der Haustür hatte ihn ein Weihnachtskranz an den Festtag erinnert, den er den ganzen Tag über verdrängt hatte. Es überraschte ihn, dass seine Frau auf dieses ganze Brimborium bestand. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie diesen Tag einfach übergehen würden. Immerhin war ihr Verhältnis nicht gerade das beste. Doch Lucius hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Plötzlich stand sie im Türrahmen und ihr Anblick ließ alle Gedanken die bis dahin in seinem Kopf rotierten stoppen und nahm ihm den Atem. Sie sah aus wie ein Kunstwerk. Ihre porzellanfarbene Haut hob sich betörend schön von ihrem roten Kleid ab, das so edel und stilvoll war, dass sie es hätte am königlichen Hofe tragen können. Ihr goldenes Haar war wie immer in Perfektion frisiert und ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf. Lucius ließ seinen Blick hinunter auf ihren linken Unterarm wandern. Nichts. Snape hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und sein Versprechen gehalten, dass man keine Spur des hässlichen Mals mehr sehen würde. Wie eine Erscheinung stand sie vor ihm, neigte leicht ihr Haupt, wobei ihr eine Locke leicht ins Gesicht fiel und wünschte ihm einen guten Abend. Schnell hatte Lucius sich wieder unter Kontrolle, blickte sie kühl und distanziert an.

„Guten Abend. Du bist also in weihnachtlicher Stimmung?"

Ein federleichtes Lächeln, das sie aussehen ließ wie eine Elfe, legte sich auf ihre roten Lippen.

„Heute ist Heiligabend, das kann ich doch nicht einfach übergehen."

Lucius legte seinen Umhang ab, wobei er in seinen Gedanken seine selbst erdachte Schutzmauer vor ihren Manipulationsversuchen festigte. Er durfte sich nicht wieder von ihr fesseln lassen. Sie täuschte ihre Perfektion bloß vor. Er rief sich Narzissas schwache Momente in Erinnerung, wie sie vor Schmerz schreiend und mit verzerrtem Gesicht am Boden lag und sich wand. Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sie sind gewiss hungrig. Ich habe etwas vorbereiten lassen."

Das hatte sich Lucius bei diesem herrlichen Geruch bereits gedacht. Hungrig war er in der Tat, hatte er doch seit dem Mittag nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Deshalb folgte er ihr wortlos ins Esszimmer. Dabei konnte er zum ersten Mal einen ausgiebigen Blick auf den freizügigen Rückenausschnitt ihres Kleides werfen. Er verspürte den Drang über die so freigelegte zarte Haut zu streichen, gab diesem aber selbstverständlich nicht nach. Stattdessen versuchte er sich auf den reichlich gedeckten Tisch zu konzentrieren. Alles sah sehr köstlich aus und wie sich herausstellte, war es das auch. Ohne weiter Worte miteinander zu wechseln, aßen sie stillschweigend. Narzissa schien ebenfalls sehr hungrig zu sein, denn sie hatte Mühe mit der gebotenen Zurückhaltung einer Dame zu speisen. Selbstverständlich sagte Lucius nichts, was sie dieses Zwangs entbunden hätte. Sie hatte sich in seinen Augen gefälligst unter Kontrolle zu haben. Immerhin war sie nicht irgendwer. Sie hatte sofort gesehen, was Lucius an diesem Abend so lange aufgehalten hatte. Die Spuren der anderen Frau waren für sie gut sichtbar. Mittlerweile war sie jedoch abgestumpft. Zumindest war sie gewohnt ihren Schmerz über diese Tatsache gekonnt zu verbergen.  
Nachdem sie fertig gespeist hatten, wollte Lucius sich zurückziehen. Er war erschöpft und wollte außerdem dieser beklemmenden Situation entgehen. Es mühte ihn viel zu sehr, sich nicht in ihrem wunderschönen Anblick zu verlieren.

„Sir, würden sie mir noch einige Minuten schenken?"

Lucius stockte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn wieder um irgendeine Erlaubnis bitten. Genervt wandte er sich ihr zu.

„Was willst du?"

Er sah sie entrüstet zusammenzucken.

„Es ist Heiligabend. Sollten wir diesen Festtag nicht traditionell begehen?"

Was hatte sie vor? Irgendetwas musste nach Lucius Meinung hinter diesen Vorhaben stecken. Er traute dieser Frau einiges zu. Wie würde sie ihn nun schon wieder manipulieren wollen? Narzissa erhob sich und bedeutete ihm ihr zu folgen. Lucius tat es aus reiner Neugierde heraus. Sie führte ihn in den Salon. Auch hier dominierte der weihnachtliche Schmuck, allem Voran der große Weihnachtsbaum. In dieser Umgebung wirkte Narzissa noch mehr wie ein Weihnachtsengel. In ihrer dem Anlass entsprechenden Kleidung passte sie perfekt ins Bild, wie ein Teil eines Gemäldes. Sie bot ihm den Platz im Sessel direkt neben dem festlichen Baum an und er setzte sich mit gespielt ungeduldigem Gesichtsausdruck. Narzissa glitt geschmeidig um ihn herum und ließ sich vor ihm auf den Teppich sinken. Ihr devoter Anblick erregte ihn und er holte tief Luft um seinen Gefühlen Einhalt zu gebieten. Er hoffte dies alles schnell hinter sich bringen zu können, ohne die Fassung zu verlieren. Mit vollendeter Anmut reckte sich das Mädchen nach einem in Silberpapier eingepacktem Päckchen. Geschenke. Auch das hatte Lucius übergangen. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch dann rief er sich in Erinnerung, wer er war. Es musste Geschenk für sie genug sein, seiner Familie angehören zu dürfen. Er war ihr nichts schuldig. Sie reichte ihm mit verhaltenem Blick das Päckchen.

„Frohe Weihnachten."

Erklang es leise aus ihrem Munde. Lucius gewann immer mehr den Eindruck, dass diese Sache mehr als eine Farce für sie war. Wurde sie etwa sentimental? Nachdenklich öffnete er das Geschenk. Seine Hände stießen unter dem Papier auf etwas weiches. Ein schwarzer Festumhang, durchzogen mit feinen, silbernen Fäden kam zum Vorschein. Lucius nahm ihn vollends aus dem Papier und hielt ihn hoch, um ihn in voller Länge betrachten zu können. Sehr stilvoll. Elegant und trotzdem schlicht. Ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Vorsichtig legte er ihn zurück auf seinen Schoß und blickte seine Frau an, die ihn wiederum erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Er ist wirklich schön. Wo hast du ihn erstanden?"

„Es ist eine Spezialanfertigung für sie."

Es schien sie zu freuen, dass er Gefallen an ihrem Geschenk gefunden hatte. Ermutigt griff sie nach einem weiteren, kleineren Päckchen. Länglich war es und als er es in seinen Händen hielt, fühlte er etwas eckiges, festes. Er öffnete das Papier und entnahm ihm eine Schachtel. Auch diese öffnete er und darin befand sich eine Schreibfeder. Doch es war keine gewöhnliche Feder. Lucius erkannte das Muster der Federn seiner geliebten Pfauen. Die Feder war vollends mit Gold bedeckt, was aber nichts an ihrer Leichtigkeit verändert hatte. Es gefiel ihm, Lucius mochte ausgefallene Dinge in solch edler Form. Er zeigte dies jedoch nicht. Kühl wie immer, brachte er einzig und alleine ein

„Exklusiv, das muss man sagen."

heraus. Das genügte Narzissa aber schon. Sie lächelte ihn freudig an. Einen solch exzellenten Geschmack hätte er auch wirklich nur ihr, die sie stets selbst immer ein perfektes Bild abgab, zugetraut.

„Es freut mich, dass es ihnen gefällt. Meine Eltern haben uns auch ein Geschenk zukommen lassen, genauso wie die ihren."

Sie zog ein etwas größeres, eckiges Päckchen hervor und streifte das Papier ab. Lucius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als unter dem Papier ein großes, gerahmtes Hochzeitsfoto von ihnen hervor kam. Narzissa bekam sofort einen Kloß im Hals. Das hier konnte die Stimmung sofort kippen, das wusste sie. Doch hingegen ihrer Erwartungen blieb ihr Mann ruhig, schien zu überlegen.

„Ich werde es über dem Kamin anbringen lassen."

Das war weitaus mehr als sie erwartet hatte. Erleichtert stellte sie das Bild zurück gegen die Wand und deutete auf das letzte verbleibende Geschenk, das so groß war, dass man es mit einer Decke abgedeckt hatte, anstatt es in Geschenkpapier einzupacken.

„Es ist von ihren Eltern."

Erklärte sie. Lucius betrachtete das Geschenk und konnte eine gewisse Neugier nicht leugnen. Deshalb erhob er sich, ging auf das Geschenk zu und zog die Decke hinunter. Mit eiskalter, starrer Miene betrachtete er das, was zum Vorschein gekommen war. Narzissa stockte der Atem. Ihr wurde übel. Die kleine Wiege wippte noch, in Bewegung gesetzt durch das Hinunterziehen der Decke. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Narzissa. Er war nicht so schlimm wie die Art von Schmerz, die sie sonst durchzuckte, wenn der Fluch sie für ihr Versagen bestrafte, doch er durchzog ihren Körper trotzdem wie ein brennendes Feuer.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich…"

Lucius gebot ihr mit erhobener Hand zu schweigen. Mit diesem Thema wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht auseinandersetzen. Nicht heute. Bestimmend legte er die Decke zurück über das Geschenk seiner Eltern und setzte sich zurück in den Sessel. Dass seine Eltern nicht geduldig warten würden, hätte ihm klar sein müssen. Für sie gab es nichts wichtigeres, als den Fortbestand ihrer Familie zu sichern. In seinem Unmut gönnte er sich einen Blick auf Narzissa, ungetrübt durch seine sonst stark ausgeprägte Abwehrhaltung ihr gegenüber. Das Bild, wie sie vor ihm auf den Boden hockte, mit unsicherem Blick und leicht geöffnetem Mund, ihre Brust, die sich schnell unter ihrer Anspannung hob, ließ seine Erregung von seinem Körper Besitz ergreifen. In seinem Kopf spielte sich die Szene ab, wie er Narzissa packte, auf seinen Schoß zog, ihr Kleid hochschob und sie dann beglückte. Er spürte die Enge in seiner Hose. Lucius seufzte, wusste er doch, dass er sich seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen hingeben würde. Immer konkreter wurden die Bilder in seinem Kopf. Er sah Narzissas lustvolles Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge, ihren zu einem Stöhnen verzogenen Mund. Seine Hände auf ihrer makellosen Haut. Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk, zog sie zu sich hinauf und küsste ihren Nacken. Seine Hände fuhren nun endlich über ihren Rücken, drückten sie an sich. Ihr Duft betörte ihn, ließ ihm ein leises Keuchen entweichen. Narzissa war überrumpelt von seiner plötzlichen Nähe. Doch mit seinen Berührungen kehrte auch ihr unterdrücktes Verlangen zurück. Lucius hatte in ihr die Lust geweckt und sie dann für lange Zeit damit alleine gelassen. Nun kam ihre Lust zurück. Sie atmete schwer, gab sich seinen Berührungen hin. Lucius spürte seit langem endlich wieder die Art von Lust, die ihm Befriedigung versprach. Begierig ließ er sich zu ihr auf den Teppich sinken, drückte sie auf den Rücken hinunter, fuhr mit einer Hand unter ihren wallenden Rock. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er konnte ihre Erregung erfühlen. Beschämt blickte sie weg, wusste sie sein Grinsen doch zu deuten. Ihre Zurückhaltung ließ ihn noch forscher voranschreiten. Während er sie stimulierte, nahm er mit der anderen Hand ihre und legte sie auf seine Körpermitte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er Narzissa in den Zustand gebracht, indem sie ihre Scham vergaß und sich der Lust hingab. Ihre mittlerweile nackten Körper bebten und suchten den jeweils anderen. Lucius stürzte sich etwas zu stürmisch auf Narzissa, denn diese stieß von seiner Berührung überrumpelt den Weihnachtsbaum an. Der heiße Wachs einiger Kerzen verteilte sich auf ihrem Körper. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr. Lucius hielt Inne, besah sich Narzissa. Nun gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Ohne weitere Umschweife packte er ihre Hüfte, zog sie zu sich heran und drang in sie ein. Sie liebten einander bis zum frühen Morgen. Dabei wechselten sie keine Worte, tauschten bloß einige Blicke, ließen nur ihre Körper sprechen. Als die Sonne die Nacht verbannte, lagen die beiden eng umschlungen schlafend auf dem weichen Teppich. Die Erschöpfung hatte sie nicht mehr ins Bett kommen lassen. Draußen fiel der Schnee in kleinen Flocken nach unten und bedeckte die Welt, die nichts von dem wusste, was sich im Salon abgespielt hatte, immer mehr unter seiner weißen Schicht.

**Und, wie gefällt euch Lucius? Ich weiß, er ist kein Gentleman, aber immerhin hat er sie nicht wieder geschlagen ;) Wie findet ihr seine Sexuellen Neigungen?**


	13. Charme

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Danke für eure Geduld! Ich weiß, im Moment läuft es etwas stockend, aber das Studium nimm mich total ein.  
Lucius wird immer verrückter ;) Aber es wird noch besser^^**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen! Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr ;)**

Das regelmäßige Ticken der Standuhr war das erste, was Narzissa am nächsten Morgen hörte. Dann nahm sie auch den regelmäßigen Atem ihres Mannes wahr, der neben ihr lag. Sie spürte seinen nackten Körper an ihrem, fühle unter ihrer Hand wie sein Brustkorb sich hob und senkte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte auf blondes Haar. Das Feuer im Kamin war längst erloschen, doch war ihr nicht kalt, jemand hatte eine Decke über sie beide gelegt. Dann vernahm sie das Tuscheln. Ihr Blick huschte zu den Portraits und ganz wie sie es erwartet hatte, blickten aus diesen eisige Gesichter auf sie hinab. Narzissa verdrehte die Augen und wandte ihren Blick wieder Lucius zu. Er schien noch zu schlafen. Langsam kam ein unwohles Gefühl in ihr auf. Wie hatte sie nur so harmonisch neben ihm schlafen können? Neben ihm, wegen dem sie so viel hatte durchmachen müssen. Vorsichtig, bedacht darauf ihn nicht zu wecken, stand Zissa vom Boden auf, wobei ihr ihre Rückenschmerzen auffielen. Der dicke Teppich hatte die Härte des Bodens nicht wettmachen können. Als sie vollkommen nackt in dem großen Salon stand, kam Beklemmung in ihr hoch. Sie wollte duschen. Eilig huschte sie mit gesenktem Blick hinaus in den Flur. Der kalte Marmor unter ihren Füßen ließ sie ihre Schritte noch ein wenig beschleunigen. Lautlos lief sie hinauf, bis sie endlich im Bad war.

Er war wach gewesen, hatte sich jedoch schlafend gestellt. Das Narzissa sich wortlos davon machte passte ihm sehr gut. Was hätte er auch zu ihr sagen sollen? Nun, da sie den Raum verlassen hatte, öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich auf. Sein Rücken ließ ihn merken, dass es nicht gut war die gesamte Nacht auf dem Boden schlafend zu verbringen. Schmerzerfüllt verzog er das Gesicht. Als er den gestrigen Abend in seinem Kopf Revue passieren ließ, fuhr er sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, was bloß in ihn gefahren war. Weshalb schaffte dieses Mädchen immer ihn zu manipulieren? Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, den Weihnachtsabend zu feiern. Trotzdem hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht. Zerknirscht stand er auf und band sich die Decke um die Hüfte. Erst einmal würde er eine heiße Dusche brauchen.  
Als er schließlich fertig angezogen und frisch gemacht in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß, konnte er sich trotzdem nicht voll und ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Gerade dachte er über Narzissas Weihnachtsgeschenke nach. Sie hatte wahrlich seinen Geschmack getroffen. Das sollte sie aber auch, immerhin war sie seine Frau. Es war ihre Aufgabe diese Ehe aufrecht zu halten. Dann erinnerte er sich an das Geschenk seiner Eltern und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass seine Frau noch nicht schwanger war. Ganz alleine sie war dafür verantwortlich. Hätten seine Eltern nicht gerade sie als seine Gemahlin ausgewählt, dann könnten sie ihren Erben schon längst haben. Voller Wut knallte er seine Feder auf den Schreibtisch. Dabei verteilte sie überall kleine, schwarze Tintenkleckse. Dies machte ihn noch wütender und so stand Lucius geräuschvoll auf und rief nach Dobby.

„Mach das sofort sauber!"

Narzissa hielt sich in ihrem Zimmer auf. Solange Lucius anwesend war, traute sie sich nicht ihr geheimes Zimmer unter dem Dach aufzusuchen. So beschäftigte sie sich mit Lesen, bis es schließlich an der Zeit war, sich für den Abend zurecht zu machen. Eine gewisse Vorfreude auf den Abend konnte sie nicht leugnen. Sie liebte es sich hübsch zu machen und in feiner Gesellschaft kultivierte Gespräche und exzellentes Essen genießen zu können. Es würde wohl eine gelungene Abwechslung werden, zumindest hoffte sie dies. Als sie fertig mit ihrer aufwendigen Steckfrisur und dem make up war, betrat sie im Morgenmantel ihr Ankleidezimmer. Sie wählte ein petrolfarbenes Kleid und ein darunter passendes Korsett. Ohne große Freude machte sie sich daran, das Korsett anzulegen, wobei sie Hilfe von einer Hauselfe bekam. Plötzlich jedoch verstärkte sich der Zug auf die Schnürung enorm. Zissa bekam keine Luft mehr, ihre Rippen wurden schmerzhaft zusammen gepresst. Nach Luft ringend fuhr sie herum und blickte in Lucius eiskaltes Gesicht. Den Zauberstab ließ er gerade wieder sinken.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Wer von Natur aus nicht schön ist, muss eben etwas dafür tun."

Ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte kaum merklich seine Lippen. Narzissa atmete in kurzen Stößen. Viel Atem auf einmal konnte sie nicht in ihre gequälten Lungen ziehen.

„Ich bekomme keine Luft."

Mit seinem stechenden Blick brachte er sie zum Schweigen.

„Gewöhn dich lieber daran, sollte man es dir später anmerken, wird das Konsequenzen für dich haben."

Damit ließ er sie stehen. Narzissa zitterte vor Sauerstoffmangel am ganzen Leib. Nur ein winziges bisschen… Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und lockerte die Schnürung um ein paar winzige Millimeter. Gerade so viel, dass Lucius es nicht auffallen würde, sie aber wenigstens einigermaßen atmen konnte. Jede Bewegung schmerzte sie ungemein, doch sie traute sich nicht, ihren Qualen ein Ende zu bereiten. Zu groß war ihre Angst vor einer möglichen Bestrafung.  
Wenig später erschien Narzissa im Schlafzimmer. Lucius wartete bereits auf sie. Zu ihrer Freude trug er den Umhang, den sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Wenn er nur wüsste, wer ihn angefertigt hatte… Lucius musterte Narzissa. Seine kleine Quälerei hatte ihm fürs erste Genugtuung verschafft. Das Wissen, dass sie den ganzen Abend darunter leiden würde, ließ ihn sogar vollkommen ruhig werden. Er war zufrieden mit ihrem Anblick, hätte dies natürlich aber niemals zugegeben. Wortlos bot er ihr den Arm an. Immerhin mussten sie den Schein wahren. Sie legte ihre Weise Hand hinein und er führte sie hinunter. Ihre federleichten Schritte und ihre anmutige Haltung nahmen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ein. In ihrem Gesicht wies nichts auf die Schmerzen hin, die sie haben musste. Anscheinend hatte man ihr doch einen Funken Anstand beigebracht.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, wie du dich in solch hoher Gesellschaft verhalten musst. Ich dulde keinen Fehltritt."

„Selbstverständlich, Sir."

Er umfasste ihren Arm fester und apparierte dann mitten in die Eingangshalle eines eleganten Anwesens. Millicent Bagnold stand kaum drei Meter von ihnen entfernt und begrüßte gerade einige andere Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Nun fiel ihr Blick auf Lucius und sie lächelte ihn wohlwollend an.

„Lucius, da sind sie ja. Pünktlich wie immer. Es freut mich, sie auch dieses Jahr wieder begrüßen zu dürfen."

Die große, etwas stämmige Frau reichte Lucius die Hand und dieser neigte en Kopf darüber.

„Und wie immer ist es eine Freude, den Abend hier verbringen zu drüfen."

Sie lächelte zufrieden.

„Das muss ihre reizende Frau sein. Narzissa, nicht wahr?"

Die angesprochene reichte der Ministerin die Hand und knickste formvollendet.

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Es ist mir eine große Ehre."

Mrs. Bagnold winkte lächelnd ab.

„Es ist doch bloß eine kleine Feier. Bitte amüsieren sie sich gut."

Nun musste die Gastgeberin sich den nächsten ankommenden Gästen zuwenden. Lucius führte seine Frau zielstrebig in einen der angrenzenden Räume. Dort war ein langer Tisch mit vielen Stühlen daran aufgestellt worden. An einigen saßen bereits vereinzelte Gäste. Lucius wie auch Narzissa begrüßten jeden einzelnen. Dabei spürte die junge Frau die prüfenden Blicke auf sich. Doch sie lächelte, als würde sie sich rundum wohl fühlen, sprach nicht viel, aber auch nicht zu wenig. Lucius kam nicht umher, Narzissa charmante, diplomatische Art positiv zu registrieren. Jeder schien ausnahmslos von ihr begeistert zu sein. Sogar der alte McMillian aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung rang sich zu einem Lächeln in ihrer Gegenwart durch. Schließlich nahmen sie direkt neben dem Platz der Ministerin ihre Plätze ein. Auch Narzissa musste an diesem Abend erstaunt feststellen, wie viel Respekt jeder einzelne ihrem Mann entgegen brachte. Sie schienen ihn sehr zu schätzen, allen voran die Ministerin. Er gab sich er charmant und humorvoll. Narzissa konnte kaum glauben, dass er derselbe war, der sich regelmäßig quälte und demütigte. Das Essen war köstlich, doch musste Narzissa die Teller der einzelnen Gänge fast unberührt wieder zurückgehen lassen. Schon der kleinste Bissen war zu viel für ihren geschundenen Körper. Doch sie genoss die Konversationen mit ihren Tischnachbarn und so ging der Abend viel zu schnell vorbei. Zu angemessener Stunde verabschiedete Lucius sich höflich und sie folgte ihm hinaus. Sie disapperierten.

„Wie machst du das?"

Seine laute Stimme hallte in der großen Eingangshalle wider. Zissa zuckte zusammen und wich unwillkürlich drei Schritte zurück.

„Ich verstehe sie nicht."

Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und sie ließ ihren Mann keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie wollte auf jeden seiner Schritte gefasst sein.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist. Der heutige Abend war Beweis genug. Du wendest irgendwelche Zauber an um jeden in deiner Nähe für dich einzunehmen. Aber ich bin dahinter gekommen."

Mit so etwas hatte sie sicher nicht gerechnet. Schockiert blickte sie den blonden an. Konnte er wirklich seinen eigenen Worten Glauben schenken?

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan! So etwas ist vollkommen unmöglich, das wissen sie auch! Ich war bloß höflich, ganz wie sie es verlangt haben."

Lucius glaubte ihr kein Wort. Er wollte ihr auch einfach nicht glauben. Es konnte keine andere Erklärung für die Reaktionen der Zauberer auf sie geben. Grob umfasste er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie die Treppe hinauf hinter sich her.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du mir noch zusagst, jetzt, wo ich dein dreckiges Geheimnis kenne."

Zissa folgte ihm angsterfüllt. Sie wusste, wohin der Weg sie führte. Und sie behielt Recht. Kurze Zeit später stieß Lucius sie durch die Schlafzimmertür. Narzissa strauchelte und fiel zu Boden. Doch Lucius riss sie am Arm bloß grob nach oben und warf sie aufs Bett. Auf genau das Bett, in dem sie ihm dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er mit einer fremden Frau schlief. Narzissa wehrte sich, drückte Lucius von sich, doch dieser lachte bloß höhnisch.

„Na los, wehr dich noch etwas mehr. Vielleicht erledigt der Fluch dich ja dann für mich."

Ihr Schmerz über seine verletzenden Worte war nicht zu beschreiben. Zu schockiert um noch etwas zu erwidern ließ sie sich das Kleid vom Leib reißen. Lucius war nicht mehr zu bändigen. Er hatte die unverhohlenen Blicke der Männer gesehen. Jeder einzelne hatte sein Eigentum, seine Ehefrau begehrt. Und das hatte sie mit Absicht getan! Sie hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen und sich gefügig gemacht. Er würde sie eines besseren belehren. Wieder einmal zückte er seinen Zauberstab, um möglichst schnell die Schnürung ihres Korsetts lösen zu können. Als er es ihr abnahm, kamen die roten Streifen und Quetschungen zum Vorschein, die es ihr zugefügt hatte. Er fuhr jeden einzelnen Striemen mit seinem Zeigefinger nach, umfasste lustvoll ihre schlanke Taille, ritzte mit seinen Fingernägeln in ihre malträtierte Haut. Narzissa war benebelt von dem Sauerstoff, der in ihren Körper strömte. Alles um sie herum drehte sich und sie nahm auch Lucius nur schemenhaft wahr. Dieser nutzte ihren wehrlosen Zustand aus, entledigte sich nun selbst seiner Kleider und presste Narzissas Beine auseinander. Ihr geschundener Anblick erregte ihn. Dies ließ ihm das Gefühl geben, dass er sich über alle ihre Manipulationsversuche hinweg gesetzt und sie nun ganz im Gegenteil genau ihm gefügig gemacht hatte. Sie würde sich niemals gegen ihn zu Wehr setzen können. Er konnte mit ihr tun und lassen, was er wollte. Gerade wollte er in sie eindringen, da spürte er ihre weiche Hand auf seiner Hüfte, die ihn lächerlich leicht zurückdrückte.

„Bitte… vorsichtig…"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, packte ihre beiden Handgelenke und drückte sie neben ihren Kopf auf die Matratze.

„Du gibst mir keine Anweisungen."

Mit diesen Worten rammte er sein Glied in sie hinein, ergötzte sich an ihrem vor Schmerz vollkommen verzerrtem Gesicht. Sofort spürte er, wie verspannt sie war. Ihr ganzer Körper bäumte sich auf, doch er nahm keine Rücksicht. Dieses Biest würde es nicht noch einmal wagen, ihn zu umgarnen. Zuerst waren seine Bewegungen hart und unnachgiebig, er wollte sie bestrafen, doch dann verlangte sein Körper nach etwas anderem. Sie hatte ihr von Schmerz gezeichnetes Gesicht abgewandt, doch Lucius drehte es nun genau in seine Richtung. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, er umfasste ihre Brust mit seiner Hand und strich über ihre erogenen Zonen. Narzissa öffnete die Augen und blickte aus tränennassen Augen ihren Peiniger an. Sie wollte nicht Weinen, doch das wässrige Glänzen in ihren Augen war nicht zu übersehen. Lucius strich über ihre Haare, ihre Wange, ihren Mund. Sie entspannte sich, ihr Gesicht sah wieder engelsgleich aus, ihr Körper bewegte sich harmonisch in einem Rhythmus mit seinem. Dieser Anblick erregte ihn noch viel mehr, als der ihres unterwürfigen Körpers. Er küsste ihren Hals, zog sie enger an sich, küsste ihre roten Lippen und strich über ihren ganzen Körper. Narzissa erwachte aus ihrer Schockstarre, begriff zwar nicht ganz, was hier vor sich ging, wollte aber auch nichts anderes provozieren. Auch ihre Hände glitten über Lucius Körper, ihre Hüfte drängte sich ihm entgegen, ihre Lippen fanden seine. Fast schon war sie fordernder als er. Sie erlaubte sich ein leises Keuchen, später ein lautes. Es war, als wäre der Körper des jeweils anderen für sie gemacht worden. Mit keiner anderen Frau hatte Lucius je das erlebt, was er mit Narzissa stets beim Sex teilte. Sie verstand es, ihm genau das zu geben, was er brauchte. Dieses Erlebnis machte ihn unfähig, weiter über seine abstrusen Vermutungen ihr gegenüber nachzudenken. Er ließ all seine Abscheulichkeiten beiseite und ging ganz im Liebesakt auf. Erst, als auch Narzissa ihren Höhepunkt hatte, ergoss sich Lucius zwischen ihre Beine. Immer noch vereint lagen sich schwer atmend, dicht an einander gepresst. Doch nach dem ersten Moment der Ruhe, nahmen Lucius wirre Gedanken wieder ihren Lauf. Sie hatte es tatsächlich wieder geschafft. Obwohl er gewarnt gewesen war. Er hätte es verhindern müssen. Wie konnte er nur solche Schwäche zeigen? Er spürte ihr schnell pochendes Herz ganz dicht an seinem, fühlte jeden ihrer Atemzüge. Noch immer lagen seine Hände auf ihrem sich hebenden und senkenden Rücken. Stetig erhöhte Lucius den Druck seiner Hände auf ihren Leib, bis er sie schließlich mit wütend dreiblickenden Augen von sich stieß. Narzissa war am äußersten Rand des Bettes gelandet, strich sich das zerzauste Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah Lucius verwirrt an.

„Verschwinde. Ich ertrage deinen jämmerlichen Anblick keine Sekunde länger."

Seine eiskalte Stimme durchschnitt die Stille, die nur erfüllt gewesen war von ihrer beider Atem und Herzschlag. Narzissa schluckte. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass ihr etwas schlimmes passierte, würde sie nicht augenblicklich auf die Forderung ihres Mannes eingehen. Eilig raffte sie ihre Kleidung vom Boden, presste sie sich Schutz suchend an den Körper und verließ sofort den Raum.  
Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie über den kalten Boden in das ihr zugeteilte Zimmer lief. Dabei verspürte sie ziehende Schmerzen an ihrer intimsten Stelle. Als sie an sich herunter sah, entdeckte sie erschrocken, dass Blut an ihren Beinen klebte. Lucius hatte es anfangs wirklich übertrieben. Auch seine ständigen Sinneswandel irritierten sie. Was sie davon halten sollte, wusste sie nicht. Was sie aber wusste war, dass sie sich erst einmal um ihre Wunden kümmern musste. Auch ihr geschundener Brustkorb brannte wie Feuer und sie blutete aus den Wunden, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. Folglich führte sie ihr Weg als erstes ins Bad.  
Lucius sinnierte ebenfalls über das Geschehene nach. Er fühlte sich von ihr betrogen, erneut. Erst hatte sie ihn mit ihrer Schönheit in den Bann gezogen und dann ihre Unvollkommenheit gezeigt. Wie abstoßend sie doch ausgesehen hatte, mit den Wunden am Oberkörper, dem Blut, dass ihm auch nicht entgangen war, welches ihre Innenschenkel befleckte. Gerade als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende Gedacht hatte, kam ihm das Bild ihres sich unter seinen Grobheiten windenden Körpers in den Sinn. Ein wohlig heißes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er würde lernen sich ihres Einflusses zu entziehen und ihr im Gegenzug beibringen, was Gehorsam und Fügsamkeit bedeuteten.


	14. Unter Verdacht

Klackernd kam die zierliche Prozellanteetasse auf dem filigran bemalten Unterteller zum Stehen. Cassandra legte ihre säuberlich manikürte Hand wieder auf die andere, die auf ihrem Schoß ruhte. Ihr Blick war eisig, wie immer, ihre Haltung steif und unnachgiebig. Ihr Mann, der im Sessel neben ihr Patz genommen hatte, wirkte entspannter und trotzdem war in seinen Augen die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation ablesbar. Draußen vor den Fenstern lag immer noch Schnee. Das Wetter war trist, genauso wie die Stimmung im Raum.

„Ich versichere euch, es hat keine tiefere Bedeutung, dass es noch nicht passiert ist. Wir brauchen Geduld."

Cassandra rümpfte pikiert die Nase, als sie Cygnus beschwichtigende Worte vernahm. Die beiden Paare hatten sich zum Tee im Black'schen Anwesen verabredet, um die Situation ihrer vermählten Kinder zu besprechen.

„Wie lange sollen wir denn noch warten? Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten, das Überleben der Familie Malfoy muss gesichert werden."

Wie so oft verbot Abraxas an dieser Stelle mal wieder seiner Frau das Wort. Er konnte ihre Überschwänglichkeit nicht leiden.

„Es ist uns ein wichtiges Anliegen, dass ihr eurer Tochter ins Gewissen redet. Es ist für unsere Familie nicht tragbar, dass die Leute falsche Schlüsse aus der ganzen Sache ziehen."

Cygnus ernstes Nicken war ihm Bestätigung genug. Ein persönlicher Besuch der Oberhäupter der Malfoyfamilie sollte die Brisanz ihres Wunsches wohl genug verdeutlicht haben. Niemand würde es wagen sie zu enttäuschen.  
Cassandra betrachtete die ganze Angelegenheit keinesfalls mehr so gelassen. Sie hatte das Mädchen von Anfang an als unnütz angesehen. Nichts würde ihr mehr gelegen kommen, als das sie bei ihrer wichtigsten Aufgabe versagen würde, denn das würde eine Auslöschung ihres Namens aus dem Stammbaum der Familie Malfoy bedeuten, wo sie ihrer Meinung auch nicht hinein gehörte.

Lucius reduzierte seine Seitensprünge. Nicht etwas aus schlechtem Gewissen heraus, nein, ganz im Gegenteil, er brachte regelmäßig fremde Frauen mit nach Hause, um seiner Frau zu Verstehen zu geben, wie wertlos sie für ihn war. Doch die ständige Enttäuschung und Frustration darüber, dass ihm keines der Mädchen vollkommene Befriedigung verschaffen konnte, ließ ihn seine Liebschaften ganz automatisch reduzieren. Natürlich verbuchte er dieses Ärgernis wieder auf Narzissas Konto. Sie sorgte für diese Unannehmlichkeiten, da war er sich sicher. Gerade deshalb betrog er seine Ehefrau demonstrativ vor ihren Augen. Gerne ließ er auch die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer einen Spalt breit offen, damit er sicher gehen konnte, dass sie auch alles mitbekam. Es gab Tage, an denen ertrug Lucius Narzissas Anwesenheit keine einzige Minute. Der bloße Gedanke daran, dass sie sich im Nebenzimmer befand, machte ihn schon rasend vor Wut. Er konnte ihren Anblick nicht ertragen, zu oft hatte sie ihn schon damit in den Bann gezogen. Er versuchte sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen, doch irgendwann rauchte ihm der Kopf. Er brauchte Ablenkung. Deshalb benachrichtigte er einige Freunde, darunter auch Snape und Lestrange, damit sie ihn am Abend im tropfenden Kessel treffen würden.

Narzissa schaffte es lange schon nicht mehr, sich aus dem tiefen, schwarzen Loch zu befreien, in das sie gefallen war. Sie las, nähte, zeichnete, doch nichts erhellte ihre Stimmung. Ihr Leben ging einher mit der ständigen Angst vor ihrem Mann, der Ungewissheit darüber, was sie nur wieder seiner Meinung falsch machen musste, damit er ihr wieder weh tat. Und dann waren da noch die Frauen. War mal wieder eine seiner Geliebten im Hause, und das kam nur allzu oft vor, war Narzissa nicht mehr sie selbst. Es schüttelte ihren ganzen Körper vor Schmerz, am liebsten hätte sie sich das zerspringende Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Dann wäre es wenigstens vorbei. Doch nicht nur seine Demütigungen brachten ihr Qualen. Zuerst hatte sie eine Krankheit vermutet, doch als sich ihr Zustand nicht verbesserte oder verschlechterte, hatte sie einsehen müssen, dass es der Unbrechbare Schwur war, der sie jeden Tag vor Schmerz zergehen ließ. Solange sie ihn nicht erfüllte, würden die Schmerzen sie plagen. Lucius kam nur noch bei Nacht zu ihr. Er trat jedes Mal wortlos in ihr Zimmer, zog mit einem Ruck die Decke von ihrem Körper, egal ob sie schlief oder wachte, würdigte sie keines näheren Blickes, sondern nahm sie sich einfach rücksichtslos. Narzissa wusste nicht, wie sie einmal hatte Spaß bei dieser Prozedur empfinden können. Sie verspürte nur noch Angst. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich zunehmend, doch Lucius ließ keinen Widerstand zu. Hatte er vollendet, weswegen er gekommen war, verschwand er genauso wortlos, wie er eingetreten war. Oftmals lag Narzissa dann noch lange wach, weinte still vor sich hin, versank in Selbstmitleid. Das war nicht sie selbst. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie so schwach geworden war. Wo war die starke, selbstbewusste junge Frau hin verschwunden, als die sie dieses Haus betreten hatte? Sie erschien ihr wie eine verblassende Erinnerung, eine Fata morgana in der Wüste. Tagsüber ließ sie sich ihre Schwäche nicht anmerken. Stets war sie adrett und erhaben. Doch nachts, wenn sie alleine war und sich unbeobachtet fühlte, dann ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.  
Ihre Mutter hatte sich am heutigen Tag zu Besuch angemeldet. Also hatte Narzissa den Morgen, sobald Lucius das Haus verlassen hatte, dazu genutzt, zu backen. Ablenkung, das war das einzige was sie sich erhoffte und doch nicht bekam. Doch tat sie nichts, wurden die Schmerzen nur schlimmer und sie hatte Angst den Verstand zu verlieren. Gegen Mittag warf sie eines ihrer guten Kleider über, frisierte aufwändig ihr Haar und puderte ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht auch noch von ihrer Mutter gerügt werden. Als ihr Besuch schließlich eintraf, stellte Narzissa das perfekte Bild der Malfoy'schen Gattin da, zu dem ihre Eltern sie hatten machen wollen.

„Mutter, welche Freude. Bitte, komm doch herein, der Tee ist bereits serviert."

Sie geleitete ihre Mutter in den Salon. Unter ihrem kritischen Blick fühlte sie sich wie in den Tagen kurz vor ihrer verhängnisvollen Hochzeit. Vollkommen verloren. Ihre Mutter nahm Platz und sie redeten über belanglose Dinge. Als sie diesen Pflichtteil absolviert hatten, kehrte kurze Stille ein. Schließlich richtete die Mutter den Blick auf ihre Tochter und fixierte sie prüfend.

„Narzissa, dein Vater und ich befürchten, dass du dir deiner schwierigen Situation nicht bewusst bist."

Die angesprochene schluckte. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet, den sie nicht verschwinden zu lassen vermag.

„Dir muss bewusst sein, dass sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit der reinblütigen, aristokratischen Zauberergemeinschaft auf dich gerichtet ist. Und das schon viel zu lange!"

Zissa wusste, worauf das alles hinauslaufen würde und eisige Kälte machte sich in ihr breit.

„Auch Lucius Eltern haben sich verärgert an uns gewandt und das können wir nicht dulden. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du deine Bestimmung erfüllst. Diese Ehe gilt alleine dem Zweck, einen Erben zu zeugen, der sowohl das Blut der Familie Malfoy, aber auch das der Familie Black in sich trägt."

Als ob ihr das nicht schmerzlich bewusst war. Doch sie tat, als würden sie über geschäftliche Dinge sprechen, verbannte ihre Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins und setzte einen pflichtbewussten Gesichtsausdruck auf, ganz wie sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter es von ihr erwartete.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, Mutter, sei dir da gewiss. Ich kann dir ebenfalls versichern, dass ich mich in diesem Punkt keineswegs verschlossen habe."

Druella nickte.

„Dies wäre ja auch zu viel des Guten gewesen. Doch es reicht nicht. Du musst alles in deiner Macht stehende tun, damit ein Kind gezeugt wird. Du kannst es dir nicht erlauben, ihm zu missfallen. Tu, was auch immer er von dir verlangt. Glaube mir, es kann nicht demütigender sein als die Tatsache, kein Kind zu empfangen."

Nun beugte sich die ältere Frau näher zur jüngeren.

„Du bist ein hübsches Ding und bietest einem Mann viele Anreize. Nutze diesen Vorteil!"

Die blonde Hausherrin nickte steif. Wenn ihre Mutter doch nur wüsste, dass es genau das war, was ihr Mann ihr vorwarf. Doch sie schwieg. Noch einige Zeit lang musste sie das Gerede ihre Mutter über sich ergehen lassen, dann verabschiedete sie sich endlich und ließ Narzissa alleine zurück. Dieser hingen die mahnenden Worte noch lange nach. Ihre Verzweiflung wuchs ins Unermessliche. Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden und sie erwartete Lucius bald zurück. Doch er ließ auf sich warten. Erst zu später Stunde hörte sie ihn hereinkommen. Eilig machte sie sich wie jeden Abend auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Dort angekommen, knickste sie mit demütig gesengtem Kopf vor ihrem Gatten. Sie roch den Geruch von Alkohol an ihm.  
Lucius hatte etwas getrunken, jedoch nicht zu viel. Er war noch Herr seiner Sinne und hatte sich gut im Zaum. Mit seinen Freunden hatte er seit langem wieder einen angenehmen Abend verbracht und das hatte ihm gut getan. Nun ertrug er auch Narzissas Gegenwart wieder. Trotzdem wusste er nichts mit ihr anzufangen.

„Ich bin erschöpft."

Er wandte sich zum gehen und schritt die Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer. Narzissa blieb unsicher zurück. Doch was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Also begab sie sich in die Höhle des Löwen und folgte ihrem Mann. Lucius bemerkte Narzissa überrascht, als sie in das Schlafgemach eintrat.

„Was willst du?"

Fragte er schroff und hielt dabei inne, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben schritt Zissa weiter auf ihn zu und näherte sich ihm ungewöhnlich. Ihre schneeweißen Hände griffen nach den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, öffneten einen nach dem anderen. Ihr unterwürfig gesenkter Blick ließ ihn sie gewähren lassen. Bald schon hatte sie alle Knöpfe geöffnet und streifte ihm den seidenen Stoff ab. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Oberkörper, sanfte Küsse fanden ihren Platz auf seiner Brust. Dann ließ sie von ihm ab, ging einen Schritt zurück und öffnete ihr Kleid. In einer fließenden Bewegung streifte sie es sich vom Leib. Lucius schluckte. Wie konnte eine Frau nur so schön sein? Ihr Körper war tausendmal schöner als der jeder anderen Frau, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Ihre Porzellanhaut schimmerte im Kerzenschein, ihr langes, lockiges Haarbedeckte ihre zierlichen Schultern, die herrlich blauen Augen hatte sie immer noch in grenzenloser Demut gesenkt, genau wie er es mochte. Ihr Korsett ließ ihre Brüste noch fülliger erscheinen, ihre verführerisch langen, makellose Beine erstreckten sich aus ihren Absatzschuhen heraus. Welcher Mann hätte bei diesem Anblick widerstehen können? Auch Lucius spürte deutlich die Erregung in seiner Hose, doch noch wollte er dem nicht nachgeben.

„Was wagst du dich? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich erschöpft bin. Mir ist nicht nach deinen Spielereien."

Dieses Mal ließ sich die junge Frau nicht von ihm einschüchtern. Gespielt reumütig senkte sie den Kopf.

„Verzeiht mir bitte! Ich möchte doch nur zu ihrer Zufriedenheit handeln."

Hinter ihrem Rücken hatte sie die Schnürung des Korsetts geöffnet und ließ es nun, während sie sich um Gnade suchend vor ihm verneigte, von ihrem Körper fallen. Der Anblick ihrer entblößten Brüste ließ Lucius Triebe Oberhand gewinnen. Wenn sie spielen wollte, sollte sie es haben. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf sie zu, packte sie und drückte sie grob gegen die Wand. Ihr heißer Atem traf seinen Hals.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du das auch kannst."

Narzissa wollte ihn um den Verstand bringen. Das war ihre einzige Chance, seinen Stimmungsschwankungen zu entgehen. Er musste sich ganz der Lust hingeben.

„Ich werde tun, was auch immer ihr von mir verlangt."

Ein Schalter wurde in Lucius Kopf umgelegt. Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren, machte er sich über Narzissas Körper her. Kaum waren sie beide vollkommen entkleidet, stellte er Dinge mit seiner Frau an, die sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht hätte ausmalen können. Er machte sie sich ganz zu eigen, ergötzte sich an ihrer Unterwürfigkeit und sie spielte mit. Irgendwann musste sie sich auch nicht mehr anstrengen, in ihrer Rolle zu bleiben, sie ging darin auf. Obwohl sie sich ihm ganz hingab, keinerlei Widerstand oder gar eigenen Willen zeigte, ging Lucius keineswegs so grob mit ihr um, wie er es bei den vorigen Malen getan hatte. Er forderte sie vollkommen, ließ sie immer wieder ihre Selbstaufgabe bekunden und zog das Liebesspiel bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Als er schlussendlich zu erschöpft war, um weiter zu machen, ließ er sich mit ihr auf das Bett fallen, die Hand immer noch fest in ihren Schopf gekrallt. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Narzissas Lippen. Zum ersten Mal war etwas so gelaufen, wie sie es geplant hatte.

Ob es eine weise Entscheidung gewesen war, vermochte Lucius am darauffolgenden Tag nicht mehr zu sagen. Er hatte ohne Zweifel vollkommene Befriedigung erlangt und darauf kam es doch schließlich an, dass ER zufrieden war. Mit dieser Erklärung gab er sich zufrieden und widmete sich seinen Alltagsgeschäften.  
Narzissa jedoch verspürte endlich wieder einen Lebensfunken in sich. Neue Energie strömte durch ihre Adern und sie hatte das Gefühl, was natürlich eine Täuschung sein musste, dass auch die Schmerzen des Unbrechbaren Fluchs immer mehr verschwanden.  
Mittlerweile war es Frühling geworden. Draußen im Garten schossen die Blumen aus ihren Beeten empor und grünes Laub bedeckte die Bäume, zusammen mit einer unbeschreiblichen Blütenpracht. Lucius Pfauen stolzierten auf den penibel gepflegten Wegen entlang, sonnten sich in jedem Sonnenstrahl. Auch die Vögel kehrten nach du nach zurück und sangen ihre Lieder, die von fernen Orten erzählten.  
Bei Tag schenkte Lucius seiner Frau keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, doch ab jenem verhängnisvollen Abend kam es immer häufiger dazu, dass er sie des Nachts aufsuchte, um dieses erfüllende Erlebnis zu widerholen. Jedes Mal wusste Zissa genau, was sie tun und sagen musste, damit Lucius in Ekstase geriet und dieser Genoss seine Macht über die junge Frau. Lucius ertappte sich aber ebenfalls dabei, wie er die Hauselfen häufiger über die Aktivitäten seiner Gattin am Tage befragte und bei der Arbeit über sie sinnierte. Noch nie hatte eine Frau ihn länger als drei Nächte lang beschäftigt. Zu schnell wurden sie ihm langweilig. Nicht so Narzissa. Und genau das ängstigte ihn. Das konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen vor sich gehen. Immerhin war sie ihm nicht besonders nützlich. Noch nicht einmal einen Erben schenkte sie ihm! Wieder einmal ließ er die Feder über seiner Arbeit sinken. Er würde das am Abend mit seinen Freunden besprechen. Natürlich unter anderen Vorwänden, als seiner Schwäche, immerhin war er ein Malfoy.

„NARZISSA!"

Sie hörte das Lallen in seiner Stimme. Mit klopfendem Herzen rannte sie hinunter. Sie trug bloß einen Morgenmantel über ihrem Nachthemd, für alles andere hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht. Schwer atmend kam sie unten an. Lucius roch stark nach Alkohol, sein Blick war wirr. Unwissend, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, blickte sie ihn bloß erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich kenne dein Geheimnis."

Er packte sie grob am Handgelenk und zerrte sie auf die eiserne Tür zu, die in die unteren Gewölbe des Anwesens führte. Dann zog er sie die eiskalten Stufen hinunter, die Gänge entlang, bis vor die Tür, durch die Narzissa auf ihrer Erkundungstour durch das Manor nicht gelangt war. Lucius öffnete sie ohne Probleme. Was sich dahinter verbarg, verschlug der vollkommen überrumpelten Narzissa den Atem: Ein großes Raum, gefüllt mit allen nur erdenklich Folterwerkzeugen. Ihr Körper versteifte sich in böser Erwartung, doch Lucius, der viel stärker war, schleifte sie in die Mitte des Raumes und band sie mit den Händen an einer von der Decke hängenden Eisenkette fest. Ihr war schwindelig vor Angst.

„Lucius, ich versichere ihnen, dass ich nichts getan habe, was…"

„NICHTS GETAN?"

Ein harter Schlag traf sie im Gesicht.

„Ich habe lange gebraucht um dahinter zu kommen. Jemand anderes musste mir erst einmal die Augen öffnen, du dreckiges HALBBLUT!"

Narzissa verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie kam er nur auf einen solchen Gedanken? Ihre Herkunft war tadellos. Sie stammte immerhin aus einer der ältesten reinblütigen Familien.

„Wie kommen sie bloß darauf? Ich bin eine geborene Black!"

Wieder schlug er zu. Narzissas Lippe sprang unter der Wucht des Schlages auf und Blut rann über ihren Mund.

„Lügnerin! Warum siehst du dann so gar nicht aus wie deine Schwestern? Ich frage dich, warum habe ich keine Chance dir zu widerstehen? Beantworte mir das!"

Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie antwortete.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann sag ich es dir. Du bist eine verdammte Halbveela. Das ist dein kleines, dreckiges Geheimnis. Anders kann es nicht sein."

Schockiert starrte Narzissa ihren Peiniger an. Wie konnte er ihr so etwas unterstellen? Ganz sicher war sie nichts dergleichen. In ihren Adern floss einzig und allein Zaubererblut.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ansonsten hätte es euch doch auch der Heiler mitgeteilt!"

Der nächste Schlag, der sie traf, übertraf die vorigen bei weitem an Härte.

„Du bezichtigst MICH als Lügner? Dann hast du ihn eben auch bezierzt! Das ist es doch, was ihr Veelas macht, Männer einnehmen und ins Verderben locken. Darum wirst du auch nicht schwanger, weil selbst meine Gene sich davor ekel, sich mit etwas wie dir zu paaren!"

Er spuckte ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Seine Abscheu für das Wesen vor ihm war grenzenlos. Er ließ keinerlei Widerworte seiner Frau mehr zu, sondern setzte sie einer unmenschlichen Tortur aus. Ihr Morgenmantel war schnell von ihrem Körper gerissen und das dünne Hemdchen schützte sie in keiner Art und Weise. Ihre verzweifelten Schreie, ihr hilfesuchendes Flehen stachelten ihn nur noch mehr an. Narzissa war sich sicher, dass er sie umbringen würde. Ihr Überlebensinstinkt ließ sie verzweifelt an der Kette über ihrem Kopf ziehen, doch nach einiger Zeit gab sie es auf. Ihr schlaffer Körper baumelte von der Decke, sie war der Ohnmacht nahe.  
Durch die körperliche Anstrengung wurde Lucius bald wieder nüchtern. Immer öfters stockte er in seinen Bewegungen, bis er schließlich aufhörte, Narzissa zu malträtieren. Schwer atmend blickte er auf ihren verwundeten Körper. Hatte er ihr das zugefügt? Sie hatte es verdient! Aber ihr Anblick schmerzte ihn. Diese schöne Frau in diesem Zustand zu sehen, konnte er nicht ertragen. Er band sie los, fing ihren schlaffen Körper auf. Ein kaum hörbares, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als er ihre Wunden streifte. Ihren federleichten Körper trug er hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Ich werde deinen Blutstatus prüfen lassen, bei Merlin, ich hoffe für dich, dass sich mein Verdacht nicht bestätigt."

Nachdem er sie auf dem Bett abgelegt und einige Hauselfen zu ihrer Fürsorge benachrichtigt hatte, zog er sich eilig zurück. In ihm tobten die Gefühle und er vermochte es nicht sie zu ordnen. Der Restalkohol tat sein übriges. Lucius hielt sich den Kopf zwischen den Händen und versuchte die Stimmen zum Verstummen zu bringen.  
Musste das sein? Dieser Verdacht ist doch purer Wahnwitz! Die Vermutungen eines Betrunkenen Narren! Was habe ich bloß angerichtet? Was, wenn sie sich nicht mehr erholt? Aber anders kann es nicht sein! Niemals hätte sie sonst solche Kontrolle über mich!  
Mit einem lauten Schrei verschaffte er sich Stille.


	15. Besuch

Früh am nächsten Morgen kündigten die knirschenden Schritte auf dem Kiesweg ihn an. Lucius Nachricht hatte ihn auch schon zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Zeit erreicht. Selbstverständlich hatte er sich ohne große Umschweife sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Die Tasche mit den wichtigsten Zaubertrankutensilien hatte er, ganz wie sein Freund es wollte, unter den Arm geklemmt. In dem Brief hatte nicht gestanden, was es so wichtiges für ihn zu erledigen gab, doch Severus ahnte nichts gutes. Das schwarze, strähnige Haar wurde ihm vom sanften Frühlingswind ins Gesicht geweht, er machte keine Bemühungen, es sich wieder hinter das Ohr zu streifen. Dann erreichte er die imposanten Eingangstüren und betätigte den Türklopfer. Das kalte Metall schmiegte sich an seine Hand, während er es energisch gegen die Tür schlug. Gerade als er seine Hand wieder sinken ließ, hörte er Schritte im Haus. Die Türen wurden geöffnet und er stand Lucius gegenüber. Er sah nicht aus wie er selbst. Zwar wirkte er immer noch erhaben und mächtig, doch konnte Severus die kleinen Zeichen wohl um einiges besser deuten, als es ein anderen hätte können. So sah er sie kleine Strähne, die aus Lucius sonst so penibel gebundenen Zopf herauslugte. Er sah die leichten Augenringe, den nicht zugeknöpften Knopf seines rechten Hemdsärmels und ihm fiel sein unruhiger Blick auf. Was hatte ihn nur so aus der Fassung gebracht? Trotz allem war sein Freund bemüht, die Fassung zu wahren. Er gab sich gelassen, doch Severus konnte er nichts vormachen.

„Komm herein."

Ohne große Umschweife bat der blonde Mann seinen erwarteten Besuch herein.

„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, das es keine Verzögerung mehr duldet?"

„Es geht um meine Frau. Sie ist heute Nacht gestürzt und hat sich verletzt. Ich möchte dich bitten nach ihr zu sehen und das nötige für ihre Wundheilung zu tun."

Irritiert blickte der Tränkemeister den Bittsteller an.

„Wenn sie so schwer gestürzt ist, dann solltest du sie ins St. Mungo bringen. Sie könnte innere Verletzungen oder eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten haben."

Da musste mehr dahinter stecken. Lucius zerknirschter Blick bestätigte seine Vermutung.

„Sieh sie dir bitte erst einmal an."

Ohne weiter nachzufragen, er würde sowieso keine ehrliche Antwort erhalten, folgte er dem Hausherren nach oben, wo sich, wie er wusste, die Privatgemächer befanden. Es überraschte Snape nicht sonderlich, dass er nicht in das große Hauptschlafzimmer des Ehepaares geführt wurde, sondern in eines der kleineren daneben. Das diese Ehe nicht auf Gefühlen und Zuneigung basierte war ihm nur zu bewusst. Unsicher, was ihn hinter der Tür erwarten würde, trat er ein. In dem Raum war es totenstill. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett. Narzissas blonder Haarschopf, der aus der Bettdecke herauslugte, fiel ihm als erstes ins Gesicht. Als er dann etwas näher trat und ihr Gesicht genauer betrachten konnte, hielt er einen Moment Inne. Ihre in Perfektion geschwungenen, vollen Lippen waren aufgesprungen, getrocknetes Blut klebte an ihrer elfenbeinfarbenen Wange, dort, wo sie von einer tiefen Schramme verschandelt wurde. Diese Verletzungen stammten ganz bestimmt nicht von einem Sturz. Das Mädchen, oder sollte er Frau sagen?, schlief, ihr Atem ging langsam und gleichmäßig. Wortlos wandte er sich ab und stellte seine Tasche auf den kleinen Tisch, der vor dem Fenster stand und öffnete sie so leise wie möglich. Dann hielt er inne. Was, wenn die Wunden im Gesicht nur die Spitze des Eisbergs waren? Er drehte sich um und schritt wieder an das Bett heran.

„Darf ich?"

Seine Hände griffen nach der Decke und auf Lucius Nicken hin, zog er sie vorsichtig zurück. Narzissa regte sich in ihrem Schlaf gestört, zuckte dann auf eine leichte die Wunden prüfende Berührung seineresits keuchend zusammen. Sie hatte wohl Schmerzen. Severus wartete einen Moment, er sah sie ein kleines Stückchen die Augen öffnen. Sie schien überrascht ihn zu sehen, öffnete die Augen ganz und sah sich Hilfe suchend nach ihrem Mann um.

„Lass ihn nach deinen Verletzungen sehen."

Severus lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, hörte er doch den kalten Befehlston, den Lucius Narzissa gegenüber an den Tag legte. Sofort senkte die blonde den Blick und bedeutete Snape fortzufahren. Ihre Scham war nicht zu übersehen. Ihre zierlichen Hände zitterten und sie presste die geschundenen Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Keine Sorge, ich möchte nur einen Blick auf sie werfen, Miss Narzissa."

Es benötigte auch keine großen Untersuchungen um ihren Zustand zu bewerten. Mit einem Blick sah Severus die Prellungen an Armen und Beinen, die Schnittwunden an eben diesen und auch die Schürfungen, vor allen an ihren Knien, waren nicht zu übersehen. Er wollte ihr die Schmach ersparen, sich vor ihm für eine genauere Untersuchung zu entblößen. Er war kein Heiler, nur ein einfacher Mann, der Kenntnisse über so einige heilende Tränke hatte. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf ihren Brustkorb, aber nicht, ohne sich vorher mit einem Blick zu Lucius davon zu versichern, dass dies ihm erlaubt war. Sobald er auch nur leichten Druck ausübte, spürte er die zierliche Frau zusammenzucken. Anscheinend waren einige ihrer Rippen zu Bruch gegangen. Sofort zog er seine Hände zurück und blickte Narzissa entschuldigend an. Doch diese brachte es nicht fertig, ihn anzusehen. Viel zu unangenehm war ihr diese Situation. Normalerweise ließ sie es nicht einmal zu, dass man sie ungeschminkt und nicht perfekt gekleidet sah. Dass jemand sie in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand zu Gesicht bekam konnte sie kaum ertragen. Doch wenn Lucius Severus vertraute, dann würde er mit Sicherheit nichts nach außen dringen lassen. Ansonsten hätte er ihn sicher nicht hergeholt.  
In seinem Kopf ratterten die möglichen Zaubertrankzutaten rauf und runter, sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Wie immer sah er schließlich das perfekte Rezept vor seinem inneren Auge, streifte die Ärmel seines für ihn so typischen schwarzen Umhangs nach oben und griff in die Tasche mit den Tiegelchen und Töpfchen. Eine Phiole fand ihren Platz auf dem Tisch. Hinein füllte er einige Flüssigkeiten und Pulver. Schließlich schwenkte er das fertige Gebräu hin und her und betrachtete kritisch die Farbe. Er befand es als gut und reichte sie somit Narzissa. Lucius hatte alles schweigend betrachtet, er wusste auch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Inständig hoffte er, dass es kein Fehler gewesen war, seinen Freund her zu holen.  
Unter Schmerzen nahm Zissa das Fläschchen entgegen. Sie wusste über Snapes beeindruckende Fertigkeiten Bescheid und hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass dieser Trank seine Wirkung erfüllen würde.

„Es darf keine Narbe, keine kleinste Wunde zurück bleiben. Severus, das ist von größter Wichtigkeit."

Lucius konnte seine Frau nicht ansehen. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Blick auf sie warf, keimte die Wut wieder in ihm auf. Es machte ihn rasend, sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Er duldete keine Unvollkommenheit. Es beleidigte sein Auge.  
Genau mit so etwas hatte Severus gerechnet. Lucius handelte nicht aus Mitgefühl. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er es, wie in diesem Fall ganz offensichtlich, selbst der Auslöser für das Problem war. Ihn interessierten immer schon nur seine eigenen Interessen.

„Keine Sorge, darum habe ich mich bereits gekümmert. Ein Schluck des Trankes am Morgen und am Abend werden für eine baldige Genesung sorgen. Schonen wird sie sich trotzdem müssen."

Lucius nickte. Er sah Severus zu, wie er seine Sachen wieder zusammenpackte und fragte sich, was er wohl dachte, zweifelte er doch nicht daran, dass er ihm kein Wort seiner erfundenen Geschichte glaubte.

„Ich wünsche ihnen gute Besserung. Sollte es ihnen noch an irgendetwas fehlen, zögern sie nicht, mich zu benachrichtigen."

„Vielen Dank."

Ihr Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte, machte Snape noch bedrückter, als er durch ihren Anblick ohnehin schon war. Ohne jedoch irgendetwas von seinen Empfindungen zu zeigen, packte er seine Tasche unter seinen Arm und verließ mit Lucius das Zimmer. Durch den ersten Gang gingen sie stillschweigend nebeneinander her, dann fasste sich der Zaubertrankmeister schließlich doch ein Herz und beschloss, seinen Freund einige Dinge zu fragen. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht geisterte ihm im Kopf herum.

„Du hast von ihr gesprochen, nicht wahr? Gestern meine ich."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

Severus ließ sich von seiner abwehrenden Haltung nicht einschüchtern.

„Dann helfe ich dir auf die Sprünge. Du hast uns gestern Abend gefragt, ob es Fälle gäbe, in denen Zabererblut mit dem einer Veela vermischt wurde und das ein aus solch einer Liaison entstandene Kind die Kräfte der Veela in sich vereinte. Du meintest Narzissa, ist es nicht so?"

Lucius schwieg, das war Snape Antwort genug.

„Lucius, wie kommst du nur auf so etwas? Sie ist eine Black! Glaubst du wirklich, dass ihr Vater jemals dazu bereit gewesen wäre, sich mit einer Veela zu paaren und dann auch noch das Kind bei sich aufzunehmen? Wäre sie tatsächlich ein Mischblut, so hätte sie unter anderem ganz anders auf meinen letzten Trank reagiert. Veelas sind ganz eigene Wesen, die man nicht mit uns Zauberern vergleichen kann. Aber das weißt du sicher alles."

Verbissen schwieg Lucius. Severus hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Lucius selbst wusste, wie töricht er gewesen war. Doch ebenso wenig zweifelte er daran, dass der Malfoyerbe niemals einen Fehler seinerseits gelten lassen würde.

„Willst du sie zu Grunde richten? Ich weiß, eure Privatangelegenheiten gehen mich nichts an, doch ich denke, dass ich mich in der Position befinde, dir einen guten Rat zu geben."

Lucius blickte zerknirscht starr geradeaus. Er wollte es nicht riskieren Severus, auf dessen Hilfe er angewiesen war, zu sehr zu verärgern, deshalb schwieg er.

„Egal wie du zu dieser Frau stehst, solltest du dir bewusst sein, dass du nur zwei Möglichkeiten hast. Entweder du behandelst sie mit größerer Sorgfalt, sodass sie in der Lage sein wird dir ein Kind zu schenken und somit eure größte Pflicht zu erfüllen und des weiteren dazu fähig sein wird, die Frau an deiner Seite dazustellen, die du in der Öffentlichkeit so dringend brauchst. Oder aber du machst weiter so und kannst dann nur noch hoffen, dass sie frühzeitig ablebt, damit du dir eine andere Frau suchen kannst, mit der du deine Pflichten erfüllen kannst. In diesem Falle müsstest du dich auf unangenehme Fragen einstellen, doch ich bezweifle nicht, dass die Familie Malfoy über genügend Macht und Beziehungen verfügt, um auch einen weiteren Mord vertuschen zu können."

Mit solch einer Standpauke hatte Lucius gewiss nicht gerechnet. Schockiert blickte er den schwarzhaarigen an, mit dem er den Großteil seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Hätte ein anderer gewagt so mit ihm zu sprechen, hätte Lucius ihm schon nach den ersten drei Worten den Crucius auf den Hals gehetzt. In diesem Fall jedoch nahm er sich zusammen und kontrollierte seine aufkeimende Wut.

„Was redest du da. Sie bekommt bloß das, was sie verdient. Wenn sie endlich gelernt hat sich anständig zu verhalten, dann wird ihr auch kein Leid mehr geschehen. Aber sag mir, was soll ich mit einer unnützen Frau? Sie bringt es nicht fertig ein Kind zu empfangen und ist auch vollkommen unfähig meine Familie angemessen zu repräsentieren."

Severus rang mit sich selbst. In ihm tobte ein Kampf zwischen seiner impulsiven Seite, die Lucius an die Kehle gehen wollte, für seine unglaublichen Worte und seiner besonnenen Seite, die ihn zur Ruhe rief. Überstürztes Handeln würde zu nichts führen. Entschieden stellte er sich dem blonden Mann in den Weg.

„Ich bitte dich. Denk doch mal länger als zehn Sekunden über das nach, was du gerade gesagt hast. In deinem eigenen Interesse. Solltest du wirklich wollen, dass sie dazu fähig ist ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen, dann solltest du ihr erst einmal die Möglichkeit geben, in der richtigen körperlichen Verfassung zu sein. Wie soll sich denn ein Fötus in ihr entwickeln, wenn ihr ganzer Körper voll mit Stresshormonen ist? Du musst ihr das Gefühl geben, dass sie sich um nichts Gedanken machen muss."

Lucius blickte noch etwas zerknirschter drein.

„Lass das nur meine Sorge sein."

Ohne weiter auf seinen Freund zu achten, ging Lucius mit strammen Schritten weiter die dunklen Gänge entlang. Die Kerzen, welche in ihren Haltern an der Wand ein unheimliches Licht erzeugten, warfen lange Schatten an die Holzvertäfelten Wände. Jeder ihrer Schritte hallten laut wider. Snape folgte Malfoy so schnell er konnte und schließlich standen sie beide vor der großen Eingangstür.

„Sollte noch irgendetwas sein, zögere nicht mich um Hilfe zu bitten. Du weißt, dass ich vollkommen loyal zu dir stehe?"

Lucius nickte. Dann verschwand sein schwarzhaariger Freund hinaus in den Sonnenaufgang.

Sobald die Männer den Raum verlassen hatten, erlaubte sich Narzissa ein gequältes Keuchen. Der Schlaf, oder war es eher eine Ohnmacht, hatte sie endlich von den Schmerzen befreit. Doch nun waren sie wieder da, schlagartig und erbarmungslos. Sie konnte den Schmerz nicht lokalisieren, es war, als wäre sie in einen fremden Körper, bestehenden aus purer Qual eingeschlossen worden. Voller Hoffnung betrachtete sie die aprikotfarbene Flüssigkeit in der Phiole. Wenigstens sah sie nicht unappetitlich aus. Und selbst wenn, Narzissa hätte nach jedem noch so kleinen Strohhalm gegriffen, der ihr Hoffnung auf etwas Linderung gemacht hätte. Es kostete sie enorm viel Kraft den Verschluss zu öffnen und die Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund zu befördern. Doch sie bereute es keine Sekunde. Sobald die Flüssigkeit ihren Weg durch ihre Kehle fand, durchströmte Zissa eine angenehme Wärme. Überall in ihrem Körper breitete sie sich aus, übertönte die Schmerzen und ließ Narzissa ihre Glieder entspannen. Gelöste sank sie noch tiefer in die Kissen, die Phiole immer noch in der Hand haltend.

Lucius hatte das Gefühl, dass nichts in seinem Leben so verlief, wie er es geplant hatte. Seid Narzissa in sein Leben getreten war, schien alles aus der Bahn geworfen zu sein. Severus Standpauke machte sein Konfuses Innenleben nicht besser. Es war vollkommen ausgeschlossen, dass er selbst sich im Unrecht befand. Er war ein Malfoy. Ihm passierten keine Fehler. Und doch beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er es dieses Mal auf die Spitze getrieben hatte. Immerhin lag die junge Frau nun mit schweren Verletzungen im Bett. So war sie ihm nun wirklich nicht zu nutze. Ihm war bewusst, wie absurd es gewesen war, sie zu beschuldigen, eine Veela zu sein. Doch im Rausch war ihm alles so klar vorgekommen, als könnte es gar keinen Zweifel an dieser seiner Vermutungen geben. Nun jedoch wollte er die ganze Geschichte nur vergessen. Sie würde sich erholen und dann würden sie so tun, als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre. Bis dahin musste er sich eben nur von ihr fern halten, damit er an diese unangenehme Sache nicht mehr erinnert wurde. Es schauderte ihn, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass man noch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt die Spuren seiner Tat am Körper seiner Frau würde sehen können. Hätte er nicht gewusst wie begabt und fähig Severus war, wäre er an diesem frühen Morgen vielleicht Wahnsinnig bei diesem Gedanken geworden. Doch so schaffte er es, wenn auch äußerst schlecht gelaunt, seine täglichen Pflichten hinter sich zu bringen.


	16. Genesung

Die Heilung schritt langsam voran. Narzissa blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die nächsten Wochen im Bett zu verbringen. Sie ließ ihre Kissen so anordnen, dass sie mit dem Oberkörper hoch genug lag, sodass sie aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Garten blicken konnte. So betrachtete sie stundenlang die wunderschönen Blüten an den hohen Bäumen, wie sie sich im Wind wiegten und immer wieder einige von ihnen davongetragen wurden. Zu der Blütenpracht gesellten sich bald schon die ersten grünen Blätter. Mehrmals am Tag ließ sie das Fenster weit öffnen, damit sie die immer wärmer werdende Luft auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Die Phiole stand auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen und oftmals war Narzissa versucht, es in einem Zug zu leeren. Sie wollte endlich wieder aufstehen, sich bewegen. Die Schmerzen sollten ein Ende haben. Doch sie zügelte sich, las viel und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu schonen. Doch immer, wenn es ihr zu still wurde, dann drängte sich die schreckliche Erinnerung an Lucius Folter zurück in ihren Kopf. Die Bilder liefen ganz unwillkürlich ab und ließen sie schaudern. Seit er mit Severus hier gewesen war, hatte sie ihren Mann nicht mehr gesehen. Ob er immer noch der Überzeugung war, dass sie eine Halbveela wäre, das wusste sie nicht, doch sie hoffte inständig, dass er zur Vernunft gekommen war. Es war der Rausch gewesen, der aus ihm gesprochen hatte. Lucius war viel zu intelligent, um seinen eigenen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Dass er sie wegen solch einer Schnapsidee würde derart leiden lassen, dass hätte sie niemals geglaubt. Es schmerzte sie, dass sie ihm derart ausgeliefert war. Noch nicht einmal jetzt, wo er sie nicht besser behandelt hatte als einen Gefangenen, konnte sie dagegen Einspruch erheben. Sie lebte eben in einer Gesellschaft, in der Frauen einzig und allein der Besitz ihrer Männer waren. Viel zu lange hatte sie dies verdrängt, hatte sich in ihrer jugendlichen Naivität sogar ausgemalt, dass sie einmal einen Beruf würde ausüben können. Welch ein Trugschluss. Mittlerweile war keiner dieser Träume mehr übrig. Sehr schnell hatte sie sich von ihnen verabschiedet, fast schämte sie sich für ihre Dummheit. Ihre früheren Vorstellungen von ihrem zukünftigen Leben waren für sie fast unwirklich. Viel zu hoch gegriffen. Nun wünschte sie sich einzig und alleine, dass Lucius sie nicht mehr leiden ließ. Doch auch die Erfüllung dieses Wunsches schien ihr unmöglich. Er schien es zu genießen, ihr immer wieder Schmerzen zufügen zu können. Warum, das wusste Zissa nicht. Immerhin hatte sie ihm nie einen Anlass dazu gegeben, sie zu bestrafen. Zumindest nicht in ihren Augen.  
Doch all ihre Grübeleien brachten sie nicht weiter. Am Ende lag sie nur jedes Mal unzufrieden in ihrem Bett und musste an sich halten, um nicht vor Wut und innerer Anspannung aufzuspringen. Das ewige Rumliegen machte sie verrückt. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie die hässlichen Wunden betrachtete, gab es ihr neue Kraft um durchzuhalten. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass man später noch die Spuren von Lucius Tat erkennen konnte. Nichts sollte sie an ihre Demütigung erinnern.

Erst zogen die Tage vorbei, dann die Wochen. Vor ihrem Fenster grünte es immer mehr, der Vogelgesang schwoll zu einem ganzen Konzert an. Hohes und tiefes Gezwitscher, Colorationen zusammen mit monotonen Stimmen. Endlich war es so weit, ihre Wunden waren fast gänzlich verheilt, der Schmerz bis auf einen kleinen Teil verschwunden. Voller Vorfreude streckte sie ganz vorsichtig einen Fuß aus ihrer Bettdecke heraus. Langsam schwang sie auch das andere Bein hinüber und saß nun am Bettrand. Sehnsüchtig schweifte ihr Blick hinaus. Bisher hatte es ihr Zustand bloß erlaubt, dass sie zur Toilette ins Bad ging, doch nun würde sie endlich hinaus dürfen. Während ihrer Bettlegezeit war sie ganz schrecklich abgemagert. Ihre Knochen standen gespenstisch hervor und ihre Wangen waren eingefallen. Ihr fahler Körper erhob sich und ganz langsam schritt sie vorwärts. Noch immer musste sie vorsichtig gehen, oft stehen bleiben und sich abstützen. Doch das war ihr alles egal, es zog sie hinaus. Kurz vor der Zimmertür stockte sie. Nein, so würde sie niemand zu Gesicht bekommen. Seufzend schritt sie zurück zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog ein hübsches hellblaues Kleid heraus und begab sich damit ins Badezimmer. Es dauert so viel länger als zu ihren gesunden Zeiten, bis sie mit ihrer Frisur und dem Make up zufrieden war. Schlussendlich streifte sie das Kleid über, wobei sie auf das Korsett verzichtete, noch immer schmerzten ihre Rippen. Endlich fühlte sie sich wieder wie die Frau, die sie eigentlich war. Nun endlich machte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter. Die Treppe kostete sie einiges an Kraft, doch das Vogelgezwitscher, das durch die geöffneten Terrassentüren im Salon drang, trieb sie weiter an. Das Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum und als Narzissa endlich hinaus trat, spürte sie seine angenehme Wärme auf ihrer Haut. Sie holte tief Luft und genoss, wie die frische Luft nach so langer Zeit wieder in ihre Lungen strömte.  
Narzissa saß schon eine ganze Weile draußen, sie hatte Tee getrunken und etwas zu sich genommen, da hörte sie Schritte von drinnen. Ob er es wohl war? Nervös verkrampften sich ihre Hände in ihren Röcken.

Er sah ihre zarte Gestalt nur von hinten. Sie saß im Abendlicht der untergehenden Sonne. Ihr Haar schien zu leuchten. Sie sah so gepflegt aus wie immer, auch ihre Kleidung war durchaus adäquat. Langsam schritt er näher heran, umrundete sie, sodass er sie von vorne betrachten konnte. Ihr Gesicht war makellos, doch sie war noch blasser und dünner als vor einigen Wochen. Ihre hellbauen Augen funkelten jedoch ungetrübt. Ohne sie zu begrüßen setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl dem ihren gegenüber.

„Es geht dir also besser."

Seine Worte klangen mehr wie eine Feststellung, denn wie eine Frage. Trotzdem antwortete sie.

„Ja."

Er nickte kaum merklich. Immer noch sah er sie unverwandt an. Sein Freund hatte ein wahres Wunder gewirkt. Doch trotz ihrer Wundheilung sah man ihr die lange Bettruhe an. Sie wirkte ausgemergelt und schwach. Daran musste sie unbedingt etwas ändern, immerhin konnte er sie so wohl schlecht mit in die Öffentlichkeit nehmen und bald würden sie daran nicht mehr vorbei kommen, die Leute tuschelten schon.

„Ich habe dir etwas mitzuteilen. Vor einiger Zeit hat mich ein Brief von den Lestranges erreicht."

Er versicherte sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah wusste er, dass sie ihm zuhörte. Narzissa schaffte es nicht, Lucius ins Gesicht zu sehen. Zu groß war ihre Unsicherheit.

„In zwei Wochen findet die Hochzeit deiner Schwester mit Rodolphus statt. Wir sind natürlich geladen und unsere Anwesenheit wird erwartet. Du solltest dich also dementsprechend vorbereiten."

Nun horchte Narzissa aber doch merklich auf. Bellatrix würde heiraten! Ganz wie sie es gewollt hatte. Und trotzdem kam Narzissa nicht umher, eine gewisse Eifersucht zu verspüren. Bellatrix mochte Rodolphus, vielleicht liebte sie ihn sogar. Wieso nur war ihr dies nicht vergönnt gewesen? Schnell bemühte sie sich, diese ungebührlichen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Immerhin ging es um ihre Schwester und der wünschte sie selbstverständlich alles Glück der Welt.

„Wie wundervoll. Wenn sie es wünschen, werde ich ein angemessenes Hochzeitsgeschenk besorgen."

Lucius bezweifelte, dass es ihr Zustand schon bald erlauben würde, dass sie das Haus verließ, doch das war nicht sein Problem. Immerhin war es ihre Schwester.

„Das wird wohl notwendig sein."

Er stieß erneut an seine Grenzen. Ihm war unwohl dabei, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ihre ruhige Stimme machte ihn rasend. Er hatte sie gefoltert und ihr üble Schmerzen zugefügt und trotzdem gab sie sich so gelassen? Lucius vermutete, dass hinter ihrem Verhalten ein Plan steckte, warum sonst gab sie sich all diese Mühe um ihn nicht zu verärgern? Wieder einmal wurde er zornig. Doch er hatte sich vorgenommen, eine Situation so schnell nicht mehr derart eskalieren zu lassen und somit zog er sich wortlos zurück.

Die wiedergewonnene Bewegungsfreiheit tat ihr gut. Sie gewann den nötigen Willen für eine schnelle Genesung und konnte sich schon eine Woche später fast uneingeschränkt bewegen. Ihr Gewicht stabilisierte sich wieder und so langsam konnte sie ihren Anblick im Spiegel auch wieder ertragen. Ihre Schwester würde bald schon heiraten. Narzissa konnte es kaum glauben, doch ihre ältere Schwester schien es wirklich zugelassen zu haben, dass sie sich einem Mann gegenüber öffnete. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr nun zur Seite gestanden, doch sie traute sich nicht Lucius um Erlaubnis zu fragen, damit sie das Haus verlassen durfte. Jedoch verzichtete sie nicht darauf, ihrer Schwester wenigstens etwas Zuspruch zu geben. Deshalb setzte sie einen Brief an sie auf. Liebevoll schrieb sie jedes einzelne Wort, teilte ihr mit, wie sehr sie sich für sie freute und auch das Wiedersehen mit ihr kaum erwarten könne. Weiter schrieb sie, dass es ihr selbst sehr gut gehe, ihr fehle es an nichts. Niemals hätte sie Bellatrix gestanden wie schlecht es ihr in Wahrheit ging. Lieber würde sie es für immer verbergen und irgendwann an unterdrückter Wut und Selbsthass sterben. Am Ende des Briefes bot sie ihrer Schwester noch ihre Hilfe an, sollte sie diese benötigen und setzte dann ihren geschwungenen Schriftzug unter den Text. Schnell hatte sie das Pergament gefaltet und mit ihrem Siegel versehen. Auf eben diesem Siegel blieb ihr Blick hängen. Das Malfoywappen, nicht länger mehr das der Blacks zierte das rote Wachs. Welch ungewohnter Anblick das doch immer noch für sie war. Sie konnte sich nicht mit diesem Wappen identifizieren, sie fühlte sich nicht wie ein Mitglied dieser Familie, eher wie ein störender Gast. Eilig riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken los und ging mit dem Brief hinunter. Eine Posteule befand sich immer in einem kleinen Verschlag hinter dem Haus, damit jeder Bewohner der Residenz jeder Zeit seine Briefe verschicken konnte. Es handelte sich um ein edles Tier, mit Schneeweißem Gefieder. Ein kräftiges Männchen. Narzissa begab sich nun also zu eben diesem Verschlag, begrüßte die Eule indem sie ihr über das zarte Gefieder strich und band dann den Brief vorsichtig an ihrem Bein fest. Als sie mit dem Tier auf dem Arm hinaus schritt, erhob sich dieses sogleich in die Luft, jedoch flog es nicht wie erwartet hinauf in den Himmel, sondern glitt kurz über dem Boden hinüber zum Haupthaus und ließ sich ausgerechnet vor dem Fenster, welches zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer führte, nieder. Narzissas Herzschlag setzte aus. Er würde ganz sicher ausrasten, wenn er Grundlos gestört würde. Oh nein, er würde sie bestrafen, ganz sicher. Angstschweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn und ihr wurde ganz schlecht. So schnell sie konnte lief sie auf das Fenster zu, doch bevor sie ankam, wurde es bereits geöffnet und die Eule hereingeholt. Zu spät. Das würde ein übles Ende für sie nehmen. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Vielleicht würde eine schnelle Entschuldigung ihn etwas besänftigen. So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen, lief sie über den Kiesweg, sodass die kleinen Steinchen in alle Richtungen spritzten, hinein in das Haus und dann die langen Gänge entlang, bis vor die Tür zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer. Die Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Die Eule saß auf dem Schreibtisch und Lucius widmete sich in aller Ruhe dem Brief. Ohne dem große Beachtung zu schenken, hatte er das Siegel aufgebrochen und den Brief geöffnet. Nun las er eingehend die Zeilen. Im Grunde war es ihm egal, welches weibische Geschwätz seine Frau mit ihrer Schwester teilte, doch er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie ihr nichts falsches erzählte. Lucius wollte alles unter Kontrolle haben. Als es an der Tür klopfte, hob er überrascht den Kopf, gab sich dann aber betont gelassen.

„Herein."

Gab er schroff von sich. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und seine Frau trat ein. Er sah ihre zitternden Hände, registrierte ihren gesenkten Blick. Er freute sich über ihre Untergebenheit, diese Freude wurde jedoch dadurch getrübt, dass er sie durch ein nicht geringes Maß an Gewalt gewonnen hatte. Und wenn er von Gewalt sprach, dann meinte er nicht eine Ohrfeige oder dergleichen. Das waren für ihn lediglich vollkommen legitime Züchtigungsmaßnahmen, die man bei einer störrischen Frau schon einmal anwenden musste. Wenn er von Gewalt sprach, dann meinte er im Zusammenhang mit ihr einzig und alleine die Folter, welcher er sie vor einigen Wochen unterzogen hatte. Wenn er sie nun betrachtete, wie ihr zierlicher, schneeweißer Körper sich vor ihm neigte, ihr goldenes Haar das Tageslicht reflektierte und ihre roten Lippen kurz davor waren, irgendwelche belanglosen Worte zu formen, dann musste er sich selbst rügen. Bestrafen hatte er sie müssen, ja, doch demnächst würde er sich besser im Zaum halten, denn ihren Körper wollte er nie wieder so zurichten. Er hattet dieses Mal Glück gehabt, dass die Tränke alle ihre Wirkung erlangten, doch er durfte nicht riskieren, dass sie beim nächsten Mal auch nur den kleinsten Makel davontrug. Nun aber ergötzte er sich erst einmal an ihrer Unsicherheit. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert war und sie dies auch wusste. Dies erregte ihn.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung. Ich komme wegen der Eule. Ich weiß nicht warum sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer geflogen ist, ich wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht stören! Wenn sie es wünschen, nehme ich sie sofort mit hinaus und sorge dafür, dass sie ganz bestimmt nicht mehr gestört werden!"

Sie gab sich alle Mühe mit fester Stimme zu sprechen, versteckte die zitternden Hände hinter ihrem Rücken und brachte Lucius mit all diesen Versuchen, ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen, dazu, ein diabolisches Grinsen aufzusetzen.

„Deine Demut ist wirklich ganz reizend. So langsam verstehst du, wie eine gute Ehefrau sich benehmen sollte. Aber wer hat dir denn gesagt, dass dieses liebe Tier hier nicht vollkommen richtig gehandelt hat, als es zu mir geflogen ist?"

Die Pause, die er nun einlegte, bevor er weiter sprach, zog er extra lang, denn er labte sich an ihrer Verwirrtheit.

„Mein Vertrauen in dich ist zur Zeit sehr eingeschränkt. Oftmals lasst ihr Weibsbilder euch zu Dingen hinreißen, über deren Konsequenzen ihr euch nicht bewusst seid. Deshalb möchte ich über alles informiert sein, was du tust. Auch darüber, was du in deinen Briefen mitteilst. Wer weiß, welche Hirngespinste du sonst noch auf Papier bannst."

Zissa stand der Mund offen. Lucius nahm bloß gelassen das geöffnete Pergament, faltete es zusammen und band es der Eule wieder an das kleine Beinchen.

„Dieses Mal ist alles in Ordnung."

Er ließ das Tier hinaus ins Freie. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er konnte sie doch nicht derart kontrollieren! War ihr denn gar kein eigenständiges Handeln mehr erlaubt? Sie war doch nicht sein Eigentum… oder? Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, fand sich gefangen zwischen Wut und Trauer. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Lucius erhob sich mit einem Seufzer und schritt auf sie zu. So nahe war er ihr seit diesem… Zwischenfall nicht mehr gekommen. Er hob die Hand, sah sie verängstigt zusammenzucken, und ließ sie durch ihr Haar gleiten.

„Es ist doch ganz einfach. Sei mir gefügig, erlaube dir keine Fehltritte und dir wird nichts geschehen. Du musst verstehen, dass es nicht mehr zählt, wer du einmal warst. Du bist meine Frau und das ist deine einzige Bestimmung."

Langsam ließ er seine Hand über ihre Wange streichen, dann über ihren Hals und ihr verführerisches Dekolleté. Viel zu lange hatte er auf sie verzichten müssen. Doch nun sollte auch die kleinste Wunde verheilt sein.

„Ich will dich betrachten."

Hauchte er in ihr Ohr, umarmte sie und öffnete so hinter ihrem Rücken das Kleid. Er fühlte ihren beschleunigten Atem und wie ihr Körper bebte. Langsam, genießerisch streifte er ihr das Kleid ab. Immer mehr ihrer Porzellanhaut kam zum Vorschein. Er küsste ihre nackten Schultern und machte sich an der Schnürung des Korsetts zu schaffen. Sie rührte sich nicht, ließ alles mit sich geschehen, wie eine Puppe. Das Korsett fiel zu Boden, Lucius Hände umschlossen ihre Brüste ganz zart. Die weiche Haut unter seinen Händen ließ ihn alles andere vergessen. Schnell hatte er sie vollständig entkleidet, stand nun wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und betrachtete ihre Vollkommenheit. Sie hielt seinem Blick nicht stand, ihre blauen Augen blickten zum Boden.

„Sir, bitte verspotten sie mich nicht."

Ihre kaum hörbaren Worte rissen ihn mit voller Wucht aus seiner Trance. Erbost sah er sie an. Jeder ihrer Muskeln war verkrampft, sie wäre wohl am liebsten weggelaufen.

„Sei still, ich habe dich schon oft genug so gesehen. Und selbst wenn nicht, es liegt ganz bei mir, was ich mit dir mache. Hast du das denn immer noch nicht verstanden?"

Sie unterdrückte mit aller Kraft die Tränen. Durch sie hindurch fuhr der gewohnte Schmerz des Fluches, den sie auszuhalten gelernt hatte. Trotzdem nahm er ihr merklich den Atem. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sprechen konnte.

„Wie könnte ich das nicht verstehen? Sollte ich nicht aus freiem Willen gehorchen, dann zwingt mich der Fluch dazu."

Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme ließ Lucius kurz innehalten. Doch was sollte dieses Detail ihn kümmern? Ihm ging es um das Ergebnis und wenn der Fluch zu diesem beitrug, dann sollte es ihm recht sein.

„Bemühe dich doch einfach, es nicht so weit kommen zu lassen. Es liegt bei dir."

Sie schwieg und er hatte keine Lust mehr zu reden. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, er fuhr jede ihrer Konturen nach. Dann ergriff er ihre Hände und legte sie auf seine Brust. Zissa verstand und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ganz automatisch liefen die Bewegungen ab, die ihren Mann schließlich entkleideten. Da war es wieder, das Verlangen, dass auch in ihrem Körper brannte wie Feuer. Er hatte es entfacht und bändigte es doch viel zu selten. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Sie standen reglos vor einander, sahen sich bloß gegenseitig an. Zögerlich machte Narzissa einen Schritt nach vorne, überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang die Arme um ihn. Ihr heißer Atem traf seine Brust, dann küsste sie ihn dort immer wieder. Nun strichen ihre Hände über seinen Körper, begierig sog sie seinen Geruch ein. Da waren nur er und sie, nichts sonst. Lucius ließ es geschehen, stand nun seinerseits reglos da, bis er es irgendwann nicht mehr aushielt. Er umfasste ihren schmalen Körper und presste sie an sich. Eng umschlungen standen sie inmitten seines Arbeitszimmers. Vollkomme fehl am Platz und doch erschien in dieser Situation alles richtig. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers nahm Lucius die Nähe der wunderschönen Frau in seinen Armen wahr. Ihre Wärme floss in seinen Körper, ihr glühendes Herz feuerte seines mit seinem wilden Pochen an. Ihr hübsches Gesicht, gesengt an seiner Brust lehnend, ihre bebenden Schulter – Lucius nahm sie so intensiv wahr, wie er es nur in eben solchen Momenten tat, wenn sie sich beide der Lust hingaben und nichts anderes mehr zählte. Langsam löste sich Lucius von seiner Frau, nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie zu seinem Arbeitsplatz. Mit einer Handbewegung fegte er alles, was sich darauf befand achtlos hinunter. Kurz zuckte Zissa zusammen, doch Lucius hier ihre Hand immer noch fest in seiner und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen hinüber. Nun packte er sie an der Hüfte und hob auf das glatte Holz. Aus ihren strahlend blauen Augen blickte sie ihn an, sie Lippen leicht geöffnet. Lustvoll küsste er sie, drückte sie hinunter und presste sich dicht an sie. Narzissa schloss ihre Arme um seinen Rücken, verteilte Küsse auf jeder Stelle seiner Haut, die sie erreichen konnte. Kein Wort wurde mehr gesprochen, doch ihre Blicke sagten so viel mehr, als es Worte je gekonnt hätten. Sie vollzogen den Beischlaf, wie viel Zeit sie dafür in Anspruch nahmen, konnte keiner der beiden nachher von Bestimmtheit sagen. Jede ihrer Berührungen war intensiv und sie kosteten sie aus. Es war, als wären sie ein einziges Lebewesen, ganz mit einander verschmolzen.  
Nun lagen sie nebeneinander und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Sie hätten auch nicht in Worte fassen können, was es zu sagen gab. Und so schwiegen sie, wie schon so oft. Ihre Hände berührten sich, ihre Blicke waren zur Decke gerichtet. Langsam verflog der Zauber. Narzissa spürte es und sie wollte den Moment wahren und nicht darauf warten, dass er zerstört wurde. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Lucius Richtung und verstärkte den Druck auf seine Hand.

„Ich lasse sie nun in Ruhe arbeiten. Entschuldigen sie die Störung. Ich sehe sie beim Abendessen."

Ihre Worte waren Floskeln, doch sie hauchte sie zart in seine Richtung als Ersatz dafür, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Dann erhob sie sich und glitt aus dem Raum.  
Lucius sah weiterhin hoch zur Decke. Solche Schwäche hätte er sich nicht zugetraut. Obwohl er mit seinem Verhalten gegen alle Prinzipien und Leitregeln der Familie Malfoy verstieß, in dem er sich einer Frau so hingab, fühlte er sich seltsam ausgeglichen. Es war nicht die körperliche Befriedigung, es war der Zustand seiner Seele, der ihn gelassen machte. Er spürte, dass sie ihm gehörte. Das engelsgleiche Wesen war sein, dies hatte sie ihm so eben bewiesen. Doch für wie lange? Langsam stieg in ihm die Ungewissheit empor, wie ein schleichendes Gift, das die Ruhe aus seiner Seele vertrieb. War das wirklich gut? Oder sollte er sie lieber wieder so weit wie möglich aus seinem Leben verbannen? Konnte er sich ihr überhaupt noch einmal aus eigener Kraft entziehen? Das bezweifelte er, denn er begehrte sie wie nichts anderes. Doch brachte er nicht das Vertrauen auf, um seine Zweifel bei Seite zu wischen und seine Passion für sie auszuleben. Er musste sich dahingehend im Zaum halten, wenn er noch sein eigener Herr sein wollte.


	17. Bellas Freudentag

Lucius Suchte Narzissa des Nachts immer häufiger auf. Sie sprachen nicht mit einander, liebten sich jedoch leidenschaftlich. Es kam nicht einmal vor, dass Lucius die Nacht bei ihr verbrachte. Er zog sich immer in das große Schlafzimmer zurück und ließ seine Frau alleine. Immer noch wollte er seine harte Wesensart nicht aufgeben. Dass er sie begehrte, dass gestand er sich mittlerweile ein, mehr jedoch war da in seinen Augen nicht und sollte es auch niemals geben. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit ihr Schlief, war er danach erfüllt von einer unbeschreiblichen Zufriedenheit. Gerne erinnerte er sich, alleine in seinem Bett, an ihren zarten Magnolienduft, das Gefühl ihrer weichen haare auf seiner Haut und dem süßen Geschmack ihrer Lippen. Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf vergaß er stets seine Sorgen und schlummerte selig ein.  
Narzissa nahm die Veränderung wahr. Sie genoss Lucius Aufmerksamkeit, freute sich über jede Sekunde, die er ich widmete. Eine andere Frau hatte ihr Anwesen nicht mehr betreten, zumindest hatte sie nichts davon mitbekommen und dies erfreute sie zu tiefst. Sie wurde wieder selbstbewusster, fand ihren lange vergessenen Stolz wieder und begann jeden einzelnen Tag mit einem vollkommen neuen Lebensgefühl. Sie blühte richtig auf. Zwar war es immer noch nicht das, was sie sich für ihr Leben erhofft hatte, jedoch fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so schrecklich gequält. Und so konnte sie sich auch auf die Hochzeit ihrer Schwester viel besser freuen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie ihr schenken konnte. Es sollte etwas persönliches sein, Bellatrix legte ohnehin keinen Wert auf Kostbarkeiten. Zwar war nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zu den Festlichkeiten, nichts desto trotz wollte sie keine Mühe scheuen. Als ihr die Idee kam, ihrer Schwester und ihrem Gatten ein Buch, voll mit guten Wünschen und Weisheiten zu schenken, war sie sofort beschlossen. Mit Feuereifer machte sich die junge Frau an die Gestaltung eben dieses. Zwei Tage verbrachte sie damit, in hunderten Büchern nach den passenden Zeilen zu suchen. Einen weiteren Tag verbrachte sie mit der Formulierung ihrer ganz eigenen Wünsche. Dann galt es, all die Worte kunstvoll auf Pergament zu bannen. Dies tat sie besonders sorgfältig, schrieb mit ihrer filigranen, geschwungenen Schrift und verzierte jedes Blatt mit einer Besonderheit. Manchmal zeichnete sie etwas, klebte eine getrocknete Blume hinein oder dachte sich sonst etwas besonderes aus. Am Ende lag das Kunstwerk fertig vor ihr und wartete darauf, dass sie es zu einem Buchbinder brachte. Doch dafür brauchte sie Lucius Erlaubnis. Wie so oft war er auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Ministerium und so wartete sie auf seine Heimkehr. Zissa wies die Hauselfen an, ein ganz besonders schmackhaftes Abendmahl herzurichten, damit er auch bei guter Laune war, sich selbst machte sie zum Abend hin besonders hübsch. Dass Lucius sie einzig und allein wegen ihres Aussehens duldete, das hatte sie mittlerweile verstanden. Als er dann endlich das Haus betrat, wartete Narzissa bereits in der Eingangshalle.

„Willkommen zu Hause."

Lucius Gleichgültigkeit hatte sie erwartet. Er scherte sich eben nicht großartig um sie. Sie wartete, bis ein Hauself ihm Umhang und Aktentasche abgenommen hatte und betrat dann mit ihrem Gatten das Esszimmer. Mit äußerster Vorsicht und Freundlichkeit begegnete sie Lucius, wie seit langem nicht mehr hatte sie nun auch wieder die Kraft dazu. Auch Lucius bemerkte das. Vielleicht hatte Snape nicht ganz Unrecht gehabt, musste er sich eingestehen. So sehr ihm dies auch missfiel, aber seit er einen anderen Umgang mit seiner Frau pflegte, konnte er eine drastische Veränderung ihres Gemütszustandes feststellen. Solange dies der Empfängnis eines Erben beitrug, sah er dies als durchaus positiv an.

„Sie haben mich mit der Aufgabe versehen, ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für meine Schwester und ihren zukünftigen Ehemann zu besorgen. Ich wollte sie um Erlaubnis bitten, das Haus zu diesem Zwecke verlassen zu dürfen."

Daher die übertriebene Freundlichkeit. Lucius unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, schaute stattdessen ernst drein wie immer.

„Nun, ich sehe keinen anderen Weg um diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Zu diesem Zwecke erlaube ich dir, das Anwesen zu verlassen."

Nun würde der Unbrechbare Schwur Narzissa kein Leid antun, wenn sie die Grenzen des Malfoy'schen Anwesens verließ. Erleichtert über seine Antwort bedankte sich Narzissa.

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Narzissa auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. In ihren Armen hielt sie, in ein Seidentuch eingewickelt, die kostbaren Seiten, die es zu binden galt. Es sollte ein Meisterwerk werden. Wie auch schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse, starrten sie die Leute an. Es wurde getuschelt und getratscht, man begutachtete sie ganz genau. Doch dieses mal versteckte sie sich nicht, sondern schritt erhobenen Hauptes durch die Menge. Sollten sie doch reden. Sie war nun mal wer sie eben war. Nur die Leute, die ihr mit unverhohlenem Argwohn begegneten, trafen sie. Was sie wohl dachten? Dass sie nun ebenso ein Mensch war, wie ihr Mann? Konnte man das wirklich von ihr denken?  
Kurz darauf war sie an ihrem Zielort angekommen. In der magischen Buchbinderei roch es nach Tinte, Leim und Pergament. Narzissa genoss den Geruch, für sie roch es nach Kreativität und unendlichem Wissen. Schnell hatte sie ihr Anliegen in Worte gefasst und ihre Vorstellung des Einbands erklärt. Voller Vorfreude auf das fertige Werk verließ sie den Laden.

Der Tag der Hochzeit stand kurz bevor. Narzissa hatte erst einen Tag zuvor das Geschenk abholen können und nun ruhte es auf dem kleinen Tisch in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit der Arbeit, es wurde ihren hohen Erwartungen gerecht. Gerade ließ sich Lucius keuchend neben sie sinken, wie immer berührten sie sich betont unauffällig auch jetzt noch. Ihr beider schneller Atem erfüllte den Raum, das Pochen ihrer Herzen erfüllte ihre Ohren. Langsam erholten sie sich von der Anstrengung. Wie lange Lucius bei ihr blieb, hing jeweils von seinem empfinden ab, wie lange es sein durfte, damit es noch schnell genug war, damit seine Anwesenheit bei ihr alleine der sexuellen Befriedigung zuzuschreiben war. In diesem Moment war die Zeit abgelaufen. Er wollte sich erheben, doch ihre Hand hielt seine fest. Erbost riss er sich los. Sofort setzte sich Narzissa erschrocken auf und blickte ihn entschuldigend an.

„Verzeihen sie. Ich wollte sie bloß fragen, ob sie das Geschenk vor dem morgigen Tag sehen möchten."

Lucius war wütend, dass sie sich erlaubte ihn einfach festzuhalten.

„Was sollte mich das interessieren?"

Betont gelangweilt stand er auf und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Ihr Namenszug erst vollendet es. Wäre es nicht unpassend, ein Geschenk ohne Widmung des Schenkenden zu übergeben?"

Gereizt drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Strapazier meine Geduld mit dir nicht. Wo ist dieses Geschenk?"

Mit klopfendem Herzen eilte Narzissa zum Tisch und wies auf das Buch. Lucius näherte sich und beäugte es kritisch. Der Einband war kunstvoll gefertigt, mit goldenen Beschlägen und edlem Lederüberzug. Vorne standen in Goldschrift die Namen des Brautpaares. Er schlug es auf, überflog die Seiten. Auf solch eine Idee konnte auch bloß eine törichte Frau kommen.

„Was soll dieser Unsinn? Als ich von einem Geschenk sprach, dachte ich ganz bestimmt nicht an solches Altweibergewäsch! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Voller Wut schlug er das Buch zu. Narzissa war schockiert von seiner Reaktion. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Sie ist meine Schwester und ich wollte, dass es etwas besonderes wird. Ich dachte…"

„SCHWEIG STILL!"

Lucius pfefferte Zissa geliebtes Geschenk mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musste sie zusehen, wie es vollkommen ramponiert auf den Boden fiel. Die Schockstarre erlaubte es ihr nicht, sich zu bücken und es aufzuheben.

„Willst du mich vollkommen blamieren? Denkst du nicht daran, was die Leute von mir denken würden, sollte ich solch ein Präsent überreichen? Sehe ich aus wie ein altes Waschweib?"

Vergessen waren alle seine guten Vorsätze. Wieder einmal verpasste er ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, die Zissa Kopf unsanft umher riss.

„Ich sagte dir, überleg dir gut, was du tust oder du wirst die Konsequenzen tragen."

Zu allem Überfluss spürte Narzissa in diesem Moment erneut die Auswirkungen des Fluches. Es zog ihren gesamten Körper zusammen, der Atem blieb ihr fern, ihr Herz drohte zu versagen. Sie sackte zu Boden, verdrehte der Ohnmacht nahe die Augen. Lucius stand bloß herrisch über ihr und genoss ihre gerechte Strafe. Als die Auswirkungen nachließen und Narzissa verzweifelt nach Luft rang. Beugte er sich hinunter und nahm ihr Kinn in seinen festen Griff.

„Du wirst mich nicht entehren, hast du verstanden? Mir ist egal, wie du es anstellst, aber du wirst noch vor der Hochzeit morgen ein adäquates Geschenk besorgen. Bei Merlin, ich rate dir, mich nicht noch einmal zu enttäuschen."

Er ließ sie los und verschwand. Narzissa konnte sich erst einmal für einige Minuten nicht rühren. Zitternd saß sie nackt und beschämt auf dem kalten Boden, bis sie es schließlich fertig brachte, sich nach dem zerstörten Geschenk zu recken und es an ihren bebenden Körper zu pressen. Langsam ließ der Schock nach, sie erhob sich und betrachtete das Buch genauer. Einige Seiten waren verknickt, der Einband hatte einige Kratzer abbekommen, die Scharniere waren verbogen. Mit zittriger Hand nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und versuchte ihr möglichstes, um das gute Stück wieder herzurichten. Sie würde es Bellatrix überreichen, auch wenn sie Lucius belügen musste. Sofort übermannte sie wieder der quälende Schmerz des Fluches, doch Narzissa erlitt ihn gerne, wenn es sie zu ihrem Ziel führte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie noch vor dem Morgengrauen auf. Nun würde sie wohl doch zum ersten Mal die Macht des Namen Malfoy nutzen müssen, auch wenn es ihr zuwider war. Mit wenig Bitten erreichte sie, dass sie schon vor der regulären Öffnung am Morgen einige Geschäfte ihre Tore für sie öffneten. Wie perfide das alles doch war. Doch so schaffte sie es, rechtzeitig ein sündhaft teures Porzellanservice zu kaufen, das sich selbst reinigte. Das war ein vollkommen unverfängliches Geschenk, wie sie fand. Wahrlich nichts besonderes, aber ihr Gatte hatte es eben so gewollt. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Erde küssten, stand sie bereits wieder in ihrem Ankleidezimmer, um sich dem Anlass gemäß einzukleiden. Jeder Handgriff war routiniert, vom Schnüren des Korsetts bis hin zum Anlegen des Schmuckes. Schließlich wartete sie geduldig in der Eingangshalle auf Lucius. Neben ihr stand das Päckchen, mit dem Geschenk darin. Ihr ganz eigenes Geschenk hatte sie in ihrem Umhang verborgen. Das beklemmende, ziehende Gefühl in ihrer Brust wollte gar nicht mehr verschwinden, doch Zissa ignorierte es tapfer.  
Lucius das atemberaubend aus, wie immer. Als er die Treppe hinunter schritt, fiel ihm sofort das große Päckchen ins Auge.

„Was ist es?"

„Ein elegantes Porzellanservice. Selbstreinigend."

Während sie sprach, hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen. Genüsslich betrachtete er sie. Seine Frau hatte wirklich ein Händchen dafür, stets immer und überall genau passend und glänzend auszusehen. Sie gab wirklich ein schönes Schmuckstück an seiner Seite ab. Er kommentierte ihre Auskunft nicht, es sollte ihm Recht sein. Anscheinend hatte sie aus ihrem Fehler gelernt. Stumm hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin, damit sie ihre Hand auf ihn legen konnte. Als sie dies getan hatte, apparierte er sofort an den Ort der Feier. Die Festlichkeiten fanden auf dem Anwesen der Lestranges statt, auch die Zeremonie sollte im Garten vollzogen werden. Angekommen sah Lucius sich um. Nett, jedoch in keinem Fall ansatzweise so prachtvoll wie seine eigene Trauung. Er nahm seiner Frau die Tasche mit dem Geschenk ab und übergab sie einem Hauself, der bereit stand um die Präsente entgegen zu nehmen. Dann begaben sie sich zu den anderen Gästen, grüßten die wichtigsten, unter ihnen auch das Ehepaar Black. Narzissa sprach kaum ein Wort, stad bloß neben Lucius und lächelte artig. Das sollte ihm recht sein. Kaum hatten sie einige Minuten später ihre Plätze eingenommen, begann auch sofort die Trauung. Man hatte ein Spalier aus Stühlen gestellte, durch das hindurch ein roter Teppich verlief, der an den kleinen Altar unter einem Messingbogen führte. Dort vorne stand bereits Lestrange, in einen dunklen Festumhang gehüllt. Sein grobschlächtiges Gesicht war an diesem Tag ungewöhnlich entspannt und erhellt. Lucius strafte diesen Umstand mit Verachtung. Sein alter Freund wurde wohl rührselig. Nun wurde die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf die Braut gelenkt, die den Gang entlang schritt. Lucius betrachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Wahrscheinlich war bloß die gute Bellatrix zu solch einem Auftritt fähig. Sie trug ein schwarzes, extravagant geschnittenes Kleid, ihr Haar war bloß teilweise Hochgesteckt, sodass einige Strähnen verirrt auf ihre Schultern fielen. Ihr Anblick war unmöglich in seinen Augen. Viel zu extravagant. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Frau, die formvollendet auf ihrem Platz saß, ihr goldenes Haar lag in perfekten Wellen und ihr edles Kleid umschmeichelte ihren elfenhaften Körper. Das war ein Anblick, der seiner Würdig war.

Narzissa wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. Die ganze Feier über musste sie die stechenden Schmerzen überspielen, weshalb sie nicht viel sprach und sich auch nur so wenig wie möglich bewegte. Immer hatte sie ein Auge auf ihre Schwester, sie wollte sie in einem ruhigen Moment abfangen. Doch das war erst einmal bei all der Schaar an Gratulanten nicht möglich. Erst später am Abend fand sie Bellatrix alleine an einem Tisch im Freien vor.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte einen Augenblick. Ich würde nur gerne ein paar Worte mit meiner Schwester wechseln, wenn ihr gestattet."

Lucius blickte seine Frau argwöhnisch an. Da jedoch zu viele Leute in Hörweite waren, konnte er ihr ihren Wunsch nicht abschlagen. So nickte er also missmutig. Sofort entfernte sich Narzissa und schritt hinüber zu ihrer Schwester. Liebevoll legte sie ihr die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich gratuliere dir, Bellatrix. Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Ihre Schwester wandte sich um und lächelte die jüngere an.

„Danke sehr, Zissa. Es freut mich besonders, dass du hier bist. Immerhin habe ich nur noch eine Schwester."

Die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Lange schon hatte Narzissa nicht mehr über ihre älteste Schwester Andromeda nachgedacht. Sie könnte sich selbst rügen dafür. Nun war sie umso überraschter davon, etwas über sie zu hören. Und anscheinend schien Bellatrix weitaus besser informiert als sie selbst.

„Wie meinst du das? Ist ihr etwas zugestoßen?"

Angst machte sich in ihr breit, doch die dunkelhaarige schnaubte bloß verächtlich.

„Nein, sie ist für ihr Unglück selbst verantwortlich. Sie hat es so gewollt."  
Eindringlich blickte Bellatrix ihre jüngere Schwester an und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber.

„Sie hat die größte Schande über unsere Familie gebracht, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Narzissa, sie hat einen Muggel geehelicht und dazu auch noch ein Balg von ihm geboren. Eine reinblütige Hexe! Stell dir nur vor was passiert, sollte sich das erst einmal rumsprechen! Welche Schmach!"

Schockiert blickte Zissa ihre Schwester mit offenem Mund an. Andromeda hatte ein Kind und war verheiratet? Das war kaum vorstellbar. Weshalb sie jedoch einen Muggel gewählt hatte, konnte sie nun wirklich nicht verstehen, immerhin hätte sie bei ihrem gesellschaftlichen Stand einen wirklich ehrbaren Mann heiraten können. Muggel waren doch so schrecklich nutzlos und primitiv…

„Das kann ich kaum glauben. Sie kann doch nicht einfach so all ihre Erziehung vergessen! Kaum zu glauben, unsere eigene Schwester."

Das musste Zissa erst einmal verdauen.

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

Nun ließ Bellatrix ihrer Empörung freien Lauf, sie konnte schon immer ihre Gefühle schlecht unterdrücken. Sie sprang auf und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Meinst du etwa ich würde zulassen, dass ich nicht auf alles gefasst bin? Natürlich habe ich nachgeforscht, nachdem sie verschwunden war. Sie könnte mit ihrem Verhalten unsere Zukunft ruinieren! Was man wohl über die Familie Black sagen wird, sollte das einmal ans Licht kommen! Wir können von Glück sagen, dass wir nun beide verheiratet sind. Trotzdem wird es ein schlechtes Licht auf uns werfen."

Das wirre Glitzern verfestigte sich in ihrem Blick, sie kam Narzissa ganz nahe.

„Wir müssen sie verstoßen, uns ganz von ihr entfernen. Sie ist nicht mehr unsere Schwester."

„Aber Bella…"

Herrisch unterbrach die Braut ihre Schwester. In diesem Augenblick erinnerte sie Narzissa stark an Lucius.

„Nein, kein Aber. Meine liebe kleine Schwester, du hast ja keine Ahnung! Du weißt gar nicht was es für uns bedeuten würde, wenn ER falsche Schlüsse aus der Angelegenheit zieht!"

Verwirrte blickte die immer noch von Schmerzen geplagte Narzissa ihre Schwester an.

„Wen meinst du? Was soll das alles heißen?"

Nun verlor Bellatrix vollends die Fassung. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück, sodass ihre Haarsträhnen nur so flogen. Sie hatte sich verändert, Narzissa kannte sie kaum noch.

„Du bist ja noch törichter als ich dachte! Hast du schon vergessen, wer dir die hübsche Verzierung auf deinem Arm geschenkt hat? Dich interessiert doch nur dein allzu perfektes Leben, mit deinem ansehnlichen Ehemann und all eurem Geld! Versteck dich bloß in deinem goldenen Käfig, aber es ist ein großer Fehler, die Augen zu verschließen vor dem, das nicht zu leugnen ist!"

Narzissa war schockiert, dass ihre Schwester so mit ihr sprach. Sie konnte nichts darauf erwidern. Selbstverständlich hatte sie den schrecklichen Abend, an dem ihr das Dunkle Mal aufgebrannt worden war nicht vergessen, jedoch hatte sie genug andere Probleme um nicht permanent daran zu denken. Bellatrix machte ihr Angst. Anscheinend hatte sie die Gefahr, die vom Duklen Lord ausging tatsächlich unterschätzt. Das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte schien Bellatrix langsam zur Ruhe zu bringen. Sie atmete ruhiger und ihre Haltung entspannte sich wieder.

„Was wolltest du denn nun eigentlich von mir?"

Auch Narissa sammelte sich wieder, sie würde später genauer über ihre Worte nachdenken. Nun erst einmal galt es, Bellatrix ihr Geschenk zu überreichen.

„Lass und ein Stück gehen. Es ist etwas persönliches."

Nachdem sie ein Stück um das Haus herum gegangen und vollkommen alleine waren, blieb Zissa schließlich stehen und griff unter ihren Umhang. Der immer stärker werdende Schmerz ließ sie innehalten. Misstrauisch betrachtete Bellatrix die jüngere. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was mit ihr los war.

„Ich wollte dir noch ein ganz persönliches Geschenk überreichen. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du es niemandem zeigst oder davon erzählst."

Bella war das fast schon zu dumm. Was sollte dieser ganze Aufstand? Doch sie bereute es etwas, ihre Schwester eben so angeschrien zu haben und somit nickte sie.  
Mit zitternder Hand griff Narzissa in ihre Tasche. Sobald ihre Finger den Ledereinband berührten, konnte sie vor Schmerz nicht mehr klar sehen. Doch egal was passierte, sie würde sich nicht noch ihre letzte Entscheidungsfreiheit nehmen lassen. Als sie das Buch schließlich in der Hand hielt und es Bellatrix reichte, blieb ihr der Atem weg. Ob Bella das Geschenk entgegennehmen konnte, wusste sie nicht, denn ein zerreißendes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ließ sie zu Boden sinken.  
Bella hatte gerade das Buch in die Hand genommen, da brach ihre kleine Schwester vor ihr zusammen. Was geschehen war konnte sie nicht sagen, doch sie sah wirklich übel aus. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Eilig lief sie zur Gesellschaft zurück und erblickte erfreulicher Weise als erstes Lucius blonden Schopf. Schnell hatte sie ihn am Ärmel gepackt.

„Folg mir bitte, es ist von größter Wichtigkeit!"

Lucius fand Bellatrix Verhalten vollkommen unpassend und ungehörig. Dennoch folgte er ihr, damit sie nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zogen. Kaum war er hinter ihr her um die Hausecke gegangen, erblickte er seine Frau, die sich krümmend auf dem Boden lag. Als er näher trat sah er, dass ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut aus ihrem Mundwinkel lief. Blitzartig wandte er sich zu der Braut um und fixierte das Buch in ihren Händen.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie. Lass uns alleine."

„Du hast mir keine Anweisungen zu geben! Sie ist meine Schwester…"

„Bellatrix, ich sagte, du sollst uns alleine lassen. Man erwartet dich doch sicher auf deiner Hochzeitsfeier."

Erst schien es, als wollte sie noch etwas erwidern, doch dann rauschte Bellatrix wutschnaubend ab. Mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck beugte sich Lucius zu Narzissa hinunter. Ihr Atem ging flach, doch sie schien bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Wie kannst du es wagen, dich über meine Verbote hinwegzusetzen?"

Abfällig stieß er sie an und sah zu, wie sie sich vor Schmerz wand. Das war die gerechte Strafe für ihr erneutes Fehlverhalten.

„Sie ist doch meine Schwester…"

Lucius konnte ihre gequälten Worte kaum verstehen. Zissa rang nach Atem, es lief immer mehr Blut aus ihrem Mund. Der Fluch würde seine Aufgabe erfüllen. Verdient hätte sie es, das stand außer Frage, doch Lucius wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Er hatte ihre Schönheit noch nicht lange genug ausgekostet. Sie sollte an seiner Seite stehen.

„Dieses eine Mal noch verzeihe ich dir. Nächstes Mal jedoch wirst du nicht solch ein Glück haben."

Das Blut verebbte, die Krämpfe lösten sich und sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie blickte direkt in Lucius graue Augen, die sie erbarmungslos angeekelt ansahen. Kaum einen Augenblick später packte er sie an den Schulter und zerrte sie nach oben.

„Verstehst du jetzt endlich, dass du mir gehorchen musst? Ansonsten beschließt du selbst deinen sicheren Tod. Du gehörst mir."

Mit diesen Worten presste er die zierliche Frau an sich und apparierte nach Hause.


	18. Unerwartete Ereignisse

Das Verhältnis zwischen Narzissa und Lucius schien geklärt. Er hatte ihr mehr als deutlich vermittelt, wie es sich gestalten sollte. Nie wieder gab sie ihm Widerrede oder irgendeinen Grund sich über sie zu ärgern. Viel zu grausam war die Erinnerung an die schmerzhafte Bestrafung des Unbrechbaren Fluches. War ihr Mann nicht zu Hause, so spazierte sie oft gedankenverloren durch den Park und genoss die warme Sonne oder sie widmete sich ihrem liebstem Hobby, dem Nähen. Sie wurde ruhiger, noch mehr ins sich gekehrt als sie es seit ihrer Vermählung ohnehin schon war. Zusätzlich zu der erneuten Erniedrigung durch ihren Mann kam noch, dass ihr Bellatrix Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Befanden sie sich wirklich in Gefahr? Ihr Mann blieb des Öfteren bis spät in die Nacht fern. Zuerst vermutete sie, dass er seine Liebschaften wieder aufgenommen hätte, doch nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie dafür viel zu oft beglückte. Außerdem hatte sie ihn einmal bei seiner Rückkehr heimlich vom Treppenabsatz aus beobachtet. Er hatte eine seltsame Maske und einen Umhang, so schwarz wie die Nacht, getragen. Genau die Kleidung, die die Todesser getragen hatten, als ihr das Dunkle Mal aufgebrannt wurde. Ab diesem Moment wusste sie, dass eine Menge Wahrheit in Bellatrix Worten gesteckt hatte. Immer wieder drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, ob Lucius von der ganzen Misere wusste. Es war kaum vorstellbar für sie, dass er sie nicht auch dafür würde bestrafen, auch wenn sie nichts für das Handeln ihrer Schwester konnte. Vor zwei Tagen erst, wie jeden Monat, war ein Heiler zur Untersuchung bei ihr gewesen und hatte wie schon so oft die Enttäuschende Nachricht dagelassen, dass sie immer noch nicht guter Hoffnung war. Deshalb beschloss sie noch einige Tage zu warten, bevor sie Lucius auf dieses heikle Thema ansprechen würde.

Schließlich saß das junge Ehepaar wie jeden Abend bei Tisch und speiste. So sehr sich Narzissa auch den perfekten Augenblick für ihr Anliegen wünschte, so musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass es diesen wohl niemals geben würde. Deshalb nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und ergriff das Wort.

„Sir, ich muss ihnen eine Mitteilung machen, da ich selbst sehr beunruhigt bin und in keinster Weise dem Wohl unserer Familie schaden möchte."

Lucius hatte sich schon gefragt, wann sie auf die glorreiche Idee kommen und mit ihm über ihre Schwester sprechen würde. Selbstverständlich wusste er bereits von dem Dilemma, hatte es aber bewusst nicht angesprochen um ihre Aufrichtigkeit zu testen. Er war somit zufrieden, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Sie erinnern sich sicher noch an meine älteste Schwester Andromeda. Sie verschwand vor einem Jahr. Nun hat mir Bellatrix an ihrer Hochzeit eine schreckliche Kunde von ihr überbracht."

Zissa schluckte bevor sie weiter sprach, fürchtete sie doch nichts so sehr wie Lucius Zorn. Dieser bemerkte die zitternde Hände seiner Frau und sah ihre Furcht in ihren Augen. Hatte er sie tatsächlich so verängstigt?

„Sie… hat einen Muggel geehelicht und…"

Beinahe wollten die Worte nicht aus ihrem Mund kommen. Innerlich machte sie sich schon auf das schlimmste gefasst.

„…hat bereits ein Kind von ihm zur Welt gebracht."  
Jetzt war es sicher aus mit ihr. Niemals würde Lucius es dulden, mit einer Frau verheiratet zu sein, die aus einer so entehrten Familie stammte. Ihre Ehe stand sowieso schon auf wackeligen Beinen, immerhin hatte sie es nicht fertig gebracht ihm ein Kind zu schenken. Bis dies geschehen war, galt ihre Ehe nicht für vollzogen.

Schweigen.

Nichts.

Narzissa hielt es kaum aus. Sie sah starr auf die Tischplatte, bis sie die Anspannung nicht mehr ertrug und ihren Blick hob. Was sie nun sah, überraschte sie zu tiefst. Lucius lächelte. Kaum merklich, doch ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Narzissa schaffte es nicht, ihre Verwirrung zu verstecken.

„Nun, meine Liebe, dies ist mir schon lange bekannt. Viel länger noch als dir. Ansonsten hätten wir wohl kaum unser Leben so führen können, wie wir es getan haben. Selbstverständlich habe ich bereits alle nötigen Maßnahmen ergriffen. Der Dunkle Lord ist sich unserer Treue bewusst, ich habe deutlich gemacht, wie sehr wir das Verhalten deiner Schwester verabscheuen und jegliche Verbindung mit und zu ihr ablehnen. Das genügt ihm, zumindest fürs erste."

Dieser Mann war erstaunlich. Er schien stets über alles die Kontrolle zu haben, in seinem Leben lief einfach nichts aus dem Ruder. Er verblüffte seine Frau. Lucius konnte sein Amüsement darüber nicht verbergen.

„Du vergisst wohl, dass du den Namen der Familie deiner Eltern lange abgelegt hast. Dein Handeln und dessen Auswirkungen gelten ausschließlich der Familie Malfoy. Obwohl ich nicht bezweifle, dass deine Eltern sich nur allzu gerne mit dieser Tatsache Rühmen. Wer würde das wohl nicht."

Mit Erleichterung konnte man nicht einmal beschreiben, was Narzissa in diesem Moment empfand. Da zählte auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Lucius ihr ganz offensichtlich mit seiner kleinen Prüfung sehr zugesetzt hatte.

„Das… ist wunderbar. Selbstverständlich ist dies auch ganz in meinem Sinne. Sie wissen ja wie es um meine Einstellung solchen… Kreaturen gegenüber bestellt ist."

Lucius erfreute sich an den Worten seiner Frau. Wieso konnte sie nicht immer so… unkompliziert sein?

„Anscheinend hast du dein Verhalten noch einmal durchdacht. Ich hoffe, dass deine Erkenntnis von längerer Wirkung ist."

Narzissa nickte, so wie es von ihr erwartet wurde. Wenn es eben das war was er wollte, ein willenloses Püppchen, dann sollte er es bekommen. Sie hatte genug von den ganzen Quälereien, das ertrug sie einfach nicht mehr. Die Narzissa, die stets ihre eigenen Meinung, wenn auch verhalten, vertreten hatte, die immer aufgeweckt und charmant gewesen war, die begrub sie ganz tief unten in ihrem Bewusstsein.  
In dieser Nacht hörte sie Lucius nicht verschwinden. Er begab sich bei Zeiten in sein Schlafzimmer und Narzissa lauschte angestrengt aus ihrem Zimmer nach seinen Geräuschen. Als es dann ganz still wurde warf sie einen letzten Blick in ihren Spiegel, strich sich über das goldene Haar und schlich dann auf leisen Sohlen hinüber in Lucius Zimmer. Fast tonlos öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Ihre nackten Füße verursachten keine störenden Geräusche. Doch selbstverständlich schlief Lucius noch nicht und sie spürte seinen prüfenden Blick auf sich. Langsam trat sie an das Bett heran, an der Seite, auf der sie eigentlich ihre Nächte verbringen sollte. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze schlüpfte sie unter die Decke und kroch ganz dicht zu Lucius. Sie verteilte zarte Küsse auf seinem Hals, wanderte dann langsam hinauf. Bevor sie ihn auf den Mund küsste, hielt sie kurz inne, genoss die prickelnde Spannung, Dann schloss sie den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sofort spürte sie, wie Lucius Arme sie umschlangen und an ihn pressten. Bereitwillig ließ sie ihn gewähren. Je öfter sie die Nächte mit einander teilten, desto mehr genoss Narzissa ihr Beisammensein. Nun wagte sie sich zum ersten Mal seit langem, selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen. Immerhin hatte Lucius an diesem Tag merklich gute Laune. Es mussten keine großen Worte gesprochen werden, sie ließen wie so oft ihre Körper sprechen. Doch ging es nicht primär um die körperliche Befriedigung, ganz im Gegenteil, sie verbrachten lange Zeit damit, einander einfach nur anzusehen, zu liebkosen und in den Armen zu halten. Erst mitten in der Nacht war ihr Verlangen nach einander so groß, dass sie sich im Einklang miteinander dem jeweils anderen schenkten. Normalerweise war nun der Zauber verflogen, Narzissa musste den Raum verlassen oder wurde von Lucius hinfort geschickt. Doch dieses Mal war dem nicht so. Sie streichelten einander noch eine ganze Weile, küsste sich immer wieder, bis sie schließlich von der Müdigkeit in den Schlaf getragen wurden. Eng umschlungen lagen die beiden, welche unverkennbar zu einander gehörten, tief schlafend in ihrem Ehebett, die kleine, zierliche Frau in den straken Armen ihres Gatten- so, wie man es sich wünscht.

Narzissa kannte das Gefühl nicht, in den Armen eines Mannes der sie zärtlich umschlungen hielt zu erwachen. Und so war sie im ersten Moment überrumpelt. Schnell legte sich dieses Gefühl jedoch und sie genoss diese Wohltat. Genüsslich schmiegte sie sich an den warmen Körper ihres Ehemanns und strich sanft über seine zarte Haut. Sie wusste, dass über diese Situation nie ein Wort fallen würde und sie wollte ihr Glück auch nicht damit in Gefahr bringen, dass sie zu viel von Lucius erwartete. Geduldig wartete sie darauf, dass er erwachte. Als sie seine ersten Regungen verspürte, stützte sie sich vorsichtig auf, küsste seine Stirn und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen.

„Sie möchten bestimmt Frühstücken. Ich werde alles veranlassen."

So würde sie es ihm bestimmt leichter machen. Schweigen schien in seiner Familie ohnehin das oberste Gebot zu sein. Lucius nickte mit betont kühler Miene und wartete, bis Narzissa in ihrem dünnen Nachthemdchen den Raum verlassen hatte. Er verstand sich immer noch nicht, doch was er wusste, war, dass er die letzte Nacht so sehr genossen hatte, wie noch nichts auf Erden. Nie hatte er erlebt, dass er so innig mit einem anderen Menschen hatte verbunden sein können. Es kam ihm so vor, als wüsste diese Frau von den verborgensten Bedürfnissen seiner Seele.  
Am Mittag saß Lucius in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Am Abend würde er, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, im Auftrag des Lords unterwegs sein. Da hörte er den Türklopfer und die eiligen Schritte seiner Frau. Sollte es wichtig sein, würde sie ihn sicher rufen.  
Narzissa wollte nicht, dass Lucius unnötig gestört wurde, ihr war sehr daran gelegen, dass er seine gute Laune möglichst lange beibehielt, deshalb eilte sie so schnell es ging zur Tür. Als sie diese öffnete, war sie vollkommen überrumpelt. Es standen fünf Männer vor der Tür, allesamt Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, das erkannte sie an ihren Roben. Auroren.

„Meine Herren, wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und versuchte besonders würdevoll dreinzublicken. Innerlich jedoch war sie vollkommen verunsichert. Man schickte doch nicht einfach so ein solch großes Aufgebot an Auroren wegen einer Kleinigkeit hinaus!

„Mrs. Malfoy, wir hätten einige Fragen an sie und ihren Mann. Dürfen wir hinein kommen?"

Ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken, doch sie nickte und bat die Herren hinein.

„Wir werden zuerst mit ihrem Gatten sprechen. Würden sie so lange bitte mit Mr. Shacklebolt im Salon auf uns warten?"

„Gewiss doch."

Eine andere Wahl hatte sie ja kaum. Kurz nachdem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, erschien auch schon Lucius empört in der Eingangshalle.

„Was bei Merlin ist hier los? Darf ich fragen, was sie alle in meinem Anwesen zu suchen haben?"

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, wir haben bloß einige Fragen an sie. Das sollte doch kein Problem darstellen, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Hier entlang."

Damit geleitete er die Auroren in sein Arbeitszimmer und ließ Narzissa mit diesem Herrn namens Shacklebolt zurück. Natürlich kam Narzissa ihren Pflichten als Hausherrin nach, bot ihm etwas zu trinken an, was er jedoch ablehnte, und begab sich dann mit ihm wie gewünscht in den Salon. Es verstrichen quälende Minuten, das Ticken der großen Standuhr schien sie noch langsamer vergehen zu lassen. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„Was genau ist denn vorgefallen, dass man uns befragen muss und das auch noch getrennt!"

Shacklebolt, der sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in aller Ruhe umgesehen hatte, nahm nun gegenüber der jungen Dame Platz. Er strahlte eine unglaubliche Gelassenheit aus, das machte Narzissa in ihrer aufgeriebenen Stimmung nur noch wilder.

„Nun, ihr Mann steht im Verdacht, sich einer verbotenen Gruppierung, namens Todesser angeschlossen zu haben, die sich um einen dunklen Zauberer scharrt. Es handelt sich hierbei um reine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen."

Narzissas Mund stand offen. Dann war die Situation wohl ernster, als sie dachte. Endlich waren im Flur Geräusche zu hören. Männer unterhielten sich mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sie kamen näher. Dann wurde die Tür zum Salon geöffnet. Narzissa war nervös, verbarg dies aber geschickt.

„Nehmen sie doch bitte Platz. Ich werde selbstverständlich ihre Fragen beantworten."

Von Lucius war nichts zu sehen, hoffentlich ging es ihm gut.

„Nun, Mrs. Malfoy, Kingsley wird ihnen sicher mitgeteilt haben, weshalb wir heute hier sind. Sie sind nun schon eine ganze Weile mit Mr. Malfoy verheiratet und sollten uns Aufschluss über sein Verhalten geben."

Sie nickte.

„Haben sie jemals mitbekommen, dass ihr Mann des Nachts das Anwesen verlässt?"

Zissa schluckte. Sie würde ganz sicher alles dafür tun, dass niemand ihre Ehe zerstörte. Betont gelassen antwortete sie:

„Nein. Wieso sollte er denn?"

„Nun, ich hoffe ich trete ihnen nicht zu nahe, aber schlafen sie im gleichen Bett?"

Empört funkelte Narzissa den Fragesteller an. Wenn er wüsste, wie wahr seine Worte waren… Doch das wusste niemand und das würde auch niemand herausbekommen.

„Welch ein Affront! Selbstverständlich teilen wir das gleiche Bett. Ich bin seine Frau und wir sind einander sehr zugetan!"

Wünsche, es waren alles Wünsche, die aus ihr sprachen.

„Entschuldigen sie vielmals, aber ich musste sie das fragen. Hat ihr Mann denn Kontakt zu dubiosen Zeitgenossen?"

Zissa schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir genießen bloß die beste Gesellschaft. An Weihnachten waren wir sogar Gäste der Ministerin. Wir lehnen jede Zwielichtigkeit strikt ab."

„Dann haben sie sicher auch keine verbotenen Gegenstände in diesem Haus entdeckt?"

Ihre gespielte Empörung überraschte sie selbst. Doch in einer Notsituation war sie wohl zu so einigem fähig.

„Nein. Wie kämen wir denn dazu, so etwas zu dulden? Hören sie, wir sind in keinerlei dunkler Geschäfte oder dergleichen verwickelt. Mein Mann ist ein ehrbarer Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums und ich sorge dafür, dass er sich um nichts anderes als seine Arbeit kümmern muss."

„Eine letzte Frage. Neigt ihr Mann zu Wutausbrüchen, Aggressivität oder dergleichen? Ist er ihnen gegenüber jemals handgreiflich geworden?"

Nun hielt Narzissa nichts mehr auf ihrem Stuhl. Sie erhob sich, blickte die Männer mit eiskalter eine an und öffnete die Salontür.

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde es mir nicht gut gehen? Sie können nun aufhören händeringend nach etwas zu suchen, das sie meinem Mann anhängen können. Sie vergessen wohl, mit wem sie hier sprechen. Mein Mann ist der ehrbarste Mensch, dem ich in meinem Leben begegnet bin und ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie ihn mit ihren Spielchen in den Dreck ziehen. Einen schönen Tag noch, die Herren."

Unmissverständlich hatte sie den Auroren klar gemacht, dass sie ihre Anwesenheit keine Sekunde länger duldete. Diese waren sichtlich überrascht über das Temperament der kleinen, zierlichen Frau und erhoben sich augenblicklich.

„Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag, Mrs. Malfoy."

Mit einem Knall verschloss Narzissa das Eingangsportal hinter diesen unerhörten Personen.  
Lucius stand am Treppenabsatz, von einem der schweren Samtvorhänge fast gänzlich verdeckt, und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Er hatte jedes der Worte seiner Frau gehört und war überaus positiv überrascht. Natürlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn decken würde. Etwas anderes blieb ihr gar nicht übrig, doch dass sie ihn mit solcher Inbrunst verteidigen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Du warst wahrlich überzeugend."

Narzissa fuhr erschrocken herum und sah Lucius genau vor sich stehen. Sie war erleichtert, dass er wohl auf war.

„Danke. Sie haben sich aber auch wirklich unverschämt verhalten. Wie können sie es nur wagen, so mit uns umzuspringen?"

Narzissas Temperament gefiel Lucius. Mit welcher Inbrunst sie die Familienehre verteidigte! Man merkte eben doch, dass sie eine Frau aus gutem Hause war. Ihr vor Wut beschleunigter Atem führte dazu, dass sich ihre Brust nur allzu deutlich hob und senkte. Lucius konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Narzissa hingegen war noch vollkommen vereinnahmt von den überstandenen Ereignissen.

„Sir, ich mache mir Sorgen. Was, wenn sie einmal mehr gegen uns in der Hand haben?"

Lucius grinste und ging langsam auf seine Frau zu.

„Zerbrech dir nicht dein schönes Köpfchen darüber. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und diese Leute werden von unserem Urteil abhängig sein."

Zissa kräuselte ihre Stirn. Ihr war klar, dass Lucius auf die Pläne des Dunklen Lords anspielte. Ganz blickte sie bei diesen immer noch nicht durch, doch dass es dabei darum ging, die Rechte der Reinblüter zu erweitern, das war ihr bewusst.

„Doch was, wenn es nicht gelingt?"

Blitzschnell ergriff der blonde Mann die Handgelenke seiner Frau und presste sie fest gegen die hölzernen Eingangsportale.

„Sag so etwas nie wider. Wage es dich noch nicht einmal solch einen Frevel zu denken!"

Bedrohlich zischte er die Worte und fixierte seine Frau aus zusammengekniffenen Augen heraus. Narzissa war fürchterlich erschrocken und stand möglichst reglos vor ihrem Ehemann.

„Verzeihen sie bitte meinen Fehler. Ich mache mir bloß Sorgen."

„Es gibt keinen Anlass für Sorgen. Für uns wird alles bestens verlaufen. Jedoch solltest du in deinem eigenen Interesse keine Zweifel hegen. Sollten diese nämlich einmal Gehör bei der falschen Person finden, wäre dies ein unverzeihlicher Fehler. Hast du das verstanden?"

Sie nickte. Lucius Blick ließ keine andere Antwort zu.


	19. Endlich

Narzissa kannte mittlerweile jeden Winkel des Malfoy'schen Grundstücks. Die warmen Sommertage mit all ihren Gerüchen nach blühenden Blumen, sich im Wind wiegenden Bäumen und frischen Gräsern, den Geräuschen der Tiere und dem Plätschern des Wassers luden sie jeden Tag aufs neue dazu ein, einige glückliche Stunden im Freien zu verbringen. So ertrug sie ihre Gefangenschaft besser. Über die Grenze des Anwesens setzte sie keinen Fuß mehr. Es gab auch keinen Grund dafür. Man brachte ihr alles, was sie brauchte und es standen keine offiziellen Anlässe an. Die Abneigung, welche ihr die Leute bei ihrem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse entgegengebracht hatten, ließ sie auch kein Verlangen danach verspüren, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen. Stattdessen versuchte sie sich immer mehr mit ihrem Leben, wie es nun einmal war, zu arrangieren. Sie genoss die Sonne auf ihre Haut, hatte jedoch stets einen Sonnenschirm bei sich, da dieses Vergnügen ihr, bei ihrer blassen Haut, viel zu schnell zum Verhängnis wurde. Einen schmerzhaften Sonnenbrand wollte sie nun wirklich nicht riskieren. Manche Tage verbrachte sie am See, wo sich oftmals auch Lucius Pfauen im Schatten tummelten. Ihre Gesellschaft genoss sie sehr, irgendwie wirkten sie beruhigend. Andere Tage verbrachte sie mit ausgiebigen Spaziergängen durch das kleine Wäldchen, welches sie jedes Mal unweigerlich an die Grenze des Anwesens führte. Eine Hecke, wie aus dem Nichts, markierte die unüberwindbare Linie. Inmitten der hohen Bäume erstreckte sich das mindestens drei Meter hohe Ungetüm, welches sich um das ganze Grundstück zog, das wusste Zissa mittlerweile. Sie wagte nicht die Thujahecke zu berühren, ohne es mit Sicherheit zu wissen verspürte sie die Angst, dass das Monstrum sie mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen und nie wieder freigeben würde. Ganz gewiss hatte Lucius die Grenze mit allerlei Zaubern belegt, sodass gewiss niemand unbefugtes hindurch, darunter oder gar hinüber kam. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an irgendeinem Punkt des Grundstücks auf die fruchterregende Hecke stieß, machte sein nach einer kurzen Starre des Unwohlseins kehrt und machte sich, überzogen von einer Gänsehaut, auf den Weg zurück ins Sonnenlicht.  
Nun färbten sich die Blätter langsam gelb und rot und braun. Das saftige Grün des Sommers wich den Farben des Herbstes. Doch bis die Blätter von den Bäumen rieseln und die tage merklich kühler werden würden, bis dahin würde es noch ein Weilchen dauern. Es war September, die Vögel flogen in Scharen gen Süden und oftmals sah Narzissa ihnen sehnsüchtig nach. Erst gestern war eine Schar Wildgänse über das Haus geflogen. Vor Freude haben sie Gegackert und so Zissas Blick auf sich gezogen. Was für eine elendes Bild sie wohl für die anmutigen, freien Tiere abgeben musste? Immerhin konnten sie frei entscheiden, tun und lassen was ihnen gefiel. Sie mussten nicht aus Angst jeden noch so kleinsten ihrer Schritte gut durchdenken oder gar schweigen, wenn die eigene Meinung nicht erwünscht war. Und trotzdem wurde Narzissa bei dem Gedanken über ihr Schicksal immer gelassener. Vielleicht kam dies, die sie sich bewusst war, dass sie daran nichts ändern wurde. Vielleicht aber auch, da durch ihre Akzeptanz dieses Umstandes, alles etwas besser wurde. Lucius war nicht oft zu Hause und wenn, dann arbeitete er meistens. Oftmals war er sogar des Nachts für den Dunklen Lord unterwegs. Zu diesen Stunden erlitt Narzissa Höllenqualen aus Angst, dass ihre ganze Existenz zusammen mit Lucius zerstört werden könnte. Doch an nicht wenigen Abenden verbrachte sie, wenn auch schweigend, ein paar Stunden mit ihrem Ehemann, die so ganz und gar nicht in das sonst so triste Bild ihres Lebens passten. Er kam zu ihr, sie kam zu ihm. Wie zwei Magneten, deren Anziehungskraft sie mit der Abstinenz des anderen nur noch erhöhte, brauchten sie einander. Sie sprachen nie mit einander und wenn, dann nur das nötigste. Es musste aber auch nicht gesprochen werden. Die schönsten Nächste für die junge Gattin waren die, in denen sie die Nächte bis zum Morgen gemeinsam verbrachten. Wenn sie Lucius Atem lauschen und seine im Schlaf ganz entspannten Gesichtszüge betrachten durfte.  
Auch an diesem Tag nahm Narzissa, wie mittlerweile schon gewöhnlich, ihren Tee auf der Terrasse ein. Gerade goss sie etwas Milch in ihren schwarzen Tee, als Dobby mit geneigtem Haupt auf sie zuschritt.

„Herrin, Mr. Crafton ist bereits angekommen."

Narzissas Körper versteifte sich für einen Augenblick. Wie jeden Monat musste sie diese stets enttäuschende Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen. Doch wenigstens war der Heiler, welcher sich um ihr Wohlergehen sorgen sollte, ein durchaus netter Mann.

„Bitte ihn hinaus."

„Sehr wohl."

Kurz darauf vernahm sie die Schritte des älteren Herrn. Elegant wandte sie den Kopf, lächelte und reichte ihm ihre zarte Hand zum obligatorischen Kuss.

„Pünktlich wie immer. Das schätze ich an ihnen. Nehmen sie doch bitte Platz und gönnen sie sich eine Tasse Tee und Gebäck. Wir haben ja nichts vor uns, was nicht noch einige Minuten Aufschub erlauben würde."

Der Mann nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und stellte seine eckige Tasche auf den Boden.

„Sie sehen ganz bezaubernd aus, Mrs. Malfoy. Wie das blühende Leben. Es scheint ihnen gut zu ergehen, das freut mich sehr."

Die blonde Frau nickte und goss ihrem Gegenüber Tee aus einer mit Blumen verzierten Porzellankanne ein.

„Mir geht es wahrlich vorzüglich. Die frische Luft tut mir gut und die Natur, welche zu dieser Jahreszeit ihr Kleid zu wechseln pflegt, macht mir Freude."

Smalltalk war alles, was sie mit anderen Menschen zu besprechen für nötig empfand. Was sollte sie auch sonst sagen? Kein Wort würde ohne die unerträglichen Schmerzen des Fluches über ihre Lippen kommen. Und somit plauschte sie auch nun eine Weile mit dem Heiler, bis sie beide ihre Tassen gelehrt hatten.

„Mrs. Malfoy, sollen wir es hinter uns bringen?"

Sie sah das Mitleid in seinen Augen und ignorierte es hartnäckig. Sie wollte kein Mitleid, das brauchte sie nämlich nicht. Natürlich war der monatliche Beweis ihrer Nutzlosigkeit kein Zuckerschlecken für sie, doch das war ganz allein ihr Problem. Sie hoffte bloß inständig, dass Lucius nicht den Schritt gehen, und seine Nachfolge auf andere Art und Wiese sichern würde. Immerhin brauchte er sie nicht zwingend dafür. Wie jeden Monat begleitete sie der Heiler hinauf in ihr eigenes, kleines Zimmer. Sobald er mit seinen Untersuchungen begann, baute Narzissa einen eiskalten Schutzwall um ihr innerstes auf. So würde sie seine schlechte Nachricht, welche sie wie immer erwartete, besser verkraften. In Gedanken sah sie Lucius, wie er mal wieder vor Wut tobte. Sein vor Verachtung triefender Blick, wenn er sie ansah, das war das schlimmste. Wertlos, das war sie für ihn. Immerhin konnte sie ihm noch nicht einmal das bieten, weshalb man sie überhaupt in sein Leben gebracht hatte. Heute dauerte alles länger, die Ungeduld kam in ihr auf. Schließlich wies der Heiler sie an, sich wieder gänzlich zu bekleiden. Wieder nichts. Narzissa hasste sich selbst. Doch Mr. Crafton verließ nicht wie sonst aus Höflichkeit den Raum, sondern wartete geduldig, bis Narzissa mit ihrem Aussehen wieder zufrieden war.

„Setzen sie sich bitte noch einen Augenblick."

Welche Hiobsbotschaft würde sie jetzt erwarten? Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er ihr nicht ihre Unfruchtbarkeit verkünden würde. Alles, nur das nicht. Dann war sie verloren. Die Sekunden zogen sich wie bange Stunden hin, es kostete sie alle Mühe, die Fassung zu bewahren. Dann sah sie die Lachfältchen um die Augen des Heilers. Seine Hände griffen nach ihnen.

„Verzeihen sie, Madame, doch ich kann meine Freude nicht zurückhalten. Nach all den Monaten des Hoffens ist es vollbracht. Sie sind guter Hoffnung."

Der Atem blieb ihr weg. Ihre zitternden Hände fanden Halt in denen des Heilers. Sein strahlendes Gesicht gab ihr den Mut, seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken.

„Bei Merlin…."

Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Dann prasselten die Anweisungen des Gelehrten auf sie ein. Kein schwarzer Tee oder Kaffee mehr, keine schweren körperlichen Anstrengungen, nur gesunde Kost, kein Korsett mehr tragen… Sie nahm alles nur wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Eine schwere Last war von ihr genommen worden. Sie konnte also doch Kinder empfangen. Alle würden aufhören ihr Vorwürfe zu machen, endlich würde man sich einmal freuen. Nun hatte sie ihre Position an Lucius Seite zurecht inne. Niemand würde mehr daran zweifeln.

„Diesen Bericht werde ich nach langer Zeit endlich einmal mit Freude verfassen."

Narzissa fasste sich langsam wieder, lächelte aber unverwandt.

„Ich danke ihnen. Haben sie tausend Dank."

„Mir schulden sie doch keinen Dank! Passen sie nur gut auf sich und ihr Kind auf."

Kurz darauf war sie wieder alleine. Nein, nicht alleine. Alleine würde sie nun für lange Zeit nicht mehr sein. Das sowieso lästige Korsett hatte sie abgelegt. Sanft schmiegte sich die Seide ihres Kleides an ihre Haut. Die Hauselfen hatte sie bereits angewiesen, bestimmte Nahrungsmittel zu vermeiden und nun saß sie im Salon und wartete auf Lucius Heimkehr. Es würde noch eine Stunde oder länger dauern, doch die Ungeduld in ihr Wuchs im Takt des Sekundenzeigers. Nach der ersten Welle der Euphorie hatte sie jedoch bereits die ersten ängstlichen Gedanken. Was, wenn dieses Kind kein Junge sein würde? Dann wären all ihre Hoffnungen zerstört. Sicherlich würde sie ein Mädchen nicht minder lieben, doch wurde nun einmal nach einem Erben verlangt. Hinzu kam, dass sich der Gedanke, dass sie nun ein Kind in ihrem Leib trug, sehr ungewohnt anfühlte. Narzissa hoffte darauf, dass es in ihrer Natur lag, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern. Ihr Leben lang hatte man sie auch auf diesen Teil der ehe vorbereitet. Doch die Theorien erschienen ihr fern, nun, wo alles so real war. Bestimmt würde sich das mit der Zeit legen.

Lucius betrachtete die Pergamentrolle voller Abscheu. Er hatte keinerlei Lust dieselben Worte wie schon so oft zu lesen. Jeden Monat brachten sie ihn in eine unkontrollierbare Rage. Trotzdem war es seine Pflicht. Mit einem energischen Ruck, der den Brief fast zum Zerreißen brachte, öffnete er ihn und las. Erst einmal. Dann zweimal. Dann ein letztes Mal. Tief ließ er den Atem in seinen Körper strömen und stieß ihn gemächlich wieder aus. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Doch eine Schwangerschaft war bloß der Anfang. Wenn das Kind ein Mädchen war, würde alles bloß vergeudete Zeit sein. Er brauchte einen Erben. Es ging nicht darum, ein Kind zu zeugen, sondern um bloße Pflichterfüllung. Doch fürs erste würde er nun endlich einmal Ruhe vor seinen Eltern haben.  
Seine Arbeit erledigte er so schnell es ging. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg ins St. Mungo. Nach einigen kurzen Minuten der Verhandlung verließ er das Hospital und begab sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sobald er eingetreten war, begrüßte ihn wie gewohnt seine Frau. Schön wie immer war sie, er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass sie bald enorm an Gewicht zunehmen würde. Das konnte ihm aber egal sein, denn nun gab es für ihn keinen Grund mehr, mit ihr intim zu werden.

„Lass uns etwas essen."

„Wie sie wünschen."

Er ging voraus, nahm wie gewohnt am Kopfende des Tisches im Esszimmer Platz. Die Speisen wurden aufgetischt, niemand sprach ein Wort. Lucius spürte die prüfenden Blicke seiner Frau, so sehr sie auch versuchte diese zu vertuschen. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Freudenausbrüchen? Wohl kaum. Sie kam bloß endlich ihrer Pflicht nach. Sie konnte froh sein, dass er sie nicht schon längst durch eine fähigere Frau ersetzt hatte. Und trotz all dieser Dinge, die ihm seine Erziehung immer wieder in den Kopf rief, kam er nicht umher, sich glücklicher als sonst zu fühlen. Doch er wäre kein Malfoy, wenn er dieses Gefühl nicht hätte unterdrücken können. Nachdem sie gespeist hatten, beschloss Lucius dann schlussendlich, Narzissa über seine Beschlüsse in Kenntnis zu setzen.

„Eine Heilerin wird morgen in eines der Gästezimmer ziehen. Sie wird Tag und Nacht über dich wachen."

Verdutzt ruhte der Blick der jungen Frau auf ihm.

„Weshalb, wenn es mir gestattet ist zu fragen, übernimmt diese Aufgabe nicht Mr. Crafton?"

Sofort verdunkelte sich Lucius Blick.

„Ich dulde keinen anderen Mann in meinem Haus."

Sofort senkte Narzissa ihren Blick und betrachtete schuldbewusst ihren Teller.

„Verzeihen sie meine dumme Frage."

Zufrieden ergötze sich der Hausherr an der Demut seiner Gattin. Genau so hatte er sich das vorgestellt. Sie war doch wahrlich noch etwas schöner, wenn sie so ihr Köpfchen neigte.

„Ein Kinderzimmer muss hergerichtet werden. Eine Wiege ist ja bereits vorhanden. Du wirst dich um den Rest der Einrichtung kümmern, sowie um alles, was meinen Erben betrifft. Und das in einem adäquaten Stil."

Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er von einem Mädchen nichts wissen wollte. Narzissa füllte sich mit Angst. Sie hatte doch keinen Einfluss darauf, welches Geschlecht ihr Kind haben würde. Was hätte sie nur dafür gegeben, diesen Umstand zu ändern.

„Selbstverständlich."

Immer noch sah sie nicht auf und so konnte sie auch nicht sehen, wie Lucius seinen Blick über ihren Körper streifen ließ. Nicht begierig wie sonst, sondern neugierig, freudig erregt. Natürlich sah man ihr noch nichts an, doch das würde sich sicher bald ändern.  
Etwas später hatte sich die werdende Mutter auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie ärgerte sich, dass sie sich hatte dazu hinreißen lassen, dass sie wirklich auf einen Funken Freude von Seiten Lucius gehofft hatte. Mit allem was auf sie zukommen würde, so viel war ihr nun klar, würde sie alleine zurechtkommen müssen. Sie hatte zu viel in ihre gemeinsamen Nächte hineininterpretiert. Sie als Frau war in der von Männern beherrschten Gesellschaft doch bloß ein Mittel zum Zweck. Wenigstens war sie nun nicht mehr alleine. Sie hatte etwas, worauf sie sich konzentrieren konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat die Heilerin ihr neues Heim auf Zeit. Eine Frau mittleren Alters, ihr Haupt umrahmten kurze, braune Haare, ihre Augen waren von einem tiefen Grün und sie hatte eine ansehnliche Figur. Narzissa begrüßte sie angemessen und ließ ihr dann Zeit, eines der Gästezimmer zu beziehen. Ihr war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, ab nun zu jeder Zeit unter Beobachtung zu stehen. Doch niemals hätte sie es gewagt einen Einwand gegen Lucius Anweisungen zu erheben. Somit fand sie sich mit der Situation ab. Die Dame namens Elisa Rockwood entpuppte sich als eine angenehme, wenn auch strenge Zeitgenossin. Sie ließ ihren Schützling nicht zu lange herumlaufen und achtete darauf, dass sie genügend Vitamine zu sich nahm. Narzissa empfand das alles als übertrieben, wollte jedoch ebenfalls kein Risiko eingehen. Am späten Nachmittag kam dann seltener Besuch vorbei. Lucius Mutter Cassandra und ihr Ehemann Abraxas. Lucius musste seinen Eltern pflichtbewusst von der Schwangerschaft erzählt haben, denn die beiden kamen ganz augenscheinlich nur aus dem Grund, um ihrer Schwiegertochter einzuschärfen, dass sie unter keinen Umständen das Wohl des Kindes gefährden durfte.

„… Du musst auch das Wohl unseres Erben über dein eigenes stellen. Sollte es jemals zu dem Punkt kommen, an dem es gilt zu entscheiden, ob das deine oder das des Kindes geschützt werden soll, dann gilt es selbstverständlich die Nachfolge zu sichern. Das siehst du doch sicherlich genauso?"

Abraxas Worte brachten sie zum schaudern. Ihr war übel und sie hätte sich nur zu gerne übergeben, obwohl Elisa dies ganz gewiss zu verhindern gewusst hätte.

„Natürlich. Ich habe geschworen, das Wohl der Familie Malfoy über das meine zu stellen und ich nehme an, dass dieser Punkt auch darunter fällt."

Das Familienoberhaupt nickte. Narzissa sah das diabolische Lächeln, welches auf Cassandras Lippen lag. Sie wünschte ihr sicherlich einen solchen Tod an den Hals, damit sie eine geeignetere Gattin für ihren Sohn auswählen konnte.

„Dies gilt natürlich nur, wenn das Kind auch ein Junge ist. Bei einem Mädchen ändert sich selbstredend die Sachlage."

Natürlich, Mädchen waren eben nichts wert. Zissa nickte bloß, ließ alle weiteren Wortschalle über sich ergehen, gab knappe Antworten und wünschte sich nur wieder ihre Ruhe zu haben. In ihr stürzte alles zusammen. All die Hoffnungen, die sie in ihren Umstand gesetzt hatte zerbröckelten. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Nutztier. Als ihre Schwiegereltern endlich gegangen waren, drohte sie an der Traurigkeit zu zerbrechen. Doch sie trug nun Verantwortung für ein Kind und durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen. Sie verschloss all ihre Gefühle im hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins und wurde ausgefüllt von einer unsagbaren Leere. Man hatte ihr erneut alle ihre Hoffnungen genommen. Beinahe fühlte sie sich nicht stark genug dies durchzustehen, doch um des Kindes Willen würde sie durchhalten.

~Ich weiß, es ist manchmal echt nervig Reviews zu schreiben, aber fasst euch doch ein Herz! *bettel* Das wär eine super Belohnung!~


	20. Gewissheit

Lucius bemerkte die Veränderungen seiner Frau. Das mussten die Hormone sein. Sie war in sich gekehrt, sprach noch weniger als sonst, sah ihn nie mehr unverwandt an sondern hatte stets den Blick gesenkt. Jegliches Leuchten war aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Sie begrüßte ihn immer noch jeden Abend, gehorchte ihm aufs Wort, das hätte ihm eigentlich genügen müssen. Doch sie erschien ihm wie eine leere Hülle, einer Marionette gleich. Die Heilerin versicherte ihm, dass seine Gattin all ihre Anweisungen befolgte und es dem Kind prächtig ginge. Durch seine Aufträge, welche er für den Dunklen Lord zu erledigen hatte, war er kaum noch zu Hause. Er sah Narzissa nicht oft, doch wenn er sie einmal zu Gesicht bekam, dann konnte er ihren Anblick kaum ertragen. Wahrlich, sie war immer noch wunderschön. Ihr Haar glänzte in jedem noch so kleinsten Lichtstrahl, ihre Haut war weiß wie Schnee und so zart wie die eines Kindes, ihre Haltung perfekt und graziös, ihre ganze Erscheinung grenzte an Perfektion. Doch ihre Augen waren leer und ihren Mund zierte nicht einmal das kleinste Lächeln. Oftmals hatte Lucius das Bedürfnis sie deshalb zu strafen. Er wollte sie an den Schultern packen und so heftig schlagen, dass sie wieder zu sich kam. Er vermutete jedoch, dass selbst das nichts bringen würde. Außerdem trug sie ein Kind in sich und er wollte es nicht gefährden. Doch selbst wenn er sich auf einer gefährlichen Mission befand schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seiner Frau.  
Draußen wurde es kühler, die meisten Blätter waren bereits von den Bäumen gefallen, morgens bildete sich bereits Reif und die meisten Vögel waren in ihr Winterquartier geflogen. Bald würde man feststellen können, ob sich all seine Hoffnungen erfüllen und Narzissa ihm einen Sohn schenken würde. Welch eine Erleichterung die Gewissheit darüber sein würde!  
Durch Narzissas Schwangerschaft traute er sich nicht ihr näher zu kommen. Er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Deshalb ging er wieder zu seiner alten Gewohnheit über, sich mit anderen Frauen zu vergnügen. Immerhin hatte er Bedürfnisse und das nicht zu gering. In den höheren Gesellschaftsschichten war es Gang und Gebe, sich einige Geliebte zu leisten. Kaum eine Ehe wurde aus Liebe geschlossen. Doch wieder musste er feststellen, dass er nicht annähernd die Befriedigung dabei empfand, wie wenn er mit seiner Frau schlief. Keine andere Frau kam auch nur annähernd an ihre Schönheit heran, keine konnte so perfekt auf seinen Körper und dessen Bedürfnisse eingehen, keine brachte es fertig sein Verlangen zu stillen. Er sehnte sich nach der Nähe seiner Frau und brachte es doch nicht über sich, sie des Nachts aufzusuchen. Dieser Zustand ließ ihn verbittern. Wenn er des Nachts einen Mord im Auftrag seines Herrn begehen musste, dann tat er das mit erschreckender Grausamkeit. Selbst seine Gefährten erzschraken vor seiner Herzlosigkeit. Doch den dunklen Meister erfreute es und so stieg der junge Malfoy in dessen Achtung.

Es war zwar noch früh, doch Narzissa wollte alle Erledigungen für die Ankunft ihres Kinds geschafft haben, bevor es ihr ihre Umstände verboten. Somit begann sie schnell mit der Einrichtung des Kinderzimmers. So schwer es ihr auch fiel, begab sie sich in die Winkelgasse. Erneut wurde sie von allen Seiten her angestarrt, sie spürte die vernichtenden Blicke und hörte das Getuschel. Niemals würde sie vor solchem Gesindel Schwäche zeigen. Mit erhobenen Haupt und Elisa im Schlepptau kümmerte sie sich um ihre Besorgungen. Sie ging kein Risiko ein, kaufte nur das, wobei sie sich sicher war, dass es Lucius gefallen würde. In kürzester Zeit hatte sie alles, wofür sie hergekommen war ausgesucht und geordert. Nun wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als endlich den Blicken der anderen entkommen zu können. Sah man ihr an, wie bedeutungslos sie für die Welt war? Hohn, das sah sie in den Augen der Leute. Und sie wusste, dass sie sie zu Recht verspotteten. Zurück in ihrem Heim fühlte sie sich müde und ausgelaugt. Noch einmal würde sie nicht so schnell das Haus verlassen.  
Einige Tage später war das Kinderzimmer fertig, die erste Kleidung sowie Windeln, Fläschchen und dergleichen gekauft und alles hergerichtet. Gerade bei dem Anblick der winzigen Kleidung sehnte sich Narzissa nach ihren Nähnadeln. Doch niemand durfte von ihrem Geheimnis erfahren und da Elisa ihr nicht von der Seite wich, war es unmöglich für sie, ihrem liebsten Hobby nachzugehen. So saß sie stundenlang vor dem Fenster und sah den Bäumen zu, wie sie sich im Herbststurm bogen. Es regnete tagelang, sie konnte noch nicht einmal spazieren gehen. Elisa bemühte sich rührend sie abzulenken. Mal spielten sie Karten, mal erzählte sie ihr Geschichten. Unter Zissas Kleidern zeichnete sich mittlerweile ein kleines Bäuchlein ab. Es war ihr nicht mehr möglich enge Kleidung zu tragen und sie merkte auch, dass sie immer schwerfälliger wurde.  
Endlich war es soweit. Elisa begab sich mit ihrer Patientin auf deren Zimmer und begann mit den Untersuchungen. Immer wieder ließ sie ihren Zauberstab über Narzissas nackten Bauch fahren und murmelte Zaubersprüche. Dann trug sie eine wärmende Tinktur auf, die sofort in ihren Leib einzog. Nun schloss die Heilerin die Augen. Narzissa sah, wie sich ihre Augen unter den Lieder hin und her bewegten. Beinahe gruselig wirkte dieses Szenario. Doch kurz darauf öffnete sie sie wieder.

„Kein Zweifel. Es ist ein Junge. Ein kräftiger, starker, kerngesunder Junger."

Narzissa ließ ihren Kopf in die Kissen sinken und dankte allen Mächten dieser Welt und darüber hinaus.

„Lass mich es meine Ehemann mitteilen. Sobald er heute das Haus betritt, werde ich es tun."

„Gewiss."

Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung kehrte in sie zurück. Wenn es auch nicht viel war, so reichte es doch dafür aus, dass es sie dazu bewegte, noch einmal auf ihren Mann zuzugehen.  
An diesem Abend musste sie wie so oft lange auf seine Rückkehr warten. Sie ahnte nichts gutes. Trotzdem blieb sie wach und ergab sich nicht dem Wunsch, in ihr bequemes Nachthemd zu schlüpfen. Elisa war bereits zu Bett gegangen und Narzissa saß auf ihrem eigenen Bett und lauschte in die Stille, in der Hoffnung, endlich die Geräusche von Lucius Rückkehr zu vernehmen. Gegen ein Uhr endlich hörte sie Schritte auf den Stufen der Marmortreppe. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür zu Lucius Schlafzimmer geöffnet und geschlossen. Das war der Moment. Sie erhob sich, strich ihre Röcke glatt und schritt hinüber. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an seine Tür. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und als sie sein „Herein" vernahm, wurde es noch heftiger. Als sie dann aber eintrat und ihn ansah, hörte es für einige Sekunden auf zu schlagen. Sein Haar war zerwühlt und nur notdürftig gerichtet, sein Hemd steckte nur auf einer Seite in der Hose und war noch halb aufgeknöpft, am Hemdkragen klebte Lippenstift und sie roch bis hierhin den Geruch des viel zu straken Parfüms, dass Lucius Kleidung angenommen hatte. Der wiedergekehrte Funken Hoffnung, der kümmerlich in ihr geglüht hatte, bereit jederzeit ein Feuer der Freude zu entfachen, erlosch. Sie senkte den Blick, verneigte sich vor dem Mann, dessen Besitz sie war und nicht mehr, verblieb in einer gesenkten Haltung und versuchte das eben Gesehene zu verdrängen.

„Sir, verzeihen sie bitte die späte Störung, ich möchte sie auch nicht lange aufhalten. Wenn ihr erlaubt, ich habe euch etwas mittzuteilen."

Sie war erstaunt über ihre schwache Stimme. Hatte sie sich schon immer so angehört?

„Sprich."

Ganz gegensätzlich zu ihrer, erklang Lucius schneidende, harte, herrische Stimme und Narzissa senkte den Kopf noch etwas tiefer. Sie spürte ihr Herz kaum noch.

„Elisa hat heute die Untersuchung vorgenommen. Es geht dem Kind sehr gut. Sie konnte auch das Geschlecht feststellen. … Ich werde euch einen Erben schenken."

Stille. Quälende Stille. Sollte sie gehen? Wartete er darauf, dass sie den Raum verließ?

„Gut, dann müssen wir keine weiteren Schritte einleiten."

Nun hob sie den Kopf. In all ihrer Gefühlslosigkeit hatte er es geschafft Entsetzen auf ihr Gesicht zu schreiben.

„Sie hätten es mir genommen, wenn es ein Mädchen wäre?"

„Was kümmert es dich? Es ist doch ein Junge. Und was wäre daran so schlimm? Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren und ein Mädchen ist nun einmal nicht das was wir brauchen. Warum sollten wir also warten, bis du es ausgetragen hättest? In meinen Augen wäre dies vergeudete Zeit, in der ein Nachfolger gezeugt werden könnte."

Lucius fixierte Narzissa. Er wollte ihre Reaktion sehen. Er erwartete, dass sie schreien, fluchen oder weinen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie verneigte sich nur erneut und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Das Kind ist ein Junge. Verzeihen sie noch einmal die Störung, ich wollte ihnen diese Nachricht nur nicht vorenthalten."

Dann verließ sie den Raum. Lucius blieb reglos zurück. Was hatte er da eben gesagt? Niemals wäre ein Abbruch der Schwangerschaft in Frage gekommen! Wenn es ein Mädchen gewesen wäre, dann wäre dies unerfreulich gewesen, ja, aber dann hätten sie es nach der Geburt eben erneut versucht! Ihm wurde klar, dass er Narzissa hatte aus der Reserve locken wollen. Ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit an allem konnte er nicht ertragen. Er hatte gewiss darauf hingearbeitet, die temperamentvolle Frau zu zähmen und sich gefügig zu machen, doch hatte er dabei ihr Temperament nicht auslöschen wollen. Er wusste sich nicht zu helfen.  
Narzissa wusste später nicht mehr, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war. Irgendwann fand sie sich dort weinend wieder. Es tat gut, den Tränen nach so langer Zeit endlich ihren Lauf zu lassen. Ihre Dankbarkeit darüber, dass ihr der Tod einer Tochter erspart blieb, war unsagbar groß. Denn sonst wäre sie mit Sicherheit ihrem Kind in den Tod gefolgt. Wie konnte man nur darüber nachdenken, der Mutter das Kind zu nehmen? Dann sah sie wieder Lucius vor sich, gezeichnet von den Spuren seiner erneuten Untreue. Es schmerzte sie so sehr, dass sie Angst hatte, dass wenn sie den Schmerz nicht Kontrollieren würde, er dem Kind schaden würde. Sie atmete tief durch und begann dann leise ein Wiegenlied zu summen. Das hatte sie früher immer bei Gewittern getan. Wenn sie verängstigt in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, die Decke über den Kopf gezogen aus Angst vor Blitz und Donner. Auch dieses Mal verfehlte der Singsang nicht seine Wirkung. Noch während das Nass den Weg aus ihren Augenwinkeln fand, schlummerte sie ein.

Lucius wurde geplagt von Alpträumen. Immer wieder sah er Narzissas leere Augen, ihr teilnahmsloses Gesicht. Dann wechselte die Szenerie. Er sah, wie sie sich vor Schmerz vor ihm auf dem Boden wand. Er hörte sie Angsterfüllt seinen Namen sagen, sie flehte ihn um Gnade an, sie streckte die Hand hoffnungsvoll nach ihm aus, dann, nein, das würde er niemals tun… oder doch?, ein grüner Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab…

„NEIN!"

Schwer atmend schreckte er auf. Völlig benommen blickte er sich im Raum um. Ein wahrhaft schlechter Traum. Eine Heimsuchung. Erleichtert wischte er sich den kalten Schweiß aus dem Nacken. Auch Minuten später konnte er keine Ruhe finden. Er wollte nach Narzissa sehen. Erst sträubte er sich gegen diesen Schwachsinn, doch dann beschloss er dem nachzugeben, wer würde ihn zu so später Stunde schon dabei sehen? So leise wie nur irgend möglich schlich er zu ihrem Zimmer. Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke nach unten und betrat den Raum. Es war dunkel, doch durch das wenige Mondlicht, dass durch das Fenster hereinfiel, konnte er ihr schlafendes Gesicht inmitten der hellen Haare erblicken. Ein nasser Tränenfilm verlief über ihre Wangen. Noch nie hatte er sie weinen sehen. Vorsichtig wischte er die Tränen mit seinen Fingern weg. Bei seiner Berührung zuckte sie leicht zusammen, als würde sie auch noch im Schlaf von Angst geplagt. Nachdem Lucius sie noch eine Weile betrachtet hatte und sichergegangen war, dass es ihr gut ging, verließ er ihr Zimmer und schlich sich zurück in das seine.


End file.
